


To Have and To Hold

by GreyHaven, YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Biphobia, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, Nathan and Duke get All The Hugs, Post-Series, all from one character and all are appropriately challenged, emotional angst, warning for biphobia, warning for homophobia, warning for misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: The good old fake dating trope, you know how it goes :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a post-series AU where everyone lives

Nathan was humoring Duke’s invasion of his office one afternoon (Duke had shared a lunch he’d made himself, which bought him a lot of leeway) when the lawyer arrived.

“Nathan Wuornos?”

Nathan stepped forward to offer a hand to shake, eyeing the man’s expensive suit and fine patent leather shoes – now spattered with the inevitable mud of a Maine spring - and wondering what brought him to Haven.

“My name is J.  Thomas Barrington the Third, Esquire.  I am – ” the man paused to give Duke the evil eye for laughing at the pretentious introduction.  He cleared his throat loudly and pointedly, continuing only when Duke had stifled himself  to a quiet snicker.  “I am a partner with Barrington, Barrington, Barrington, and Bellfast.”  He paused to look over at Duke who was biting his lip to keep from further laughter.  “I come on a matter of great importance.  I expect you’ll want to speak privately.”  He emphasized the last word with a stern look at Duke.

Duke grinned and wrapped an arm over Nathan’s shoulders.  “Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me, right Nate?”

Nathan held back a sigh.  Whatever this was about, Duke would find out soon enough anyway.  Even in a town like Haven, no juicy gossip stayed secret for long, and whatever could bring a big-shot city lawyer up here definitely was that.  “Go on.”

The lawyer gave them a narrow-eyed stare before pompously continuing.   “I am the executor of the estate of Miss Margaret Muriel Wuornos.  My understanding is that you never met your great aunt.”

Nathan hadn’t even know he’d had a great-aunt.  Had the Chief ever mentioned anything like that?  He couldn’t recall.  He nodded agreement.

The lawyer looked discomfited by Nathan’s taciturnity (which had been Nathan’s goal, really).  He cleared his throat again.  Nathan was tempted to offer him a cough drop. “As it stands, you are the sole heir to the estate, which is valued at a sum of three point two million dollars.”

Duke whistled, and even Nathan’s eyes went wide.

“There is, however, a stipulation.  Miss Wuornos took great pride in the family name, and desired that her heir should be in a position to continue it.  Therefore, in order to receive the money, you would have to be married.”  He glanced significantly at Nathan’s ringless left hand.

Duke smirked and draped himself over Nathan’s shoulders. “Oh, that’s no trouble, Nate and I have been dating for ages, haven’t we, sunshine?  We were never particularly inclined to make it official but it’d be no trouble to pop down to the courthouse and get the paperwork done.”

Nathan glared at him.  “If she wanted the family name carried on then I’m sure she specified a marriage between a man and a woman.”

“Actually…” J.  Thomas Barrington the Third, Esquire looked as if he’d bitten down on a lemon.  A rotten one.  “Miss Wuornos refused to, and I quote, ‘sully the holy concept of matrimony by placing conditions upon it which God already laid in place’ – despite my exhortations to the contrary, as any responsible attorney would do.  Nor would she allow me to include a clause disinheriting any homosexuals,” he spoke the word with great disdain, “due to her insistence that no true Wuornos would ever fall into such depravity.  So even such a marriage as yours would technically qualify.”

Nathan gave him a cold stare, feeling Duke bristling in outrage at his back.  “That’s that, then.”

“I will of course have to be convinced of the legitimacy of this marriage, of course.  While Miss Wuornos refused to accept the possibility of deviancy, she did concede that someone might persuade her heir into a sham marriage in order to defraud them.  I notice, for example, a distinct lack of any sentimental photos in your office.”

“Don’t like to mix work and personal life,” Nathan said curtly.

“Very convenient, I must say.”

“Speaking of work, the both of us ought to be getting back to ours,” Duke told him.  “Nice meeting you, we’ll email you some photos and stuff.  Have a nice trip back.”

“You seem to have misunderstood.  I’ll be staying until your ‘wedding’.”  There was just the faintest curl of the man’s lip.

“Motel 6 up in Bangor,” Nathan grunted. 

“I was planning to stay in Haven itself.  For obvious reasons.”

“Well best of luck with that, but the B&B will be filling up already, and that’s about the only place anywhere near here to stay,” Duke said.  Nathan made a mental note to call Janice at the B&B and ask her to hang out the ‘no vacancy’ sign.  This early in spring it wouldn’t likely cost her any business.  “But hey, at least it’s a nice scenic drive, right?  Oh, and be sure to stop by Larissa’s Bakery on your way out of town, best pastries in twenty miles.”

Nathan very carefully kept a straight face.

Barrington harrumphed – there really was no other word for it.  “Indeed.  I will be keeping in touch.”

Duke waited until he was gone to burst out “Wow, fuck that guy.  Bigot much?”

“Duke!” Nathan rounded on him.  “What were you thinking?”

“Uh, that you were about to lose three million bucks and I saved your ass?  You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Don’t you get it?  We can’t just go down to the courthouse, even if we could convince them to give us a marriage license.  This guy’s going to nitpick everything and he’s gonna be breathing down our necks for who knows how long.  That means  _ living together _ .”

Duke’s cocky smile vanished fast.  “…You mean on the Rouge, right?”

“You really want him in your home?  Besides, a proper house is more domestic.”

Duke grimaced.  “Okay, fine, I put my foot in it.”

“I’ll just call him and tell him you were joking.  He’ll probably be relieved to hear it.”

“Whoa, you’re just gonna pass on all that dough?  Are you nuts?”

“I don’t care about being rich, Duke.  You should know me better than that.”

“I do, but I figured you were gonna use the money to help rebuild this place.”

Nathan’s hand stopped halfway to the phone.

“There’s a lot of people still struggling, Nate.  There are still families who don’t have homes, and even more people who have no source of income because their businesses are still rubble since the construction effort’s focused on houses.  Think how much of Haven you could rebuild with a few million bucks, Nate.”

“And you’d go along with this?  When you have nothing to gain?”

Duke grinned wryly.  “I still get to see a homophobic asshole write a multi-million dollar check to a guy he thinks is gay.”

Nathan gave him a considering look.  Duke had managed to call in a favor and get the Rouge raised up off the seabed and dry-docked, but it was still awaiting massive repairs and barely more than an empty shell.  He’d also initially insisted on putting The Grey Gull last on the construction list, and the only reason it wasn’t still a pile of rubble was that he’d been persuaded that he could do more good providing hot meals to the homeless of Haven and volunteer construction crews.  Even then it had taken Audrey and Nathan quite some convincing to get Duke past his guilt over the ‘selfish’ decision.  Even so, every chance he had time off from the Gull, he went out with the volunteer construction crews working to rebuild homes.  Duke hadn’t asked for help so far, and he wasn’t asking now.  In fact, Nathan was willing to bet that he’d refuse a single penny until everyone else was seen to.

“All right, if you’re really prepared to do this, I’m in.  Better to pack what you have and bring it over to my place while he’s off finding that Motel 6.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We should call Audrey,” Duke pointed out a couple of hours later, once his meager possessions had been moved to Nathan’s house.  Nathan didn’t have much more – his home had been fairly spartan already, and he’d given away much of what little he owned to those who’d lost everything.

“S’pose we have to,” Nathan sighed.

“Don’t want her getting the wrong idea,” Duke agreed.

Nathan sent Audrey a quick text asking her to meet them there.   "You know we're not dating, right?"

Duke stared.  "You…what?"

"We sat down and talked, couple days after we beat Croatoan.  Were both worried we'd gotten together for the wrong reasons - me just because I could feel her, her because she was afraid of disappearing.  We figured, now everything's over and we have the rest of our lives in front of us, we should take some time.  Heal, mourn, figure out what we really want.  If that's still each other, if what we had was real, well…we have all the time in the world, now."

"That's…surprisingly mature of you," Duke grinned teasingly, bumping Nathan's shoulder with his own.  "Good for you.  And good for her, too.  How about I throw together some dinner while she’s on her way?”

“Good luck with that,” Nathan snorted.

Duke looked in the fridge and frowned.  “Oh my god Nate, do you live on coffee and pancakes?  When’s the last time you ate a vegetable?”

“Greens are overrated.”

Duke rolled his eyes.  “I’m going to the store, if Audrey gets here before I get back, stall her.”

Duke came back a short while later to find Audrey and Nathan at the table discussing the reconstruction effort.  Audrey looked up with a smile, and her gaze fell on the grocery bags.  “Ooh, Duke, you’re cooking?”

“Apparently someone has to, around here,” Duke snorted.  “Nothing too fancy, someone doesn’t have the kitchen basics to allow for much more than that.”

“Has anyone told you how amazing it is that you can just throw together a meal under absolutely any circumstances?” Audrey went over to give him a hug and kiss his cheek.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Duke chuckled.  “Now if I’d managed to make a meal out of what was already here _without_ a trip to the store, that would have been impressive.”

“You’re still impressive,” Audrey reassured him.  “So what did you guys want to talk to me about?”

Nathan looked reluctant, but Duke shook his head.  “Just tell her and get it over with.  Dragging your feet will only make her inquisitive and you know how dangerous that it.”

Nathan sighed, knowing Duke was right.  “Hotshot lawyer says I’m an heir to some rich great aunt.  Money could help Haven a lot, catch is I gotta be married.  And _someone_ ,” he glared at Duke, “Thought it’d be funny to pretend we’re in love and volunteer us to get hitched.”

Audrey grinned hugely.  When Nathan had mentioned the stipulation she’d expected him to ask if she was interested in the ruse, but this was so much better.  “You two?  Dating?” she asked gleefully.

Nathan heaved a sigh, leaving Duke to answer, “Yes, dating.  Fake dating.  As plausibly as possible.  We’re going to have to fake all kind of photos and stuff.  Thankfully the ‘earthquake’ that wrecked Haven will give us an excuse for missing a lot of stuff.”

“You’re going to have to kiss, too,” Audrey said with barely concealed delight.

They stared at her in dismay.

“Oh, come on, that didn’t occur to you?  At all?”

They looked at each other, then chorused, “No.”

“Well, there’s no getting around it.  Reserved is one thing, no one expects passionate making out in public, certainly not from you, Nathan.  But it would look weird if you didn’t kiss at _all_.”

“On the cheek,” Nathan bargained.

Audrey rolled her eyes.  “You’re about to get _married._  On the mouth.”

“Wow, Nate,” Duke snorted.  “In case it slipped your mind, we established in first grade that I do not, in fact, have cooties.”

“Fine,” Nathan grumbled.

“You should practice,” Audrey pointed out.

“What?  Why!” Nathan demanded.  “I know how to kiss!”

“Yeah, but can you kiss Duke without grimacing?” Audrey asked skeptically.

“Given his objections so far, I’m guessing the answer is no,” Duke smirked.

“Duke…” Nathan glared.

“Seriously, Nate.  This asshole’s gonna be looking for any and every excuse to deny you the inheritance.  He probably would have hassled us even if we were legit.  We’re gonna have to make this look real.”

“Why would he do that?  Did he take a dislike to you, Duke?” Audrey frowned.

“Bigot,” Nathan grunted.

“Specifically, homophobic douchebag.  Probably so far in the closet himself he can see Narnia.”

Audrey grimaced.  “Well.  We’ll just have to make this very believable, then.  On the upside, it’ll freak him out, which will be fun.”

“That’s something,” Nathan allowed.

“Okay, we’ll start easy,” Audrey pronounced.  “Kiss on the cheek.  Duke, greet Nathan like a proper boyfriend.  Nathan, don’t be sour about it.”

Duke looked to Nathan for confirmation.  Audrey might be right, but he wasn’t about to do this without Nathan’s permission.

Nathan sighed.  “Fine.”

“You’re killing my ego here,” Duke commented dryly.  He walked to the doorway, then turned around and entered the room, giving Nathan a warm and affectionate smile.  “Hey, babe,” he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to Nathan’s cheek with easy grace, his hand resting on Nathan’s shoulder.  He made the gesture look as natural as if they’d greeted each other that way for years.

For his part, Nathan…managed not to pull away.  He did not, however, manage not to blush at the feel of Duke’s soft lips, the tickle of his goatee, the warm caress of his breath.  Why couldn’t they have had to do this before the Troubles were cured?

“Duke, that was great,” Audrey tactfully ignored the blush.  “Nathan, you need work.  I mean, you didn’t flinch and that’s something, but remember, this is your soon to be husband greeting you.  The person you love.”

“Don’t like doing this for a lie,” Nathan complained.

“Close your eyes and think of Haven,” Duke advised him.

Nathan grumbled but nodded.

“All right, one more time.”

Duke’s acting was just as flawless the second time around, and this time Nathan managed a softening of his stern features and something that might almost have been a smile.

“Good progress,” Audrey praised.  “You’ll want to keep practicing but it’s a solid start.  How about the other way around?  Nathan, feel free to put your own spin on things, we want this to look natural.”

Nathan got up and went to the doorway as Duke had.  He considered the other man for a moment before striding over.  “Duke,” he greeted, folding him into his arms for the space of a heartbeat before pulling back with the faintest brush of his lips against Duke’s cheek.  His skin was soft there, too, he couldn’t help noting.

“That was great,” Audrey said with delight.  “Very ‘you’, affectionate without being too demonstrative. But Duke, try not to look so surprised.”

Duke coughed in embarrassment.  “Yeah, of course, I just, I didn’t see that one coming.  I’ll be fine next time.”

“You guys are doing great.  Next time we can practice kissing on the mouth.  It’s probably a good idea if he ‘catches’ you doing that at some point, it’ll really help sell it.  And you’ll probably need a lot of practice, I’m expecting.”

Nathan wore a long suffering look, but didn’t argue.  How many times would he and Duke have to kiss before he could do it without blushing?  Would that ever happen?

“You know, we should probably keep the curtains closed,” Duke pointed out.  “I wouldn’t put it past this guy to come sneaking around peeping in the windows trying to catch us.  Probably get an illicit thrill out of it.”

Nathan grimaced.  “Don’t much love the idea of keeping the curtains closed 24-7.  ‘Specially as the weather finally gets nice.”

“Well, you could leave them open and simply keep carrying on the act here,” Audrey pointed out.

“You know, it might not be a bad idea actually,” Duke mused.  “Method acting, so to speak.  Live the roles.  We’re gonna have to keep up the charade every time we leave the house anyhow, if we’re not switching back and forth it might keep us from slipping up.”

Nathan scowled.  Duke might have a point, but he was reluctant to admit it.

“Look, you’ll still have your bedroom.  It’s not unreasonable to keep the curtains closed in there 24-7, right?” Duke pointed out.

“It’s not, but you’ll probably want to share the bed,” Audrey pointed out.  “You don’t want this guy stopping by unexpectedly and finding a couch covered in pillows and blankets, that won’t look good.”

Nathan grimaced.  “Fair point.”

“I’ll just grab a blanket and pillow and sleep on the floor in your room,” Duke offered.  “It’s totally reasonable to refuse to let him see your bedroom even if he stops by.”

“This’ll take weeks,” Nathan said.  “Not gonna make you sleep on the floor for weeks.”

“Hey, a few weeks on the carpeted floor of a sturdy, warm house is not the worst month of nights I’ve ever spent.”

Audrey and Nathan stared at him.

Duke coughed.  “Anyway, so we should come up with a list of dates we can go on.”

“Making out at the movies and cooing at each other in candlelit restaurants?”  Nathan snorted.

Duke rolled his eyes.  “Doesn’t have to be stereotypical, Nate.  You like art, we could go to one of those wine-and-paint nights.  You could drag me out golfing or to arthouse documentaries and foreign films we’d actually watch.  I could make us a classy dinner we could eat on the deck once it gets nice.  We could go to food festivals or craft fairs or classical music concerts or whatever else we’d actually enjoy.  Stuff that works for us.  Y’know, the kind of things you might actually want to do with a real fiancée.”

Nathan thought about that.  That…didn’t sound bad, actually.  He’d never done anything like that in his limited experience of dating.  He’d always been so focused on the person he was dating that he hadn’t given much thought to what the two of them were doing.  Even later, with Jess and Jordan, it had mostly been about getting together for physical intimacy.  The idea of doing something he’d actually enjoy, of sharing that with someone else who’d enjoy it too – or at least enjoy doing it with him – was new.

But then maybe that’s why he’d never much enjoyed dating.


	3. Chapter 3

After a dinner which had involved more discussion of tactics, Audrey had headed back to her restored apartment above the Gull.

“That was really good,” Nathan admitted as he and Duke took care of the last of the cleanup.

“Lucky you, you’ll get plenty more of it,” Duke grinned.

“Gonna spoil me,” Nathan shook his head.

“You could use a change of pace from the vending machine at the station.  What do you even do for meals normally?”

“Takeout.  Frozen food.  Whatever’s convenient.”

“Convenient,” Duke snorted.  “I’m going to teach you kitchen self-defense.”

“Kitchen self-defense?” Nathan repeated, amused. 

“Yeah, also known as ‘how not to die at age fifty from your unhealthy diet’.  I’m serious, do you even know what a vegetable is?”

Nathan started to retort that diet wouldn’t be what killed him, then stopped.  That wasn’t true anymore.  He had a hard time remembering that, sometimes.  “Pretty sure one fell into my cart at the store once.  Green floppy thing, went rotten in the fridge after two days, sound right?”

Duke laughed at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling in genuine amusement.  “If you hate vegetables, you haven’t had them right.  Come on, was the garlic roasted broccoli I just made really that bad?”

“Definitely,” Nathan insisted, even though he’d cleaned his plate.

“Big baby,” Duke teased.  “So.  How does Haven’s finest ass spend his evenings?  Not going over case files, I hope.”

“Not anymore.  Used to be I’d put on some music, watch a movie.  Not much normal anymore, though,” he gestured to the living room, which had a battered old desk scrounged from somewhere but still lacked a table or TV set or any other comforts.  “More likely to work on coordinating donations and construction crews, keeping track of who still needs what kinds of help.  What about the infamous Crocker pirate?  You sit around and count your ill-gotten loot?”

“Checking my bank balance doesn’t take a whole evening,” Duke chuckled, and Nathan marveled that words like this were now a joke between them instead of cruel and angry barbs.  “After making dinner I have enough time for some meditative yoga, some reading, some work for the Gull.  Assuming I didn’t already spend the evening there on a closing shift, in which case by the time I get home I pretty much shower and collapse into bed.”

“You take work home?  Thought you just cooked.”

Duke snorted.  “Owning a restaurant isn’t just looking pretty and schmoozing the guests.  I gotta make staffing schedules, plan menus, watch the finances, make sure the permits are up to date and we’ll come up clean if there are any surprise inspections, balance stock levels to avoid running out of stuff or having to toss excess.  To name a few things.”

“You don’t just bribe the inspectors?”

“Funny, Nate. You know damn well the Gull’s fully legit.”

Nathan knew.  He’d tried busting Duke on such points a few times back when it had opened, to no avail.  He shouldn’t have been surprised it was still a sore spot.  “Yeah.  Bad joke.”

Duke took a long pull on his beer, letting the silence rest for a moment before saying quietly.  “It’s not just a cover, Nate.  Never was.  Might not still be named the Second Chance but that’s what it was for me, too.  Chance to make a clean start, put the past behind me.  Build a life I could be proud of.  And before you make any wisecracks, I wasn’t ashamed of how I made my living before that.  I did what I had to to survive, I won’t apologize for that.”

“But you wanted to go legit.”

“I wanted to be something other than one more of this town’s self-fulfilling prophecies.  I wanted people to look at me and see something other than a crook.  I wanted the kind of chance no one in this town ever gave me.”

“You made it, Duke,” Nathan admitted quietly.  “Everyone loves the Gull.  Now more than ever.  You’re the only reason a lot of people have had something to put in their stomachs most nights.”

Duke looked uncomfortable and shrugged.  “Not gonna charge full price to someone who’s got no home and no livelihood, Nate.  Not when I’ve been there.  No one deserves to get their meals from a dumpster.”

Nathan smiled.  “And you wonder why everyone thinks you want to help.  Half off for the construction crews and the people who lost their businesses, free entree for people who lost their homes, free full meal for people who lost both – hell of a loss you must be taking.”

“Yeah, but I did the math and I should have enough in the bank to cover it until we can get things rebuilt.  And once people are back on their feet, they’ll remember it.”

Nathan gave him a considering look.  “By ‘in the bank’ you mean the Gull or you personally?”

Duke waved a hand dismissively.  “Every small business owner invests some of their own money in their business.”

“Keep track of how much?”

“Yeah, I have to keep records if I don’t want to fuck up the books beyond all recognition.  Why?”

“Tell you what.  If we actually pull off this crazy stunt and there’s money left over after the reconstruction, the fund will compensate you.”

Duke looked surprised.  “Nice thought, but I’m not doing it for the money.”

Nathan rolled his eyes, not even dignifying that with a verbal response.

Duke sighed.  “Look.  If we manage to pull this off and if there’s money left over – both of which are very big ifs, I might add – we can talk about it then.  No sense building the bridge before we get to it.”

“Fair enough,” Nathan conceded.  “If you’ve got work for the Gull, you can have the desk.”

“I’ll be fine at the table, you can keep your desk.  Thanks, though.”

“Might just join you here,” Nathan said, getting another pair of beers out of the fridge.

“You really think that lawyer’s lurking out there in the dark spying through the windows?”

“Probably not.  Wouldn’t bet three million on it though.”

“Good point,” Duke chuckled.  He lifted his beer in a toast, “To three million, rebuilding Haven, and fooling that asshole.”

Nathan smirked, and lifted his bottle for their traditional double clink.

**

A couple hours later Nathan stood and stretched.  He closed his eyes at how good it felt, still not over the newness of the sensation.

“Calling it a night?” Duke asked, pulling his eyes away from the little strip of bare skin that Nathan’s shirt had ridden up to expose. 

“Back on a regular shift now things are quiet.  Can’t be up all night.”

Duke nodded and stood as well.  “I should turn in too, then.”

Nathan glanced at the clock.  “You can’t be used to this, you’re a night owl.”

“Yeah, but if we’re both in the bedroom – and I think Audrey was right about it being a bad idea for me to sleep downstairs – it’ll disturb you if I get ready for bed at my usual hour.”

“Can you even fall asleep at this hour?”

Duke shrugged “Probably not, but I won’t bother you.  I’ll just meditate if I can’t sleep.”

“By your logic I should sleep in ‘til midmorning so’s not to wake you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Nate.  I’ll just go back to sleep after you get up.”

“Which is what I’ll do after you turn in,” Nathan said firmly.  “If you need something when you come up, ask.  Shower doesn’t have anything but bar soap, so if you didn’t bring your own you’ll have to make do.  I’ll leave out a towel.  ‘Til then, make yourself at home.”

“I guess that’s meant to be the idea, huh?” Duke said wryly.  “Good night, and sorry in advance for waking you up at ass o’clock.”

Nathan snorted, but his lips were curled upwards.  “I could say the same for the morning.  ‘Night.”

Duke watched Nathan traipse upstairs before turning back to his work.  He heard the creak of old floorboards, unconsciously memorizing the sound and pattern of Nathan’s gait so his instincts would know this meant safety and not a threat.

After a while he finished with the paperwork, and he stretched and helped himself to another beer.  He’d buy more tomorrow, he had to properly stock Nathan’s kitchen anyhow.  Tonight he’d only gotten the bare essentials for dinner, so as not to keep the other two waiting.  Which reminded him…he pulled out his phone and began to thoroughly explore the kitchen, making a grocery and equipment list as he went.  He’d brought over his things from the Rouge but there was little kitchenware - he hadn't yet replaced his since mostly he was taking whatever the Gull couldn’t serve and cooking it there.  His stored food he’d left on board – it was really for emergencies only, the baseline survival stores he refused to ever be without, and having one more cache of them around town was hardly a bad thing.

The kitchen needed a deep cleaning too, he noted.  Nathan was hardly a slob, he doubtlessly did the dishes and wiped the counters regularly, but there was a big difference between that and cleaning cabinets and shelves and the hood of the stove and all the other places most people forgot about.  Not things that needed to be done often, no, but every kitchen needed a good deep cleaning once in a while and Duke decided that he might as well set to work now.  It’d be easier with the kitchen so empty, and he could start cooking tomorrow in a sparkling kitchen.

By the time he’d finished it was even later than he’d planned to call it a night, and he winced at going upstairs at this hour.  But there was nothing for it – even if he’d been willing to chance sleeping downstairs, he needed a shower after his labors.  He paused at the foot of the stairs, wondering if an attempt at stealth might make Nathan think he was a burglar.  Probably, he concluded, and set upstairs at his normal walk (already not very loud).  He knocked softly on the bedroom door, hoping it was quiet enough not to wake Nathan but wanting to warn him if he was already awake. 

There was a grumble that sounded something akin to ‘come in’, so Duke slunk in.  “Just me.  Sorry.  Go back to sleep,” he murmured.

Nathan grunted and rolled over as Duke made his way to the bathroom.  Duke showered as quickly as he could, hoping Nathan could sleep through the sound of running water.  But when he came back out to the bedroom and walked around the bed, there were no blankets or pillows laid out on the floor.  He grimaced, silently debating whether to wake Nathan and ask, or sleep on the bare floor.  It  _ still _ wouldn’t be the worst night he ever spent.

But Nathan rolled over and pulled back the blankets.  “Get in, shut up, sleep.”

Duke couldn’t help chuckling softly.  “Well when you put it that way,” he allowed, climbing into bed.  He still didn’t feel great about invading Nathan’s bed, but it wouldn’t help either of them to stay awake arguing about it.

It was a lumpy old mattress and a lumpy old pillow and a thin old blanket, probably the ones Nathan had been using before his Trouble was gone.  Duke wasn’t surprised that Nathan hadn’t gotten around to replacing them, especially with the state the town was in, but Duke decided that the next time the reconstruction fund send out an order of housewares for distribution, he’d see to it that a few things got added.  Nathan should be able to enjoy being able to feel, not toss and turn all night like the princess and the pea.

But that was a worry for another day, Duke reminded himself, closing his eyes.  And morning would come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came quite soon indeed, at least for Nathan.  While he’d had to be available 24 hours a day for emergencies during the Troubles, all the quiet years before that had accustomed Nathan to waking bright and early.

What he was not accustomed to was waking up wrapped around another sleeping person.  Not that he minded, he thought sleepily, nuzzling the dark hair.  Audrey was warm and smelled nice, and…

Wait.

_Dark_ hair?

Nathan opened his eyes and came face to face with the fact that it was Duke who was in his bed.  Being cuddled like a goddamned teddybear.  By Nathan.

He closed his eyes again, praying to anyone who’d listen that Duke was not actually as light a sleeper as Nathan was certain he was.  He eased himself away from the other man, inching backwards oh-so-gradually.

By some miracle, Duke didn’t so much as stir until Nathan had pulled away completely, at which point he rolled over towards the lost warmth.  Nathan scooted back hastily, grabbing his pillow and holding it out to Duke as a peace offering (not a shield, definitely not that.  Nathan Wuornos was a grown-ass man and was not afraid of a damn snuggle.)  Duke clutched the pillow to his chest and sighed, falling still.

Nathan watched to make sure Duke was falling back into a deeper sleep, rather than waking.  It was vanishingly rare to be able to simply observe him like this – awake, Duke was never still, and he had an uncanny knack for knowing when he was being watched.

It’s said that most people look younger when they sleep, but not Duke Crocker.  The Troubles had left their marks on him, as with all of them.  A touch of grey at the temples and sneaking into his goatee, scars on the smooth tanned skin, fresh lines of fear and stress carved into his handsome face.  Nathan wondered if even Duke knew which ones were new and which had been carved into him long before.  He wondered if Duke would ever feel safe enough to smooth those lines away.

The thump of the Haven Herald hitting his front door broke him from his reverie, and he got up to head into the bathroom.

**

Heading out of the house, he paused and did a double take at the kitchen.  It looked…renewed, was the only word he could think of.  He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, it was the same kitchen with the same things in the same places.  It hadn’t been remodeled, repainted, or anything like that (as if Duke could have accomplished such a thing overnight anyhow).  And yet it practically sparkled in the morning sun, fresh and pristine in a way that the old kitchen hadn’t been for years.

He’d planned to make coffee but opted instead to get some on the way to the station.  Whatever magic Duke had worked, he probably didn’t want to come downstairs to find coffee rings or spilled grounds on the spotless counter.

**

Duke came in around midday again, bringing lunch.  “Hey babe,” he grinned and kissed Nathan on the cheek.

Nathan sighed, glad that the lawyer wasn’t here.  He glared out his office door at the rest of Haven PD, whose members were all a bit too curious.

Duke glanced at the officers and support staff suddenly finding urgent business away from Nathan’s office.  “I take it word’s out?”

“The word was out five minutes after that lawyer left,” Nathan said sourly.  “Not saying Laverne has some way of listening in on radios that aren’t actually turned on, but not saying it’d surprise me either.”

“Oh come on, you know word was bound to get out,” Duke reasoned.  “Small towns love gossip, they love exciting gossip best of all, and even Haven’s no exception.  Except about the Troubles, and not always even then.”

“Gonna be a problem, someone can’t keep their mouth shut when that guy’s around.”

“Don’t worry about Barry,” Duke said cheerfully.  “There might be no secrets within Haven, but outsiders are a different story.  Especially pampered rich big-city trust-fund lawyers who owe their jobs to nepotism and come here acting like they’re better than us.  I guarantee you there’s not a man, woman, or child in Haven that wouldn’t gleefully fuck with this guy just for laughs, never mind when there’s a few million to rebuild their lives at stake.”

“Might have a point there,” Nathan conceded.  “Probably gonna regret asking, but…Barry?”

“I’m totally calling him that,” Duke beamed.  “It’ll drive him batshit.”

 “Not exactly gonna help our case.”

“Oh come on, Nate.  J.  Thomas Barrington the Third, Esquire?  That guy’s _begging_ for a demeaning nickname.  Barry’s the _least_ of what I could be calling him.  And probably a lot better than whatever he got called on the playground.”

“Just…try to rein it in, Duke.”

“I will be the very model of restraint,” Duke smiled angelically, an expression Nathan had long ago learned to mistrust.  “So basically by the end of the day everyone in Haven will know exactly who this guy is, why he’s here, and what to lie to him, yeah?”

“Thinking so,” Nathan grunted.  “Pretty sure Audrey’s making a point of making sure the word gets out to everyone.  Probably has someone running out to the damn Glendower compound to tell ‘em all about it.”

“Think of the reconstruction fund and buck up, babe,” Duke told him, ruffling Nathan’s hair.

Nathan gave him a halfhearted glare and tried to flatten his hair again.  That had actually felt rather nice, but he was hardly about to admit that.  “If you hadn’t brought lunch I’d be kicking you out right now.”

“Now that’s no way to stay in character, Nate,” Gloria’s voice came from the doorway.  “You should be delighted to see your fiancé.”

Nathan gave her a long-suffering expression, but Gloria merely cackled at his dismay.  “I should send that lawyer a fruit basket, this is better than daytime soaps.”

“Gloria, did you actually need to see me or were you just here to laugh at my misfortune?” Nathan asked.

“A three million dollar inheritance doesn’t sound much like misfortune to me, kid.  So you gotta play kissy-face with Duke to get it, so what?  Maybe you’ve forgotten but I went around to the school when it came time to teach the sex ed lesson, I _know_ you learned that you can’t catch anything through kissing.”

Nathan buried his face in his hands.  “Gloria, I say this with all due respect but _please_ go away.’

Duke laughed and put an arm around his shoulders.  “Aww, poor baby, your life is so hard,” he said with amused affection.  “Good thing you have a loving, supportive fiancé like me, huh?”

The sound of a throat being cleared was too pretentious to mistake, and they looked up to see their nemesis in the doorway.

“Hey Barry!   You don’t mind if I call you Barry, right?” Duke grinned hugely and continued over the lawyer’s objections to the nickname.  “How was Bangor?  You sleep okay?  Hope the drive over wasn’t too bad.”

Barrington gave an ostentatious sniff that said all too clearly what he thought of Bangor.  “As discussed, I’m here to satisfy myself that your marriage is legitimate.”

“What, these two?” Gloria broke in.  “They were pulling each other’s pigtails back in kindergarten.  Anyone in Haven can tell you are an item – coulda told you that thirty years ago.  Now how about you go mind your own business, sonny boy?”

While Barrington was still sputtering indignantly, Gloria turned on her heel and strode out.  Barrington opted instead to glare to Duke, who was laughing.  “I should think the citizenry of Haven would have better things to do that wander into the police station and interfere with a detective’s business, even if they are meddlesome old ladies.”

Duke’s laughter stopped in a heartbeat, and Nathan gave the lawyer a look that would’ve frozen lava.  “Dr. Verrano is our coroner.  Would you like to hear about the case she was bringing me?  I have every little detail right here,” Nathan put his hand on a stack of files.  “Missing persons case from the earthquake all those weeks ago.  Or was, until they pulled what was left out of the rubble.  She’s very thorough in her documentation.  Especially the photos.”

Barrington blanched.  “No, no, that’s quite all right,” he said hastily.

“Good.  We don’t have much time today, so whatever you need, make it quick.”

“Are you trying to avoid my questions?”

“I’m a member of the police force of a town that was half destroyed in a natural disaster not long ago, and I am currently on duty.  My time is not my own, much less yours.”

Barrington glared at him, then looked at Duke.  Duke shrugged.  “Don’t look at me, I gotta get back to the Gull, the lunch rush’ll be starting soon.”

“Ah yes, your restaurant,” Barrington’s eyes narrowed.  “A curious frivolity.  What prompted you to commandeer the time and resources to rebuild that luxury when there were people without homes?  Did you really feel the need to prey on the pocketbooks of this struggling community?”

Duke’s smile didn’t waver but Nathan could see in his eyes that the words had hit home, tearing at Duke’s deepest insecurities about his choice to resurrect the Gull.

“Hard to prey on people you’re feeding for free,” Nathan said curtly.  “The Gull’s operating as a soup kitchen for anyone who lost their home and livelihood, operating at a massive loss.  The only reason it got priority construction – which was approved by the town council and the restoration committee, I should add – is because no one else had the operational capacity to feed that many hungry mouths.  Out of his own pocket, by the way, he hasn’t made any request for reimbursement from the reconstruction fund and isn’t planning to.  Now, I suggest that the next time you want to see us you do it when we’re not on the clock.  Come on, Duke, we’re heading out.”

“My 'curious frivolity’, as you so kindly put it, _Barry_ , has hungry people to feed,” Duke added. “So if you'll excuse us…” With that, he followed Nathan out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well now, look who's coming up the walk," Dave Teagues nudged his brother.

“Ooh it's that fancy out of town lawyer. I betcha he's trying to dig up dirt on Nathan and Duke. I'm quite looking forward to pulling the wool over his eyes,” Vince said gleefully.

"Shouldn't be hard," Dave snorted.  "Bet you all next week's front page articles that he thinks we're a pair of ignorant morons.  Big city folk always do."

“Well, in your case, he would be right,” Vince replied snippily. “Now ssshhh, he's almost here. Remember, Nathan and Duke are a couple, don't let anything slip,” he muttered out of the side of his mouth as the door opened.

Dave managed to kick his brother in the shins even as he gave the lawyer his best grandfatherly smile.  "Welcome to the Haven Herald, what can we do for you?"

Barrington looked at the elderly newsmen with a disdain he couldn't quite hide.  "I'm looking for information."

Vince bristled at the barely disguised contempt but managed to paste a smile onto his face. “Well, now, you've come to the right place. How can we help?”

"Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker.  I believe they are attempting to scam me."

"Scam you?" Dave laughed.  "Nathan's so honest he'd write himself a ticket for double parking at a crime scene."

Barrington have him a tight lipped smile.  "Even an honest man will do a lot for upwards of three million dollars."

“Three million dollars, you say?” Vince mused. “I wonder how the Wuornos family came by that amount of money? They've never been known for being well off, you know.” He paused and watched for a reaction. Not seeing one, he continued. “Sorry, sorry. You wanted to know about Nathan and Duke. Well let me tell you, you won't find a  _ nicer couple _ . Delightful men. Very honest, very devoted to each other.” The lie came easily to Vince's tongue, he wanted to wipe that smug grin off Mr. Fancy Pants Lawyer's face.

Barrington's eyes narrowed.  "I hadn't told you I was interested in their relationship.  Or that this was regarding an inheritance."   
  
Dave kicked Vince in the shins again, harder this time.  "Oh, the whole town's talking about it, been the biggest news since the earthquake.  Small town gossip, you know how it is, no secrets in a place like this.  Especially not from Haven's best newshounds," he beamed, inwardly relieved to see Barrington's suspicion melt back into contemptuous superiority as Dave played up to his biases.

“Oh, yes, nothing much happens here in sleepy old Haven,” Vince agreed. “It can be a real struggle to come up with interesting headlines sometimes.”

"I see," Barrington barely held back a sneer.  

"Their engagement is the talk of the town, it's already the front page for tomorrow," Dave handed over a hastily mocked up test print.  "We've all been hoping Nathan would make an honest man out of Duke for years.  That's legal here now, you know.  We're very progressive," Dave feigned pride, hoping he wasn't overacting.

But Barrington just tried to hide his derisive laughter with a cough.

“Oh my,” Vince said with mock concern. “That does sound a nasty cough. Dave, get the man a glass of water.”

"Of course, of course," Dave wondered if he could get away with spilling it on him.  Sadly, probably not.   But there were other revenges to be had.  "You know, I bet the inheritance's from that great aunt who moved away, Muriel her name was.  Nasty piece of work, she was.  Guess she never did find anyone to marry her, no real surprise.  Skinflint, too, might never have had much money but made every penny squeal.  She was Josiah Wuornos' sister - that's Nathan's granddad, don't you know.  There were four siblings, the two of them and Rebecca and Thaddeus.  Now Rebecca had a son but he was lost at sea, and Thaddeus - Nathan got his middle name from him, you know - he had a grand old falling out with the family, must be why Muriel wrote him out of the will, if he's still alive.  Married a sweet girl but the family thought she was too low class, terrible snobs they were."

“Oh yes,” Vince agreed. “Old Muriel was a nasty piece of work. Always looking down on people. Tongue as sharp as a razor. Dave, do you remember? What was the name of that young fella she had a fling with, ooh, 60-odd years ago now? Now  _ that _ was a scandal. The Wuornos’ family didn't have  _ much _ but she took up with a boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Family threatened to disown her if she didn't call it off so they…”

Eyes glazing with boredom, Barrington yawned loudly.  "Can we please stick to relevant facts?"

"Well you need the background, don't you?" Dave smiled genially.  "Can't understand the man until you understand his family, in a town like Haven all this matters down through generations - feuds, flings...Jeffries, Tom Jeffries, that was the fella's name.  Handsome devil and silver tongue, but trouble.  Which, speaking of trouble, you wouldn't believe the Crocker clan.  Talk about the wrong side of the tracks!"

“Tom Jeffries, that was it. And yes, the Crockers, nothing but trouble, that family. I reckon Duke's bucking the trend though. He seems to have turned out ok in spite of everything. Those Wuornos’s though, they do like the bad boys and it looks like young Nathan is no exception,” Vince looked thoughtful as he turned to Dave. “Who was it that old Reg Crocker took up with? That was another scandal…”

"Thank you for your time," Barrington bit out, turning on his heel and striding out.

Dave waited until he was well down the street to start laughing.

Vince joined his laughter. “Well, he won't be back in a hurry. Nosy little coot,” he chortled.

************

The interview with harbormaster Beatrice Mitchell went even worse, somehow.  She'd been at home with her twins, and the toddlers had scampered everywhere shrieking like demons and clanging pots and pans together, they'd gotten sticky hands on his clothes and briefcase, and the little boy had even ripped off his freshly befouled diaper and bent over to wave his soiled bottom at the lawyer.  Their mother, looking frazzled, ran after them alternately telling them ineffectually to stop and apologizing uselessly.  Barrington could barely hear himself, much less her, and after the diaper incident he staged a hasty retreat.

Once he was gone, Beattie turned to her giggling children.  "You did a wonderful job, both of you, ice cream all around.  And enjoy it - it's not every day I'll tell you you're  _ supposed _ to misbehave!"

*************

Dwight was cleaning his weapons when there was a knock at the door. Leaving them on the table, he opened the door and answered with a curt “Yes?”

Barrington looked up at the man towering over him, and swallowed.  Even Nathan and Duke had a good six inches on him, but this giant positively dwarfed him.  "Dwight Hendrickson, I assume.  I'm here to talk to you about Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker.  I would like a minute of your time."

Folding his arms across his chest, Dwight looked down at the pompous little man in front of him. “One minute,” he agreed, begrudgingly, as he stepped away from the door in an unspoken invitation.

Barrington coughed nervously as he entered the house, feeling trapped as the door closed behind him.  "What can you tell me about the relationship between these two men?"

Dwight lead the way to the kitchen where he sat and resumed cleaning his rifle. “They’re a couple,” he replied sharply. “Anything else you need to know, or are you just wasting my time?”

"Have, uh," Barrington attempted to persist.  "Have they been together long?"

“Least as long as I've known them, couple of years. Friends before that from what I understand,” Dwight squinted down the barrel of the gun as he cleaned. “We about done? Got stuff to do.”

Noticing that the barrel was not-so-coincidentally pointed at him, Barry mumbled something and fled.

That was quite enough interviews for one day, he decided, speeding back to the safety and sanity of Bangor.

Dwight grinned as he left, he enjoyed playing the scary viking when it was needed. Waiting until Barry was truly gone, he resumed painting the dollhouse he was building for Lizzie.


	6. Chapter 6

Duke looked up from the industrial stove as Nathan knocked at the Gull's kitchen door.  "Be out in a sec, Nate."  He lifted the pan and flipped the contents with skilled ease, added a handful of ingredients to a pot, stirred and checked and poked and tested.  Finally he seemed satisfied, giving the kitchen staff some instructions for the evening and heading to the back door.  His face was flushed with heat, sweat-slick, and the enticing aromas of his kitchen surrounded him.  "Hey babe," he grinned and leaned in to give Nathan a casual peck on the cheek, to the appreciative hoots and whistles from his staff.

He grinned even wider when Nathan went bright red, embarrassed by the attention. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a selfie of them both before Nathan noticed and told himself it was absolutely not because Nathan looked adorable when he blushed.

Nathan resisted the urge to pull away - for all he knew that creepy asshole was tailing them.  "Meant to talk to you about that," he said, attempting to casually put an arm around Duke's waist for the show.  But it was hard when it seemed like every single cell of his skin lit up with sensation, with Duke's warmth, with the softness of his worn clothes, with the contrast of the firm body beneath.

“About what?” Duke asked absent-mindedly, thoroughly distracted by the weight of Nathan’s arm around him. He made a conscious effort not to lean into the contact, reminding himself that this was just for show.

"Photos.  We'll need a lot of them.  I can take the old family photo album and add in some pictures but we'll need to take 'em first."

Duke nodded his agreement. “One of us should get an Instagram account too, post some on there.”

"Can we backdate, it though?  If it's all new it'll look suspicious as hell."

“Probably not,” Duke sighed. “So where are we going to take these photos then? Can't all be from the same place.”

"Figured we could drive around town a bit, wherever looks nice.  You know anyone who can edit photos?  Could add us into different backgrounds."

Duke snorted. “Yeah, actually, I do, hang on,” he started tapping out a message on his phone. “Might take him a while to reply. Shall we…?” He waved his hand at the door, indicating that they should go and get on with it.

"Yeah, okay.  Figured we'd start up at Tuwikowok Bluff."

“Works for me,” Duke agreed as he took Nathan's hand. Just for show, of course.

Nathan unthinkingly ran his thumb over the back of Duke's hand, wanting to feel every little detail.

Duke stared down at their joined hands, surprised that Nathan was putting in that much effort to make things seem natural. He cleared his throat and playfully pulled Nathan towards the parking lot.

Nathan tagged along after him to the Bronco, finding himself reluctant to let go.  He told himself this was good, it mean he was getting into the act, and refused to think about it more deeply as they drove up to the bluff.

A strong breeze blew off the sea and Duke retied his hair more securely into a ponytail. He snapped a couple of shots of Nathan, then posed so Nathan could take some of him. Trying to get them both in shot was trickier but they squashed together for a couple of selfies which Duke thought might not be too terrible.

“Beach next? Before we lose the light?” He suggested.

"Good call," Nathan agreed, flipping through the photos with a frown.  Did he always look so…stiff?

The sun was just setting when they arrived at the beach, the sky glowed like fire. Duke managed to catch a snap of Nathan unawares as he stood on a rock to watch the sun go down. He quickly checked it and smiled as he set it as his lock screen, telling himself it was for appearances sake.

"I'll drop you back at the Gull so you can get the Land Rover," Nathan offered.

“Thanks, that'd be good,” Duke answered. “Or, uh, well I wasn't sure how long this was gonna take so I'm not working tonight. Could always go straight back to yours, invite Audrey round for dinner... I can walk back to the Gull tomorrow…”

"No sense in you walking.  'Sides, if something comes up, you'll want the car," Nathan said, realizing even as he said it that old habits die hard.  "Good call on having Audrey over, though, she can tell us what she thinks of the photos."

“I'll call her on the way,” Duke said. “Get her to meet us there. I got to the store this morning so your fridge is fully stocked with actual food and even some vegetables.”

"I'll take the food, you can have the vegetables," Nathan smirked.

Duke let out an exasperated sigh. “You do know vegetables won't kill you, right? And after I've gone, you don't have to survive off pancakes and frozen pizza? In fact, that is going to be my mission while I'm staying with you. Operation Teach Nathan How To Cook.”

"How about 'Operation Keep Nathan's House From Burning Down'?" Nathan snorted.

“You can't be  _ that bad _ ,” Duke rolled his eyes. “Besides, you have smoke detectors, right?”

"Yes.  I know because they worked last time I tried cooking.  I burned instant rice, Duke.  I'll stick with takeout.  Man's gotta know his limits."

“Nathan... that's…” he tried to find words of encouragement but burst into laughter. “That's fucking ridiculous,” he hooted. “Only you.”

"And you know why I burned it?  Because I tried to get fancy and made it on the stove instead of the microwave.  Not.  Cooking."

“Ok, ok, I am beginning to see your point,” Duke admitted. “We'll start with boiling an egg. Build up gradually. By this time next year, you might be able to cook pasta.”

"Duke.  Haven has grocery stores and restaurants, one of which you own.  I don't need to know how to cook."

“Point,” Duke conceded as they pulled up outside the Gull. “See you in a few,” he said as he jumped out of the truck.

Nathan nodded and headed home, investigating the newly filled fridge and pantry.  He greeted Duke with, "You said you bought food.  All I see's ingredients."

“Which will become food,” Duke told him as he began pulling ingredients out of the fridge and prepping dinner. “Audrey’ll be here soon. If I get this going, can you watch it for 5 minutes while I take a shower?”

Nathan looked mildly alarmed.  "You sure?"

“Yes, Nathan, I'm sure,” Duke replied. “See, just stir it with this spoon every 2 or 3 minutes so it doesn't clump. That's it.” He passed Nathan the wooden spoon and went to take a shower.

Audrey found Nathan stirring the pot with grim determination, keeping a close eye on his watch.

Duke came back, his hair still damp from the shower, somewhat surprised to find that Nathan was doing exactly what he'd been told.

“Hey Audrey,” he greeted, chuckling at the expression of relief on Nathan's face as he took the spoon back.

"Hey, Duke," Audrey smiled as Nathan went to the fridge to grab beers for the three of them - a kitchen task he was equipped to handle.  "How's it going with Barry?"

“That fucker,” Duke said through gritted teeth, still stung by Barry's earlier comments about the Gull. He took a beer from Nathan and swallowed half the bottle in one go.

"Hey, easy," Nathan put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll get your revenge - three plus million dollars of it," Audrey pointed out.

The feel of Nathan's hand on his shoulder, warm and solid, helped Duke to relax. “Yeah, you're right, three mil will take the edge off his words. Just  _ please _ tell me I can punch him as soon as he hands over the check?” He asked hopefully.

"Punching a lawyer, probably not the best idea," Nathan pointed out mildly.

"Can't blame you for wanting to, though, he sounds vile," Audrey added.

Duke glared at Nathan, knowing he was right, not ready to admit it yet. “Yeah, vile is a good word,” he agreed.

"If it makes you feel any better, he got played for a fool today," Audrey grinned.  

"Yeah?" Nathan said with interest.

"Seems he was going around interviewing people.  He went to the Herald first, the stopped by Beattie's house, then talked to Dwight."

“Who played him for a fool?” Duke asked, curious. His money was on Vince or Dave, or both of them. They were too slippery for their own good sometimes. 

"All of them," Audrey laughed.  "Vince and Dave talked his ears off with generations of mind-numbingly boring little details of Haven genealogy, Beattie told the twins to be as godawful to the man as they could, and Dwight just straight up scared the crap out of him."

“Man, I would have liked to have been a fly on the wall to see all of that,” Duke laughed, making a mental note to thank all of them for playing along with the ruse.

Even Nathan couldn't help but chuckle.  "Guess you were right about them yanking his chain just for the hell of it."

"It's good that he started there, though," Audrey said, sobering a little.  "We don't have much else to go on."

“We've taken a load of photos today,” Duke told her. “Oh, that reminds me…” he pulled his phone out of his pocket, no reply to the message he sent earlier. He'd have to call after dinner. Loading up the images, he passed his phone to Audrey. “Here, have a look through while I dish up.”

Audrey skimmed through the photos.  "Hmm…"

"'Hm' doesn't sound good," Nathan frowned.

“'Hmm’ really doesn't sound good,” Duke agreed as he put plates on the table. “I didn't think they were  _ that _ bad.”

"You're not so bad, but Nathan, you keep looking stiff."

Nathan sighed.

“It's me,” Duke said quietly as he clicked through the images again. “The ones of him on his own are fine, it's just the ones of us together.”

"Not your fault," Nathan said.  "Just not used to being so close."

“No...maybe this whole idea was a mistake,” Duke worried. “Never meant to make you uncomfortable.”

Nathan shrugged.  "Can't afford not to.  Just need to get used to it, s'all."

Audrey nodded.  "You guys should definitely be spending time practicing this -  hugging, cuddling, kissing."

“Fine with me,” Duke agreed readily. Maybe too readily. “Only if Nathan's happy with it, though,” he added hurriedly.

Nathan rubbed a hand through the back of his hair.  "She's not wrong," he told Duke.  "Not used to it, and it shows."

“It’ll be fine,” Duke encouraged him. “Just need to relax. I won't bite.” He refrained from adding 'unless you want me to’ because Nathan was clearly struggling with the idea and flirting was definitely a step too far.

"I know.  S'not that I don't trust you.  Just…" he struggled to find words.

"This is all really new to you," Audrey said gently.  

Nathan gave her a lopsided smile.  "Nicer way of saying it than 'got no game with chicks'."

“Then we just need to practice until it isn't new any more,” Duke told him.

"Guess it might help me have game later on," Nathan mused.

Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the plate in front of him, Duke replied. “Nathan...nothing’s gonna help you with that.”

Nathan snorted.  "It'd better, or you're the one's gonna end up stuck with me."

“Got one failed marriage behind me already, a second one isn't going to kill me.”

Nathan reached over to take Duke's hand, squeezing gently in a show of support.  Audrey came over and hugged him too.

Duke tightened his fingers around Nathan's hand and gave Audrey a one armed hug in return. “Don't know what that was for, but thanks,” he told them. “You know your dinner’s getting cold, right?”

"Yeah, yeah.  Too good to let that happen," Nathan returned to his plate.

"Absolutely.  Thanks for cooking for us, Duke, you're amazing," Audrey smiled.

“Really not a problem,” Duke smiled and swigged his beer, faintly embarrassed by the praise.

"Way better than frozen food and burnt rice," Nathan grinned.

Shaking his head, Duke chuckled. “I still can't believe you burned instant rice. But yeah, while I'm here, you'll eat well. Can't rebuild a town and fake an engagement on an empty stomach.”

Audrey grinned at Nathan.  "Keep him."

"Starting to consider it," Nathan chuckled.

Duke cleared his throat and hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. He gave them a half smile and started clearing away the empty plates. Even Nathan had managed to clear his plate so apparently not all vegetables were bad.

"Don't suppose you were planning dessert?" Nathan said hopefully.

“Fruit salad in the fridge, ice cream in the freezer,” Duke told him. “Can you manage that, or is it too much like cooking?” He teased.

Nathan flipped him off and went to get the desserts.

Duke grinned at his retreating back. “Think he'll be ok?” He asked Audrey in a low voice.

"He'll be fine," Audrey smiled.  "He'll probably find he loves cuddles and you'll have a lapcat on your hands."

The thought of Nathan as a purring, affectionate, lapcat made Duke smile and he let out a huff of embarrassed laughter, hoping Audrey hadn't noticed. “Long as he's convincing enough for Barry,” he said, quickly. “Town could really use that money.”

Audrey glanced over at Nathan, rooting around in the fridge.  "And how are you dealing with all this?" she asked quietly.

“Fine,” he shrugged. “Just an act, right? Why?” He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing, nothing," Audrey held her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

He nodded at her and sat back in his chair to wait for Nathan.

Nathan came back, arms laden with desserts.  "Was thinking, we can try again tomorrow with the photos.  For tonight, maybe watch a movie or something.  Like...together," he said awkwardly.

“Yeah, not gonna be able to do much now we've lost the light,” Duke agreed. “Movie sounds good,” he smiled encouragingly at Nathan's awkwardness. He managed to hide his surprise that Nathan had suggested it. Progress, he thought.

"You should get a couch," Audrey suggested.  "Doesn't have to be a nice new one, you could run out to a thrift store for now, upgrade later."

“Would be more comfortable than the floor,” Duke agreed, not mentioning the fact that they could watch in bed. He thought that might be a step too far for Nathan.

"What, now?" Nathan looked at his watch.  "We can't just sit on the bed and watch?"  

Duke gave him a sideways glance. “No, not now, I think the store might be closed by now,” he laughed. “Bed is fine with me, but no snacks. You're not bringing crumbs into the bed.”

Nathan grimaced.  "Now that I can feel that?  Hell no."

“Glad we're agreed on that,” Duke nodded. “Want me to finish washing up?” He indicated the empty bowls on the table.

Nathan shook his head.  "I got it.  You cooked, least I can do is clean."

“You sure?” Duke checked, taking Nathan's nod as his answer. “I'll get us some more beers. Audrey, you want another?”

"I'm good, but thanks.  It might be too dark for photos, but you guys can practice posing for them," she suggested.

Duke rolled his eyes and glanced at Nathan. “Yeah, probably a good idea,” he sighed.

"Okay, so go stand in the living room and act like you’re somewhere picturesque and want a photo," Audrey directed.

Doing what he was told, Duke stood in the middle of the room and waited casually for Nathan.

Nathan came over and awkwardly put his arm around Duke's shoulders.

Duke smiled and wrapped his arm around Nathan's waist, leaning into him.

"Duke, you're looking good.  Nathan, relax.  Lean against him.  Smile."

Nathan tried.

Duke pulled him closer and turned his head to kiss him on the cheek, feeling Nathan's rough stubble under his lips.

Nathan blushed deeply, making Audrey sigh.  "Nathan, you really have to stop blushing every time he kisses you."

"Not like I'm doing it deliberately," Nathan protested.

“I'm beginning to take offence,” Duke snarked. “Maybe I should just kiss you properly and then kissing you on the cheek won't seem so bad.” Even he wasn't entirely sure if he was joking or not.

"Well, you know, you're going to have to at some point," Audrey pointed out.  "There have to be some photos with you kissing."

Nathan's blush deepened.  "...Right."

He looked so awkward that Duke felt momentarily guilty for bringing it up (in fact, for starting this whole thing). “Three million bucks, Nate,” he reminded him.

Nathan took a deep breath.  "Right."

"Might as well get the first kiss over with here in private," Audrey said sympathetically.

“It makes sense, Nate,” Duke told him. “But only if you're ok with it. I know this is weird for you.”

"It's okay.  She's right.  We're going to have to," Nathan said, feeling better for the offer even if he couldn't accept it.

“Not doing my ego any good here,” Duke laughed as he turned to face Nathan. This wasn't exactly how he'd pictured kissing him for the first time but hey, sometimes you just had to roll with it. He brought his hand up to lightly brush Nathan's jaw, and lifted his chin so their eyes met.

Nathan knew he must be beet red.  "Probably gonna be a pretty terrible kisser.  Sorry."

“S' fine,” Duke told him. “Because I am not a terrible kisser.” He leaned in to gently brush his lips against Nathan's.

Nathan wondered if it was possible to die from blushing, he felt like he was about to spontaneously combust.  He wasn't wholly inexperienced - he had dated women before his trouble had returned, and of course, Audrey.  But it was different, kissing Duke.  He didn't have to bend down at all, he felt the tickle of Duke's goatee, he smelled Duke's unique spice-and-sea scent.

The softness of Nathan's lips was a sharp contrast to the roughness of the stubble which lined his jaw. Not wanting to push his luck, Duke kissed him softly, barely more than a lingering peck, before stepping away. “Ok?” He asked, quietly.

"Uh, yeah," Nathan mumbled.  "You, um, you weren't…" he stopped himself before he could admit that Duke hadn't been wrong about being a good kisser.

“Not too traumatic, then?” Duke teased.

"Really not," Nathan managed.

"You should try again," Audrey suggested, "Now that you know what to expect."

“I'm game if you are,” Duke shrugged with an air of nonchalance.

"Yeah, okay," Nathan remembered to close his eyes this time as he leaned in.

Duke kissed him again, more insistently this time, using his lips to part Nathan's and tasting the hint of beer on his breath. His hand curled around the back of Nathan's neck and his tongue tried instinctively to wander into Nathan's mouth. He reminded himself that he was supposed to be taking this slowly and pulled back slightly. A bit of open mouthed kissing would be enough for Nathan right now.  

Nathan made a muffled sound of surprise as it was.  Was this sort of kissing necessary?  It was very…involved.  

Taking the hint, Duke dropped his lips away and took a step back, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Nathan as he cleared his throat. “I'm gonna go get another beer. Anyone else want one?”

Nathan tried to speak, stopped, cleared his throat, and said rather hoarsely, "I'm good."

Audrey shook her head.  "See, this is what you need to work on.  Two little kisses and you can't even look each other in the eye."

“I was just giving Nathan space,” Duke protested.

"I'm fine," Nathan mumbled.

"We can practice more later," Audrey decided.  "Time for some nice cozy non-awkward cuddles."

Duke glared at her. There was nothing non-awkward about cuddling Nathan when he was about as unyielding as a tree. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Nathan, c’mere.”

Indeed, Nathan was distinctly awkward as he folded Duke into a hug.

“God, Nathan, will you just relax,” Duke let out an exasperated sigh. “Sorry, sorry. Look, just...stop clinging so tight, step closer and kind of...lean on me.”

Nathan flinched at Duke's frustration, his arms loosening as he prepared to step back.  

"Maybe it would be better to take a break," Audrey said quietly.  "I know it's hard not to take this personally, Duke, but it really isn't.  And Nathan, I know this is tremendously awkward but this is Duke, you know him and trust him, he's not going to hurt you or laugh at you or anything like that."

“Yeah, sorry,” Duke said quietly. “Too much pressure on both of us.” He stepped out of Nathan's awkward embrace and clapped him on the shoulder instead.

"Sorry," Nathan mumbled.  "Don't mean to make you feel like...like you got cooties."

Duke laughed. “I don't feel like that,” he ran his hand through his hair and pulled it free of his ponytail. “Let's just kick Audrey out and stick a film on. I'm sure we'll do much better at relaxing with each other without an audience.”

"Not wrong there.  Sorry, Audrey," Nathan said.

"No apologies necessary," she smiled and stretched up to kiss each of them on the cheek.  "If you feel like cuddling then go for it, but if you don't, you don't.  Have a good night."

“I'm sure we'll manage. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” Duke smiled at her.

Once Audrey had left, Nathan turned to Duke.  "You really okay?  Know this must be a blow to your ego."

“I'm fine,” he replied. “Not like any of this is real,” he shrugged.

"If you say so.  What do you wanna watch?"

“Your choice. Maybe something light,” Duke suggested. “Beer?”

"Nah, thanks.  Comedy.  You like Mel Brooks?"

“Gotta be Spaceballs,” Duke said over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Okay," Nathan chuckled, getting his laptop and pulling up the movie.

Duke followed him up to the bedroom and settled next to him, carefully positioning himself on the edge of the bed so Nathan didn't feel crowded.

Nathan scooted over a bit and patted the mattress beside himself.  "You look like you're about to fall off.  Get comfortable."

Duke shuffled closer, still leaving enough of a gap between them that they weren't even close to touching. He hoped the movie would take their minds off things for a while and settled in to watch.

It was hard watching on a laptop screen with so much space between them, and as it played on they unconsciously gravitated toward one another until they were sitting closely side by side.

Their shoulders were barely touching and as Duke relaxed, he started to lean in towards the contact. The pressure of Nathan's arm against his own was warm and solid and, without thinking, he rested his head on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan didn't mind - this was comfortable, warm and companionable and without the pressure of earlier.  He leaned back against Duke contentedly.

Feeling Nathan relax into him, Duke snuggled against him with a little wriggle of his shoulders, relieved that Nathan wasn't moving away because this was actually nice, even if it was all faked.

Nathan ventured to put an arm around Duke's shoulders, hoping he wouldn't mind.

Duke didn't mind at all and, after a couple of minutes of enjoying the feel of Nathan's arm around him, snaked his arm across Nathan's waist, worrying that it might be too much.

Nathan was a little unsure, but after a few moments he relaxed.  

Duke felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, reminding him that they were  _ here _ , they were  _ alive _ , and that was what really mattered. He stifled a yawn and tried to keep his eyes open to watch the rest of the film.

Nathan, too, was drooping, his head coming to rest atop Duke's, absently nuzzling the dark hair a little.

Duke kept very still, wondering if maybe Nathan was asleep and dreaming of Audrey. “You awake?” He asked in a whisper so as not to disturb him if he wasn't.

"Mm-hm," Nathan murmured, eyes closed, barely awake.  This was nice.  Duke was warm and his hair was soft and smelled good.

“Just checking,” Duke said quietly as he closed his eyes and refused to let himself think about how right this felt.

Nathan drifted off, slumping further against Duke, his thoughts surprisingly similar.

The sound of Nathan's heartbeat, slow and steady, lulled Duke into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

They made another attempt at photos the next day.  Nathan found it helped not to look at the camera - to look at Duke instead.  Audrey had suggested it, had pointed out that he could make his intensity work for him instead of against him.  Nathan would never be the sort for sappy goofy smiles, but he could make Duke the absolute focus of his attention.

“Never thought you'd look at me like that,” Duke joked. “I'll call Seth later, get him to drop these onto different backgrounds.”

Nathan blushed.  "Seth?  That's your source for photoshop?"

“Yup. Just might take a bit of persuasion.”

Nathan lifted an eyebrow.  "Do I want to know?"

“Probably not…” Duke said evasively as he swiped through the images they'd just taken. “These are better. Want to go around town and take some more that don't need photoshopping?”

"Yeah, sure, sounds good," Nathan agreed.

They spent the day driving from local landmark to local landmark, taking pictures everywhere. Duke suggested going to the Rouge so they had some snaps of them both there. With some creative composition, they got a couple which made it look as though they were out at sea.

"These are much better," Nathan smiled, admiring a picture of Duke sprawled out on the beach.

“Yeah, they are,” Duke agreed. “I...uh... I had another idea. Tell me if it's a bit weird,” he said quickly.

"Shoot," Nathan invited, tucking his phone back in his pocket.

“Well...it would be a bit odd if we didn't have any romantic ones… I could arrange a candlelight dinner at the Gull? After hours, obviously, so no one would know. And at least you'd get good food out of it…” Duke suggested hesitantly.

"Might not be a bad idea," Nathan admitted.  "We were planning to go on some dates anyhow."

“We were. I'll call Tracy, get her to sort it out,” Duke was already pulling his phone out and calling, wanting to make sure the kitchen had enough notice to arrange it.

"Tell her thanks for me," Nathan chipped in.

Duke nodded an acknowledgement and spoke to Tracy. He ran through exactly what he wanted, down to deciding which bottle of wine would best complement the dishes. She promised to have everything ready for closing so he thanked her and told her there'd be a bonus for them all in that weeks paycheck.

“Sorted,” he told Nathan after he'd ended the call.

Nathan nodded.  "I'll set up the next date," he promised.

Duke nodded. “Just don't try to get me doing découpage,” he laughed.

"No découpage, promise," Nathan grinned.  "You don't try to make me cook, I don't try to make you craft."

“Seems fair,” Duke grinned back at him. “Got a few hours to kill if you want to do more photos or something?”

Nathan considered that.  "It's a nice day.  We could just sit out on the beach."

“Yeah, that works,” Duke said agreeably.

"Got a blanket in the back of the truck, we could stop off and get something to drink, should be all we need to enjoy the afternoon."

“Let's go then,” Duke smiled, already making his way to Nathan's truck.

They went to a little secluded cove unknown to tourists and seldom used by locals and settled down on the warm sand.  "Nice sometimes to just sit and enjoy the day," Nathan said.

“Yes, it is,” Duke agreed as he pulled his shirt over his head, determined to catch some rays and top up his tan.

Nathan blushed, trying not to stare.  "You'll get burned.  We didn't bring any sunscreen."

“I never burn,” Duke replied as he stretched out luxuriantly.  

Nathan rather uncharacteristically flipped him off, settling back on the blanket himself.  

Duke took the opportunity to pull his phone out and take another photo. It wasn't a great one, Nathan was definitely looking a bit scowl-y, but at least it was natural.

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan said when he heard the camera click.  After a moment he added, "Remember in kindergarten we used to look for shapes in the clouds?"

“I do,” Duke said thoughtfully. “Remember that one which looked like a dog and a tennis ball?”

"That was the best one, I think," Nathan chuckled.  He pointed at the fluffy clouds in the endlessly blue sky.  "What do you see?"

“That one sort of looks like a leaping dolphin,” Duke pointed to a pale grey cloud, light and fluffy, high up in the sky.

"Sure does.  That one there could be a face, a profile," Nathan pointed.

Duke squinted. “I think you're seeing things, Nate,” he said cheerfully. “That one’s like a flying saucer,” he indicated another cloud.

Nathan snorted.  "Damn good thing that's not what it actually is this time."

Duke shuddered, remembering what he was referring to. “Yeah.” His heart wasn't in it after that so, giving up on the game, he turned over to warm his back.

Nathan continued to watch the clouds.  "Do you think we'll ever get used to it?" he asked softly.

“What?” Duke asked absent-mindedly as he relaxed in the sun.

"Peace.  Waking up, going to work, coming home, having dinner, going to bed, doing it all over.  Not constantly waiting for the next crisis.  Not thinking every day's likely to be our last.  Having a future again.  Trusting that things are what they seem to be, knowing the laws of physics apply."  He rubbed a hand over his face.  "Some days I don't think I can.”

Duke rolled over to face him and propped himself up on one elbow, resting his head on his hand and eyed Nathan thoughtfully for a moment before he answered. “No. I'm not sure I can, either. Not here, anyway,” he looked away. “Been thinking, once everything's all sorted, I might take off for a while, see some new places. Get away from the memories,” he finished, his voice low and soft.

"You're leaving?" Nathan blurted, naked panic on his face.

“Not straight away,” Duke told him, still staring down at the sand and avoiding looking at Nathan. “Gotta get this money first, make sure all the reconstruction work’s done. But yeah, probably. Need to feel the waves under my feet again.”

Nathan stared at him, stricken dumb with shock and a pain that squeezed the breath out of his chest.

Duke heard the change in Nathan's breathing and glanced at him, surprised by the look on Nathan's face, a rare change from his usual deadpan expression. There was so much Duke wanted to tell him but he couldn't say any of it. “I mean... I'll come back,” he said, lamely.

"I thought…" Nathan managed to croak.  He stopped, cleared his throat, tried again.  Still hoarse.  "I thought things were better.  You have the Gull.  You have me and Audrey.  You're a hero now.  People love you.  You got your fresh start."

“They are better,” Duke agreed. “I'm not selling the Gull or my truck or anything, just heading off for a while. See some new places, revisit some old ones, make new memories. Maybe…,” he trailed off and cleared his throat. “Water should be warm enough by now, might take a swim,” he said, more decisively. If he had to look at the pain written on Nathan's face any longer, he thought he might say something he'd regret.

"So...just like last time?" Nathan managed.  "Take off and be gone for years?"

“I was thinking more like  _ months _ and I was planning on staying in touch this time,” Duke told him. “Didn't realise you were so bothered,” he said lightly. “Coming for a dip?”

Nathan relaxed a little, though he still wasn't happy at the idea of Duke being gone for months - in fact it bothered him a little to realize just how unhappy he was.  But all he said was, "Not wearing swim trunks."

“Neither am I. Or boxers,” Duke said cheerfully. “No one's gonna see.” With that, he uncurled himself from the floor and jogged down to the water's edge, leaving his pants just above the water line. The sea was pleasantly cool as he waded through the waves. Once he got far enough out, he shouted back to Nathan. “C’mon!”

Nathan blushed deeply at seeing Duke's shapely ass on display, especially when he realized Duke had no tan lines at all.  "Duke, I'm second in command of the Haven PD, I can't go frolicking around naked in public."

“No one here,” Duke shouted back. “Not exactly public!”

After a few minutes' hesitation (and a thorough look around) Nathan compromised, removing his shirt and jeans and leaving his plain white briefs on as he headed down to the water.

Duke couldn't help staring at him, admiring the lean, taut, muscles as he half-jogged across the sand. As Nathan got close enough to see him watching, he looked away and dove under the water.

Nathan was a little relieved when Duke dove, no longer giving Nathan an eyeful.  He got in hastily himself, wanting the water to cover his own indecency.

When he came up for air, Duke immediately dove again, striking out in Nathan's direction and surfacing close to him with a big splash. He grinned at the unmanly yelp of surprise that came out of Nathan's mouth.

Nathan tumbled back but recovered quickly, sweeping his arm along the surface of the water and sending a huge sheet of it at Duke.

Duke coughed as he inhaled some of it but grinned and scooped a handful back towards Nathan's face.

Things quickly devolved into a huge splash fight, Nathan's earlier melancholy lost in laughter.

It had been so long since Duke had heard Nathan laugh in that way that he'd forgotten he could sound like that. Young and carefree and as though life hadn't beaten him yet. He smiled, thinking how good it was to hear it, and sent up another splash of water.

Nathan waded over, enduring the splashing in order to playfully dunk Duke.

“You bastard,” Duke spluttered when he came back up. “Gonna get you now,” he laughed as he launched himself at Nathan, getting him off balance and pushing him under the water.

The wrestling match that ensued was quite lively, and both of them were breathless and happy by the time Nathan called for a truce.

“Haven't seen you this relaxed for a while,” Duke smiled. “Day off must be doing you good.”

"You too.  But I don't mind the work," Nathan admitted.  "Things'll be too quiet around here once - " He stopped as an expensive car pulled up behind where he'd left the Bronco.  "Seriously?"

“Fucks sake,” Duke growled as he realised who it was. “Doesn't he have anything better to do?! Maybe you shouldn't have told him to talk to you on your time off instead of at the station,” he glared at Nathan.

"Rethinking that right about now," Nathan agreed, glaring at the lawyer as he floundered across the sand in his shined dress shoes.

“Go and get rid of him,” Duke hissed. “Before I do.”

Nathan looked down at himself in clear dismay, sinking down in the water even further.  "I'm not getting out, I'm in my underwear!"

“I'm not even wearing underwear!” Duke complained. The pleading look on Nathan's face made up his mind for him. Time to have some fun.

He drew himself up to his full height and strode out of the water towards Barrington.

Barrington gave a startled and ungainly squawk when Duke emerged fully naked.  Nathan had to cover his mouth to hide a grin.

Duke didn't bother hiding his grin, or anything else for that matter, as he added an ass wiggle into his walk and made his way across the sand towards his pants.

Barrington sputtered and stammered, looking everywhere but at the display Duke was putting on.

Bending over very deliberately, Duke picked up a towel and threw it over his shoulder. “Help you with something?” He smirked as he reached the lawyer.

"Have you no shame?!" Barrington managed to squeak out, outraged.

“Apparently not,” Duke agreed amiably, trying to keep the wicked grin off his face. He moved closer, towering over the shorter man. “We were having a nice swim. You're welcome to join us,” he smiled sweetly.

"I'm trying to conduct an interview here!" Barrington sputtered.

“Oh, ok,” Duke said innocently. “Shall we have a seat?” He gestured at the blanket on the sand.

"Will you put some clothes on!" Barrington demanded.

“No,” Duke refused. “I'm not embarrassed, I know I look good,” he winked as he sat on the blanket and stretched out comfortably.

"If you're just trying to get out of this…"

"What we're trying to do is having a romantic afternoon together at a private beach," Nathan told him from the safety of the surf, scowling.  "You're the one who chose to interrupt.  You can conduct your interview with us as we are, or you can find a better time."

“Not trying to get out of anything,  _ Barry _ ,” Duke agreed. “This is who I am. Ask anything you like, I'll answer. I bet you're wondering what we get up to in the bedroom, aren't you? Go on, ask away.”

"I don't need to know that!" Barrington almost screeched.

“So ask your questions and fuck off,” Duke growled. “There are... other things we want to be doing, you know.”

Barrington made a disgusted sound and turned on his heel.  "I'll conduct this interview later."

"Maybe next time you can try asking us when's a good time instead of ambushing us," Nathan said bitingly.

“Tomorrow might be better,” Duke told him. “We're going to be a bit... _ busy _ ...today.”

"End of my shift, 5 o'clock, my office."  Nathan said shortly.

Barrington scowled but didn't argue as he hastily retreated.

Duke grinned at his back and scrambled to his feet, pulling on his pants now Barrington was leaving. He picked up Nathan's clothes and deposited them at the water's edge. He considerately turned his back so Nathan could get dressed in relative privacy, and waited until he heard the soft pad of Nathan's feet in the sand behind him before he turned around, tears of laughter running down his face.

“Damn, that was funny,” he laughed.

Nathan grinned at him.  "You really took one for the team, there."

“Is it bad that I enjoyed the look of horror on his face?” Duke smirked.

"If it is then we're both bad together," Nathan smirked.   "What an ass."

“Aww, Nathan, I didn't realise you noticed,” Duke smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. He knew that's not what Nathan meant but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Besides, Barrington might still be watching them from a distance. “Yours isn't so bad either,” he added, craning his head to admire Nathan's ass in his jeans.

"Duke!" Nathan sputtered, turning red.

“Sorry, sorry, just playing the part,” Duke backtracked hurriedly.

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled, recovering enough to add, "We all know you think it's Audrey who has Haven's finest ass."

“That was a joke, as you well know,” Duke reminded him. “Everyone knows that the finest ass in Haven is mine,” he grinned.

"Is you, more likely," Nathan said, with a friendly nudge and a smile so Duke would know he was only teasing.

“Speak for yourself,” Duke laughed. “C’mon, I really need a shower to wash the salt out of my hair,” he flicked his head to send salty droplets of water in Nathan's direction.

"Yeah, okay.  If we're doing a romantic dinner I ought to wear something nicer than this anyhow."

“Would be good to look the part for the photos,” Duke agreed as he mentally ran through what was in his wardrobe and wondered whether either of them even owned a working iron.

Nathan caught Duke's worried expression.  "You need to borrow something to wear?"

“Thanks, that'd be good,” Duke replied, relieved that he didn't have to try to put together a smart outfit from his eccentric array of clothing.

"Can raid my closet, you're welcome to anything you like.  Should fit ok."

“Should do,” Duke agreed. “You own clothes which aren't jeans and a t-shirt, right?”

Nathan just gave him a Look.

“Yeah, ok, silly question,” Duke smiled.

"Sometimes I gotta look the part, you know.  For my job."

“True, true,” Duke agreed.

"Though at the moment, I'm mostly looking forward to having underwear on again," Nathan said dryly - his sea-sodden briefs had been left off when he got dressed again.  "Haven't been commando since we got swapped."

“We agreed we were never going to mention that again,” Duke said darkly. Although the thought of Nathan going commando was highly distracting.

Nathan was quiet for a moment, remembering being in Duke's body, remembering the pain he'd felt.  "I wasn't a good friend to you back then.  Should've been.  You needed us and we weren't there for you, after all the times you were there for us.  That wasn't okay."

“It's fine, Nathan. It's in the past. We're friends now, right?”

"Yeah.  But you were hurt because I wasn't there when you needed me.  Don't know if I can ever make that right."

Duke reached out to place his hand on Nathan's shoulder. “You don't need to. I mean that, you don't need to. I'm here, I'm alive, it's all good,” he smiled.

"You shouldn't have to keep turning the other cheek," Nathan said, upset.  "All these years, I hurt and hurt and hurt you, and you keep forgiving me, keeping saying it's fine.  It's  _ not _ fine, Duke.  I don't get a free pass just because I'm not still doing it.  It's not okay to hurt you, it's never okay, no matter who does it.  You shouldn't have to just live with that."

“Nathan,” Duke got his attention. “Stop.” He folded his arms around Nathan and pulled him close. “No, it wasn't ok, but it's in the past. You beating yourself up over it isn't going to change that. I've forgiven you, now you need to forgive yourself.”

Nathan hesitated a moment, then leaned against Duke, wrapping his arms around him in return.  "Just wish there was something I could do to make up for it," he mumbled.

“You don't need to make up for it,” Duke reminded him, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Although...you know, I do have a  _ lot _ of unpaid parking tickets. If you could maybe lose those it would help,” he smiled.

"Those're already gone.  Cleaned out your file.  Thought I told you," Nathan said, confused.

“Don't recall you mentioning that,” Duke said quietly. “Thank you.” That was...surprising coming from always-play-by-the-rules Nathan.

Nathan shrugged as he swung up into the driver's seat of his truck.  "Figured clearing out the bullshit was the least I could do.  Didn't take out everything, but got rid of everything you didn't deserve."

“Appreciate it,” Duke told him softly as he slipped into the passenger seat. “You didn't have to do that.”

"Least I could do.  Should've been fair all along," Nathan said, pulling out and heading home.

“Yeah, I'll give you that one,” Duke replied with a laugh in his voice.

"I meant it, when I said I want to make it right, much as I can.  Know there's not much I can do, but what I can, I will.  That's a promise."

“I know you will and I meant it when I said that you don't need to. The  _ only _ thing you need to do is forgive yourself for it. That's what you can do to make it right.”

Nathan gave him a crooked little smile.  "Tall order.  Will do my best."

“Good,” Duke smiled back at him.  “'Bout fucking time.”

"I'm glad you're okay," Nathan said quietly.  "If I'd lost you, I…dunno what I'd have done."

“Don’t. Don't  _ think _ like that,” Duke said fiercely. “You don't need to worry about it any more. That...hell...is over.” He could see the worry on Nathan's face, the deep frown lines and the tension in his jaw. “It's over Nate. You're not gonna lose me. Friends for life, right? BFFs?”

Nathan reached out to take Duke's hand and give it a squeeze, fiercely tight, but all he said was, "Thought BFFs were a teenage girl thing."

“Yeah, but seeing as you're acting like one…” Duke grinned, squeezing his hand back.

Nathan let go so he could lightly cuff Duke's shoulder.  "Just for that I get the shower first," he told Duke.

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure you leave me some hot water.”

Nathan gave him an innocent look.  "Would I do a thing like that?"

“Yeah, you absolutely would,” Duke mock-glared at him before laughing.

"Don't tempt me," Nathan laughed.  

Once he pulled up to the house, he grinned and Duke and said, "Last one to the bathroom gets a cold shower," and took off up the driveway at a run.

Duke hurtled after him. There was nothing he hated more than being  _ cold _ . He flew through the front door, jostling Nathan who was still getting his boots off, and dashed up the stairs.

Nathan abandoned the attempt to kick his boots off and leapt up the stairs with one off and one on, sending Duke flying onto the bed with a shove and ducking into the bathroom first.

Duke let out a squeak of annoyance as he hit the bed and heard Nathan slam the bathroom door. He started taking off his shoes and tried not to think about Nathan being naked just the other side of the door. He sighed. Maybe a cold shower wouldn't be such a bad idea anyway.

Despite his threats, Nathan wasn't long in the shower at all, and certainly didn't use up all the hot water.  He emerged with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his damp hair standing up in crazy spikes where he'd toweled it dry.

Having Nathan so close and barely covered for the second time that day, sent Duke scurrying towards the relative safety of the bathroom. He looked  _ so good _ like that and Duke reminded himself that this was all  _ fake _ , that all the closeness and the touching and the  _ date _ they were about to go on...none of it was real. He sighed deeply to himself and stepped into the shower, appearing from the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and hoping Nathan would have already got dressed and gone downstairs.

Unfortunately Nathan was standing at his dresser putting the finishing touches on his appearance.  He'd actually broken out a suit and tie for the occasion, his hair was neatly combed, and he was just adding modest dabs of aftershave and cologne.  He was freshly shaven, too, a detail that Duke had missed when Nathan had emerged from the shower.

Hurriedly, Duke turned his back and began rifling through the closet. There was something about a man in a suit that was  _ thoroughly distracting _ and he bit his tongue against the words that formed in his mouth. As he searched through clothes, surprised by the amount of not-t-shirts Nathan had, he risked furtive glances over his shoulder. Damn, that ass in those pants… He was relieved when Nathan went downstairs and out of sight. Picking out a pair of black pants which were just a tiny bit too tight, and a crisp, white, dress shirt, which he wore with the sleeves rolled up and open at the collar, he quickly got dressed and tied his hair back before following Nathan down the stairs.

Nathan's eyebrows rose at the sight of Duke.  "Someone cleans up nice," he said approvingly.

“Thanks,” Duke grinned, basking in the approval. “You do too.”

"You don't have to say that," Nathan said, looking self conscious as they headed out to the car.

“I meant it,” Duke replied quietly. “Any woman will be lucky to have you.”

Nathan snorted as he climbed up into the cab of his truck.  "Right.  Which is why you see them falling all over themselves fighting for me."

“Then they're missing out,” Duke told him. “Sure you don't want me to drive?” He offered.

"I'm fine.  Unless you wanted to?"

“No, no, you've driven everywhere the last couple days. Just thought I'd offer.”

"I appreciate it, but this is fine.  Gentleman should take care of his date, right?" he gave Duke a little lopsided grin.

“Even on a fake date,” Duke agreed with a half smile.

"Got to make it look good," Nathan nodded.

“Yeah,” Duke agreed, the smile falling from his face, all business again. “Needs to look right for the photos.”

"Is it so bad as all that?" Nathan said, noticing Duke's smile drop away.  "Promise I don't have cooties.  Least, not since second grade."

“No, not bad at all,” Duke replied. “You had cooties in second grade? Sure they're gone?” He teased.

"One one way to find out," Nathan grinned and poked Duke's cheek.  "If I got 'em, so do you."

“Yeah, yeah, I probably had them anyway, all the kissing and cuddling we've been practicing.”

Nathan blushed.  "Yup, it'd be a downright serious case of it by now."

“It would,” Duke agreed mock-seriously. “Joking aside, is it getting easier for you?”

"Think so," Nathan nodded.  "Am I blushing less?"

“No,” Duke laughed. “But I'm relieved to hear that you're finding it a bit less awkward now. Was beginning to think I was losing my touch.”

"No, it's not you, you're the one any woman would be lucky to have," Nathan shook his head.  "I'm the problem."

“You aren't a  _ problem _ , Nathan,” Duke replied hotly. “If you aren't at ease around me, that's down to me, or the situation, or both, not you. We can call this off any time,” he reminded him.

"I appreciate that, but that's not an option.  Besides, if the problem can't be me, then it can't be you, either.  It's a hell of a position to be in, for both of us.  That's enough."

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Duke said as they pulled up outside the Gull. As promised, Tracy had left all the lights on so the bar looked welcoming and he smiled as he faintly heard soft music playing inside. He hadn't asked her to do that, and it really wasn't essential, but it did help to set the right mood for some good photos.

Nathan hopped down and went around to Duke's side of the truck, opening the door and offering his arm with a shy grin.

Duke took it graciously and leaned in to peck him on the cheek, smelling the citrus, woodsy, notes of cologne that was so  _ Nathan _ . “Always the gentleman,” he smiled.

"Doing my best," Nathan smiled, only blushing a little this time - the way a man might blush if his lover gave him a sweet compliment and a kiss.

Duke linked arms with him as they walked to the door. Tracy had gone all out with the romantic music and had set up the best table with candles and a bottle of champagne in a cooler. He made a mental note to thank her in the morning. This was perfect for the photos.

He pulled out a chair for Nathan and poured them each a glass of champagne.

"You really went all out," Nathan sounded impressed.

“I just told Tracy what we needed, she did the rest,” Duke shrugged off the compliment.

"I hope you pay her well," Nathan grinned.

“Of course, you know me, always look after my people,” Duke said, taking a sip of champagne before turning to go into the kitchen to check on the food.

When he came back Nathan had picked up a rose that was on the table and was looking at it pensively.  He brushed the soft petals over his lips and smiled to feel their silk against his skin.

Duke faltered, almost stumbling over his own feet, as his imagination wandered to places that it  _ really _ shouldn't. He kept hold of the plates and delivered one to Nathan with a flourish.

"That looks amazing," Nathan said happily, inhaling the fragrant steam appreciatively.  "Smells amazing, too."

“Hope it tastes just as good,” Duke worried as he took pictures of their food, as well as one of Nathan sipping champagne with his eyes closed.

"If you're behind this, it surely will.  Maybe not as good as if you cooked it personally, but still great," Nathan smiled.

“Hope so,” Duke answered with a smile. He  _ had  _ designed the dish and he had every confidence in his chef.

Nathan took his first bite and made a noise of approval.  "Perfect."

“Good,” Duke beamed at him as he took a bite. It was delicious and flavours filled his mouth. “Hang on,” he pulled his phone out and got a forkful ready which he raised in Nathan's direction. “Cute photo opportunity?” He suggested.

"Sure," Nathan put a bite of food on his own fork and extended it likewise.

Twisting awkwardly, Duke managed to position himself so he could take the food and snap a picture. He checked his phone and smiled before he showed Nathan. “Cute, huh?”

"Looks really real," Nathan said approvingly.

“Does, doesn't it?” Duke answered. “Convincing enough, anyway.”

"This is amazing, all of this.  Thank you for setting it up."

“I only made a phone call,” Duke laughed. “I'll be sure to pass your thanks on though, appreciate it.”

"I'll have to make sure our next date is just as good," Nathan grinned.

“Fake date,” Duke reminded him. “But yeah, might as well make it fun.”

"I have something in mind already," Nathan smiled.

“Do tell,” Duke smiled back and leaned towards him.

"And spoil the surprise?  No way," Nathan chuckled.

“A surprise romantic date? Careful, Nathan, I'll start to think you mean it,” Duke said lightly, with just a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"No way, you can do much better," Nathan told him.

“Yeah, 'cause I'm fighting off the admirers with a stick,” Duke said, smiling to take the bitterness out of his words.

"Can't imagine why not,” Nathan said frankly.

Duke shrugged. “Reputation, maybe? No shortage of people looking for casual, if that's what I wanted…”

Nathan grimaced.  "People shouldn't be judging you, that's damn shallow."

“Can't blame 'em,” Duke admitted. “My past isn't a secret to anyone. Let them judge, it's their problem, not mine,” he added defiantly.

"They're idiots.  You've more than proven yourself - not that you should have ever had to in the first place."

“Yes, they are,” Duke smiled. “Present company excluded, of course.”

"Yeah, in my case the idiocy is past tense," Nathan said wryly.

“You were never an idiot. At least I gave you a few pretty damn good reasons to hate me.”

"Like I didn't do the same?”

“Maybe,” Duke agreed with a glance at Nathan's forearm, covered by his long sleeved shirt. “I don't hate you. I never did.” He stood up abruptly and cleared the dishes, whisking them away to the kitchen.

Nathan tentatively followed after him, knocking on the kitchen door.  "Duke?  Can I help clean up?”

“No, no, I was just getting the desserts. Why don't you go and sit down, I'll be out in a minute,” he smiled.

Nathan was pensive when Duke came back out, and he greeted him with, "Thinking of getting the tattoo removed.  Past time."

“Well it would be kinda nice knowing you won't be the one to kill me,” Duke said with a small smile.

"No one's going to kill you, least of all me," Nathan frowned, his hand unconsciously going to the tattoo as if to rub it away.  "Never should have done that."

“You had your reasons,” Duke reminded him. “Shut up and eat your dessert.”

"Really didn't.  Being viciously spiteful isn't a reason."

“That's how you see it? Because I don't.”

"And how do you see it?" Nathan asked skeptically.

“You wanted to do what was right to protect Troubled people, and the town. At that particular time, you saw me as a threat to that. Maybe you were wrong, maybe you were right, but you got the tattoo so that if it came down to it - and only  _ if _ \- you knew you could take me down permanently. That you could do what needed to be done.”

Nathan shook his head.  "Can't claim that.  You give me too much credit."

“You don't give yourself _ enough _ credit,” Duke gave him a half smile.

Not wanting to continue the argument, Nathan looked away.

Duke studied him carefully and leaned back in his chair. Maybe now wasn't the time to push it. “How's the dessert?” He asked as he took a spoonful.

Nathan took a spoonful, letting the rich mocha mousse melt on his tongue.  "Amazing," he murmured.

“Damn,” Duke muttered after he'd eaten. “That's better than when I make it.” Deep lines appeared on his forehead as he tried to work out what the chef had done differently.

"No, I'm sure yours would be better," Nathan said loyally.

“Trust me, it isn't,” Duke shook his head. “But thanks.”

"Everything you make is the best," Nathan smiled.

Duke grinned and blushed, revelling in the praise.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Nathan asked curiously.

Looking down at the table, Duke took a deep breath. “Basic stuff? Kinda had to, not like there was anyone else around to do it for me. Got bored eating the same stuff so I tried different things. Picked up a few tips on my travels, helped out in a kitchen in Italy for a while when things went from bad to worse. Just kept experimenting with flavours and techniques and voilà.”

Nathan reached across the table and gave Duke's hand a squeeze.  "Sorry I never did more for you.  Shouldn't've had to have it so rough."

Duke squeezed his hand back and shrugged. “Wasn't much you could have done.”

"Maybe.  But could've done something."

“Lots of people could have done something. They didn't. I survived.”

"Doesn't make it okay."

“Nope,” Duke sighed. “But it can't be changed either.”

"If you ever need help again, will you come to me?" Nathan asked quietly.  "I know asking for help's no easy thing, but it'd mean a lot to me."

“I don't plan on needing help again, but yeah, if I need anything, I'll ask you,” Duke replied just as quietly.

"Thanks," Nathan gave his hand another squeeze before going back to his dessert.

“And you'll do the same, right? Come to me if you need anything?”

"Been doing that almost since the day Audrey came to Haven.  You've done more than you ever should've had to.  Not gonna heap more on you."

“Not the point. I'm here for you, whatever you need. For chrissakes, I'm marrying you, aren't I? And it might not be real but it's  _ something _ .”

Nathan looked surprised.  "Didn't think of it like that," he said slowly, looking worried, and guilty.  "This is a lot to ask of you.  If you're not okay with it, we can call it off."

Duke raised one eyebrow at him. “Three million dollars, Nate. We are  _ not _ calling anything off. Too many people in need.”

"You keep sacrificing so much for Haven," Nathan said softly.  "You should get to focus on yourself for a while.  Even if…" he swallowed hard.  "Even if that means leaving once this is done."

Biting back the words he wanted to say, Duke poured the last of the champagne and reached for Nathan's hand. “It might be good for me to get away for a bit,” he felt Nathan's hand tense beneath his own and watched the muscle in his jaw flicker. “You know I haven't actually decided yet, right? I might not go anywhere.”

"I know.  But if you want to, you should," Nathan told him, even though it felt like his throat was closing up.  "You should get to have what you want, for a change."

“You know,” Duke said conversationally. “You must have like a million vacation days saved up. You could always come with me. We're doing a fake marriage, might as well have a fake honeymoon,” he laughed.

Nathan couldn't help brighten up, looking like a puppy whose master had stopped scolding and forgiven it.  "You'd want that?"

Seeing the expression of hope on Nathan's face, Duke grinned. “Yeah, sure. Why not? Good company, go somewhere warm and less Haven-y for a while. Could be fun.”

"You seriously mean it?  You're not just joking?" Nathan asked, and the fragile hope in his face reminded Duke of Nathan as a kid, back when Nathan had never known whether Duke was sincere in his friendship or might turn around and laugh at him.  

“Yeah, I seriously mean it. No, I'm not just joking,” Duke ran his thumb over the back of Nathan's hand. “This...our friendship, I mean...it means a lot to me. Hope you know that,” he patted Nathan's hand as he released it. “I…,” he swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “Should probably clear these dishes.”

"Means a lot to me too," Nathan said, giving Duke's hand a squeeze before he released it.  "I'll help," he offered happily, collecting their plates as he added, "You're not wrong about the time off.  Doubt anyone's gonna begrudge me if I want to take a month or few.  Or six.  Or a year.  Won't be a lot for Haven PD to do once reconstruction's done."

Duke grinned at the change in Nathan and knew he'd do anything to keep that smile on Nathan's face. “We'll talk about it nearer the time, rebuilding’s gonna take a while,” he reminded him. “But I promise I won't take off without you.”

"That means a lot to me," Nathan said softly, looking both glad and relieved.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon, let's get all this cleaned up,” Duke stretched and picked up the last of the dishes to carry them to the kitchen.  Washing up didn't take long and Duke blew out the candles and silenced the music before he locked up.

"Tell Tracy I said thanks for setting all this up, would you?" Nathan asked.

“Will do. Should have some convincing photos,” Duke replied.

Nathan looked over at him and then smirked.  "Maybe we should end the traditional way, with a kiss."

“Funny,” Duke replied, looking away.

Nathan's smile dropped away immediately.  "Sorry.  Bad joke."

“Yeah,” Duke agreed as he got in the truck. “You always did have a terrible sense of humour,” he teased.

"S'why I don't try often," Nathan admitted ruefully as he got in, starting them off towards home.

“Maybe you should try more often, get better at it,” Duke laughed.

"Never gonna be a comedian," Nathan shook his head.

“Probably not,” Duke said. “But you have your moments.”

"Good ones or bad ones?" Nathan asked dryly.

“Mostly bad,” Duke said just as dryly.

"Sounds right," Nathan admitted.

“Today’s been kinda fun,” Duke said, changing the subject. “In a weird sorta way. Been good seeing you relax a bit.”

"It has.  Enjoyed myself.  Hope it wasn't too bad for you."

“Not at all,” Duke said, surprised that Nathan thought it might have been.

"Good, that's good," Nathan was clearly relieved.

“Thanks again for lending me something to wear, least I could look the part.”

"You can keep it if you want.  Looks better on you than it ever did on me."

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” Duke smiled.

"Flattered, but trust me on this."

“Nathan,” Duke said as they pulled up outside the house. “You do  _ know _ you're a good looking guy, right? Because it kinda sounds like you  _ don't  _ and if I have to keep reminding you of that, this whole thing is going to get  _ very _ weird.”

Nathan shrugged.  "I'm okay, I guess."

“More than ok,” Duke told him firmly. “And that is the last time I'm saying that.”

"Kind of you, but you don't have to."

“No, but it's true. Now shut up.”

"You're weird," Nathan told him.

“Yes, I am,” Duke laughed.

Nathan pulled up.  "Gonna get some work done, or straight to bed?"

“What are you doing? Don't want to disturb you if I come up later.”

"Should really get some work done," Nathan sighed.

“Anything you need help with?” Duke offered.

"Thanks, but I should be ok," Nathan smiled.

“Ok, let me know if you change your mind,” Duke told him. “I'm gonna go through all the pics, find the best ones to send to Seth.”

"He agreed to help out?"

“He will,” Duke said confidently. “I'll call him in the morning.”

"All right.  Good luck to him."

Duke smiled and followed Nathan indoors. “Beer?” He asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

Duke opened two bottles and passed one to Nathan.

Nathan worked for a couple of hours, sorting out plans for the next phase of rebuilding.  Duke sat at the table with him, sorting through the photos they’d taken and selecting the best ones for photoshopping onto a different background.  He couldn’t help smiling as he swiped through his phone and saw how much more comfortable Nathan looked in the photos of them together.  Across the table, Nathan’s face was a picture of concentration as he pored over figures and schedules and he didn’t notice the goofy grin on Duke’s face.


	8. Chapter 8

Duke woke early the next morning but Nathan had already left for work.  He must have been up at ass o’clock, Duke thought as he got ready.  After he’d made coffee, he called Seth.

The phone rang for ages before he answered.  “Do you  _ know _ what time it is?!” Seth’s voice snapped at him.

“I do.  Did I wake you?”  Duke replied sweetly.

“...No…”

“Then stop complaining.”

There was an audible sigh on the other end of the line before Seth spoke again.  “So what new stuff is going on in that creepy town of yours? Anything the DarkSide Seekers can help you with?”

“Not exactly,” Duke hedged.  “But I do need your help...You’re good with Photoshop, right?”

Seth made a non-committal grunt.

Ignoring him, Duke carried on.  “I need you to fake some photos.  Drop images onto different backgrounds, make them look like they’ve been taken on different days, that sorta thing.”

“And why would I do that?”  Seth laughed.

“Because you wouldn’t want word getting out that you fake your supernatural footage,” Duke told him, keeping his voice friendly and conversational.

Seth stopped laughing.  “You wouldn’t,” he said, but there was a waver in his voice.

“Try me,” Duke growled back at him, kind of relieved that they weren’t face to face because the urge to punch Seth was just as strong as ever.

“When do you need them by?”

“Lunchtime, need to get some printed by this afternoon.”

“You’ll get ‘em.”

With that, Seth hung up and Duke quickly emailed the original images to him, adding a message to remind him that it was urgent.

After he’d done that, he drove to the Gull to check on things there and make sure his team knew how much he and Nathan appreciated their efforts last night.  He wrote the paychecks and added a bonus on for everyone for the extra work they’d done.  His phone pinged with an email from Seth sooner than he’d expected.

The images were faultless - he’d used a variety of backgrounds from landscapes to buildings - and he’d added notes for where each image was so they could put together a backstory for each one.  The last line of the email just said “you owe me” and Duke smiled to himself.

Having saved the images, he dashed over to the print shop in Bangor and got a copy of each one printed.  He checked the time and quickly drove back to Haven, going straight to the police station to show Nathan.  They should have just enough time to go through them, and memorize where each one was supposed to have been taken, before Barrington arrived at five o’clock.  Duke was in no doubt that he’d be fastidiously on time.

“Hey,” he greeted Nathan when he arrived.  He leaned in and placed a hand on his shoulder as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.  Just in case Barry had arrived early, he told himself, not for any other reason.  Definitely not.

"Hey," Nathan returned the greeting, kiss and all.  Duke had been right about the 'method acting' - it was easier to do this if he wasn't trying to turn it off and on, if he just let himself live in the role.  "I brought the family photo album, there's enough blank pages at the end for our stuff and it hasn't been added to for a few years, so the timeline will fit.  And it's old enough that the wear and tear will help it look real."

“You think of everything,” Duke smiled as he unconsciously rubbed his face where Nathan's lips had touched.

"Could say the same about you.  Last night's date was amazing."

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Duke replied honestly.

"We'll need to get our stories straight for these," Nathan opened the book and began putting photos in, as if there was nothing strange about Duke Crocker being in the Wuornos family photo album.

“Yeah, Seth sent me all the info,” Duke said as he started to tell Nathan the locations for each picture.

They'd just finished up when Barrington came striding into the station, a smugly triumphant look on his face.

"Doesn't bode well," Nathan frowned.

“If it isn't my favourite lawyer,” Duke smirked.

Barrington strutted into Nathan's office and slapped a piece of paper down on the desk without a word.  A photocopy of Duke's marriage certificate.

Duke recognised it immediately. “And?” He raised one eyebrow and folded his arms as he rested his butt on the desk.

Barrington looked irritated.  Whatever reaction he must have imagined for his grand reveal, this wasn't it.  "What do you mean, 'and'?  This  _ proves _ you're lying!"

"Man can get married more'n once," Nathan pointed out.

“I have  _ no _ idea what you're implying but yes, I was married, now I plan to get married again. Plenty of people do,” Duke replied reasonably, albeit through gritted teeth.

"If you found the marriage certificate you ought've also found Evi Ryan's death certificate," Nathan said in a warning tone.  "And property and residence records show they were separated long before that."

"None of that matters," Barrington waved a hand dismissively, looking incredulous that they were missing the point.  "You, Crocker, were married to a  _ woman _ ."

Duke couldn't hold back laughter. “Yes, I was. You have  _ heard  _ of bisexuality, right?”

Barrington gave a contemptuous snort.  "An excuse for people so indiscriminate they'll sleep with anything human."

Nathan's expression went ice-cold.  "You want to think real hard about the next words that come out of your mouth. Best be an apology."

Duke looked at Nathan with an expression which was clearly asking for permission to punch him. Nathan shook his head and Duke's fists clenched as he resisted the temptation.

“Indiscriminate?” Duke asked. “No, I can assure you I am  _ very _ discerning. I just don't limit myself to one gender. See,” he stepped forwards and pointed to Barrington's chest. “It's what's in here that matters to me, not what someone has between their legs.” He stepped back again, not trusting himself to be that close and  _ not _ throw a punch. “So, I think Nathan was waiting on an apology?”

"I stand by what I said.  We're done here."

"Are we?" Nathan asked.  "You're a lawyer.  You should know the odds of winning the discrimination suit we'll be immediately filing, especially with a whole town full of people who've witnessed you making every attempt to discredit us from the second you learned my future spouse isn't a woman.  Last I checked, court rulings say you can't discriminate based on sexuality in the workplace.  And even if you did manage to win it, how's it going to look when Barrington, Barrington, Barrington, and Bellfast is the defendant in a discrimination lawsuit?  Your clients might be a bunch of rich straight white men who are perfectly okay with discrimination.  But they won't want a law firm that's sloppy enough to get caught doing it."

“Or you could just apologize,” Duke reminded him with a shrug. “And let us get on with our wedding arrangements.”

Barrington's eyes narrowed.  "You think anyone's going to believe you over me?"

Nathan wordlessly pointed to the camera in the front corner of the office's ceiling.

Duke stepped forwards, getting into Barrington's space as he bent to murmur in his ear. “I believe that's what's known as checkmate.”

Barrington stepped back with a snarl.  "So what, you'll blackmail me into giving you the money?  A fine thing for a police detective!  I'd have expected that from your record, Crocker, but Haven PD should be thinking about how  _ that _ accusation will sound."

Nathan put a hand on Duke's shoulder, both a comfort and a restraint.  "Not blackmailing or threatening anything.  Just expecting the same fair assessment you'd do if I were marrying a woman.  And now, since you've insulted and upset the man I love, I'm going to ask you to leave.  You can look over our photo album tomorrow -  _ if _ you apologize."

Duke's hand instinctively covered Nathan's where it rested on his shoulder. “Still waiting,  _ Barry _ .”

The lawyer growled, then spun on his heel and marched out.

Nathan turned to Duke.  "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

“Apart from the urge to punch something? I'm fine. Are you?”

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?  Aside from the aforementioned desire to punch that smug shit, that is."

“Well he  _ did _ just threaten to drag Haven PD into this. Effectively threatened your  _ job _ . So I'll ask again. Are you ok?”

"That?  He was just bluffing.  He's in the wrong and he knows it.  He won't take the chance of getting mud all over the firm, his daddy won't appreciate that."

Duke nodded. “Fair point. You were very convincing, by the way, when you said 'the man I love’.”

Nathan blushed, mumbling something incoherent.

Duke looked at him, his lips curled into a half smile. “Yeah...I'm not even gonna pretend I understood that.”

"Good," Nathan muttered.

Duke studied him for a moment, then looked away, deciding not to press the issue. “You back for dinner tonight?” he checked.

"Yeah, I figured this would take a while so I don't have anything else that needs doing here.  I can take the rest home.  You working the Gull tonight or are you done for the day?"

“I'm done, feels like the Gull runs better without me,” he grinned ruefully. “I'll cook again if you like?”

"Never have to ask.  But don't say that about the Gull, that place would fall apart without you."

“Maybe,” Duke cautiously agreed. “Dinner at 7?”

"Whenever you like and whatever you make is fine.  I'll do the dishes," Nathan told him, thinking how comfortably domestic it all sounded.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they both had off, Duke came downstairs in the morning to find Nathan up and dressed and ready for the day, two travel mugs of coffee on the table.  "Got plans today.  You ready to go out?”

Duke raised his eyebrows. “Plans?” He asked skeptically. “What plans?”

"S'a surprise.  Come on."

“Oh gods,” Duke replied as he pulled on his shoes. “Should I be worried?” he teased lightly.

"Hope not.  Aimed to find something you like," Nathan worried, too anxious to take the joke as the light-hearted teasing he knew it was.

“Then I'm sure I'll enjoy it,” Duke reassured him, resting a hand on his shoulder and stroking with his thumb.

Nathan looked over with a smile, reassured - and reminded how nice it was to feel touch, the warm solid comfort of Duke's hand.  "Hope so.  It's about two and a half hours drive each way, and I can't think of anything you'll need, save your wallet."

“Then let's go,” Duke smiled back at him and picked up the mugs of coffee.

Nathan smiled and headed out to the truck.  They drove south, Duke making conversation and Nathan listening.  Nathan took an exit into Portland and drove to the city's convention center, where crowds and hubbub were swirling around.

“This looks very not Nathan-y,” Duke grinned, his eyes casting around for some clue what was going on at the center. They landed on a small sign just as Nathan parked the truck. Duke leaped out almost before it had stopped. “Food fair?” He practically bounced with excitement.

Nathan looked a little chagrined that Duke had spotted it before the grand entrance Nathan had planned, but he grinned all the same to see Duke so happy.  "Maine Food Fair.  Expo for all the top food vendors from around the state to show off their best stuff, or so says the website."

Duke bounced closer to Nathan, unable to control his excitement. Seized by impulse, his hand went to Nathan's face, gently resting on his jaw as he leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips.

Nathan blushed at their first unscripted kiss, but he figured Duke must be planning to take a photo so he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

As Nathan kissed him back, photos were the furthest thing from Duke's mind. He lost himself for a moment, in the feel of Nathan's lips against his, in the fascination that Nathan was actually relaxing into it. Just a moment, before he dropped his face away, looking down even as he ran his fingers along Nathan's jaw. “Thank you,” he said softly. “You are  _ the best _ .”

Nathan blushed even more at the praise than at the kiss.  "I'm glad you like it."

“I do,” Duke nodded. “C’mon,” he linked arms with Nathan and hurried him to the door.

Nathan gladly tagged along after, happy because Duke was happy.  Was this what dating was supposed to be like?  It was so different than the dates he'd been on - and so much better.

Once inside, Duke drank in the sights and tried to make a plan of which order to see things in. Forcing himself to slow down, he decided that a methodical approach was the best bet. Stand by stand, one at a time, try to get round all of them. He eagerly made his way to the first stand, still dragging Nathan along with him.

"Maine Maple Mania," Nathan read the banner on the stand, looking amused.

Within seconds, Duke was engaged in conversation with the supplier and tasting the maple syrup which was helpfully poured over pancakes. “Mmmf,” he mumbled through a mouthful. “Nathan, you  _ have _ to try this.”

Nathan accepted a sample, taking the morsel in his mouth and closing his eyes in bliss as the rich flavor washed over his tongue.

“Good?” Duke's eyes were dancing as he smiled at the look of pleasure on Nathan's face.

"Really good.  Gonna have to come back for a bottle of this.  Or a few."

“Definitely,” Duke agreed. “Need to talk to them about bulk orders for the Gull too.” He tapped out a note into his phone and whisked Nathan off to the next stand.

They went around the whole fair, tasting, sampling, admiring, with Duke making notes about each stand to remind him which ones to go back to. Eventually they reached the end and started going through Duke's notes.

“Which ones do you want to go back to?” He asked Nathan so he could make sure they went back to those ones first.

"Trust your judgement.  Everything was really good.  Though…the pancake people are on your list, right?"  It had been a stand selling homemade pancake mixes, simple shake-and-pour bottles that even Nathan could manage without burning the kitchen down.

“Yes, the pancake people are on my list,” Duke smiled. “As are the chocolate people, the cheese people, and the brewery. Oh, and the cupcake stand, Audrey’d like some of those.”

"Definitely.  I did like the smokehouse, that was some damn fine bacon.  And the pie people.  And, uh, and the jam people," Nathan admitted sheepishly.

“That was good bacon,” Duke agreed. “You and your sweet tooth,” he laughed. “Let's go do some shopping.”

Nathan grinned.  "I put a cooler with plenty of ice in the back of the truck this morning while you were getting up.  So if you want fridge or freezer stuff, it'll make the trip back ok."

“So thoughtful,” Duke murmured as he kissed Nathan on the cheek.

"Just wanted you to have the best time," Nathan mumbled, his cheeks charmingly pink.

“And I am,” Duke grinned, thinking (not for the first time) how adorable Nathan looked when he blushed like that.

"That's good.  I was pretty sure this would be something you'd like," he grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.  "Didn't stop me being nervous, though."

“You were nervous?” Duke asked, surprised. “This is  _ perfect _ .”

Nathan grinned, wide and delighted.  "Wanted it to be."

“Thank you,” Duke said softly. “It means a lot to me.”

"Just glad you're happy," Nathan beamed.

“I am definitely happy,” Duke confirmed as he took Nathan's arm and began steering him through the crowds to the stands they wanted to revisit.

Nathan even gallantly carried all their shopping - some of which was quite heavy.  He did know better than to offer to pay, however, bearing in mind Duke's pride.

Duke helped him load all of the bags into the back of the Bronco. “So much good food,” he grinned. “What do you fancy for dinner tonight? I'll cook again.”

Nathan gave him a shy grin.  "I like it best when you get creative and surprise me."

“Surprise it is then,” Duke said. “Thank you for a wonderful day.” He leaned over to kiss Nathan on the cheek, his hand resting on Nathan's shoulder for a beat longer than was strictly necessary.

"You're welcome," Nathan said quietly, hesitating a moment before leaning in to give Duke a soft kiss on the mouth.  That was, after all, the proper way to end a date - it would look good for the photos that Duke would surely remember to take.

The feel of Nathan's lips against his, along with the surprise that  _ Nathan _ had kissed  _ him _ , meant that Duke forgot all about photographs and he allowed himself a moment to forget about everything else and just wonder at the softness that he hadn't known existed in Nathan.

Nathan pulled back with a smile.  "Let's go home."

Duke smiled back and jumped into the passenger side of the truck, his mind racing through the different menu possibilities for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next week, the place started to feel more and more like home.  Duke's scant belongings, which had been carefully unpacked and placed around the house in a planned display of 'I live here too', wandered from their proper places and mingled with Nathan's things until there were Duke's clothes scattered here and there and Nathan's books - some of which Nathan himself hadn't read in years - left lying about.  The couch arrived, new and overstuffed and sinfully comfortable, which Nathan accepted with grumbling because he knew it was important to their charade.  The new mattress arrived also, along with fluffy pillows and a cloud-like down comforter and kitten-soft fleece blankets, and..."Silk sheets?  What the hell, Duke!"

“Yes, silk sheets,” Duke replied, fully prepared to argue his point. “They're more comfortable than your old ones, which is a good enough reason anyway, but they're also better at maintaining an even temperature so I won't be complaining that I'm cold all the time and you won't be too hot every night.”

"The same set of sheets is going to keep me cool and you warm?" Nathan snorted.  "You're slipping, Duke.  Could it be any more obvious you're pranking me?"

“Not at the same time, obviously,” Duke glared at him. “But yeah, they won't get so hot in the summer or cold in the winter. Seriously, just try them.”

"Duke.  I know you bought the bedding out of your own pocket.  And I'm fine with that, you're using it too, I get that you don't want to sleep on my shitty old mattress.  But you didn't need to go this far.  These must have cost a ridiculous amount.  You could have just gotten cotton."

“Not that much,” Duke mumbled. “You deserve the best.” He shrugged and turned away to go back to the kitchen. He knew they both had a busy week coming up so he was batch cooking dinners to make sure Nathan didn't start to rely on take out again.

Nathan watched him go, baffled.  'You deserve the best'?  What was that all about?  He looked at the sheets thoughtfully.  Admittedly, the old flannels he'd been using for lack of anything else really were too hot for summer.  And he was curious - he'd never owned any silk clothes, or had a lover wear them.  He unzipped the plastic pack the sheet set came in to take the fabric between his thumb and forefinger.  His eyes widened at the feel of it, smooth, cool, and soft in a way he'd never even imagined.  He pulled the sheets out, heedless that this would render them unreturnable - he'd give them to Duke when this was all over anyway, they were a preposterous indulgence.  But for now...he took a fold of the cloth and rubbed his cheek against it, his eyes closed in bliss.

“Are you gonna get the bed made up for later?” Duke called out from the kitchen. “Dinner’ll be half an hour or so.”

"...Yeah." Nathan called down.  He made up the bed quickly and turned to go downstairs, then hesitated.  He looked at the expanse of silk, so sleek and inviting.  He called down to Duke, "Gonna take a quick shower before dinner, moving all that furniture got me all hot and sweaty."

“'K,” Duke shouted back as he chopped and stirred. Nathan still wasn't down by the time dinner was ready so he filled up Tupperware boxes for the freezer and turned the heat down to keep tonight's dinner warm. Tapping his fingers against the counter, he shouted Nathan's name, and went upstairs when there was no answering voice. Dinner wouldn't keep on the stove for too long and he didn't want it to get ruined.

Whatever he was expecting when he walked into the bedroom, that… wasn't it. Nathan, wearing only a pair of white cotton briefs, was rolling around on the sheets like a cat who had found catnip. Duke took a moment to admire the sight of him in so much pleasure and his face flushed as he thought of different ways to get that reaction from Nathan. He softly closed the door behind him. Dinner could wait.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of weeks went by in a haze of getting used to living with each other, appreciating each other's company and grumbling at each others bad habits, before Duke's plans for another date were finalized. 

As he waited for Nathan to get ready (and that was a new thing, Nathan dawdling and staying in bed late on his days off...Duke blamed the silk sheets), he mentally ran through his checklist. The class was booked, he'd reserved a table at the restaurant, and he patted his pocket, checking he had the tickets for the gig. The Land Rover was fuelled up, he'd made coffee and breakfast to go… All sorted, now he just needed Nathan to hurry up and they would be ready.

Nathan reluctantly departed his silken cocoon and headed downstairs, blinking in surprise to see Duke up and ready first.

“Hey,” Duke greeted him chirpily. “You're up. Ready to go out?”

Nathan blinked again.  "Out?"

“Out,” Duke confirmed as he passed him a mug of coffee. “Date, remember?”

"Right.  Date," Nathan look a long gulp of coffee.  It was a shame, Duke made amazing coffee and it deserved to be savored and not guzzled, but sometimes a man just needed his caffeine.

Duke rolled his eyes and refilled Nathan's mug ready for the journey. “You could sound just a little bit more enthusiastic,” he snarked, grinning as Nathan glared back at him.

"I just woke up," Nathan protested.

“C'mon, sleepyhead. You can nap in the car,” Duke tried to hurry him.

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan yawned and headed out to the truck, settling into the passenger seat.

Duke swung himself into the driver's seat and started the engine, twisting around to watch the road as he reversed onto the street. “So, you're sleeping ok then?” He asked as he drove away

"Better than ever," Nathan admitted, sounding surprised about it.  "Slower to wake up though.  Not already awake at the slightest thing."

“Good,” Duke smiled. “'bout time you caught up on some sleep, can't imagine you got much over the last few years.”

Nathan looked puzzled.  "I didn't, but how did you know that?"

“Troubles disturbing you at all hours… Worrying about them even if there was nothing going on… Lumpy old mattress that would have been doing you damage even if you couldn't feel it. Need I go on?” Duke pointed out, smiling. “Besides, you used to look tired and now you don't.”

"It was a problem before Audrey showed up and things started getting bad.  And I couldn't feel the mattress, so that can't have been it.  It was uncomfortable, once I could feel it, but not bad enough to damage me."

“You'd be surprised,” Duke told him. “Even if you couldn't feel it, your body would have been aware of it on some level. Just that vague feeling of 'something not right here’ would've been enough to disturb your sleep.”

Nathan frowned thoughtfully.  "You think?"

“Yep, not to mention all the old injuries you're carrying around. You might not have felt them back then but they were still there.”

Nathan looked a little guilty.  "Yeah, Gloria's had some words for me 'bout that."

Duke nodded. “Good, someone needed to,” he smiled. “There's breakfast in the cooler if you're hungry.”

"Will that spoil my appetite for wherever we're headed?" Nathan asked.

“Nope,” Duke grinned, not giving anything away.

"Kay.  You eat anything?" Nathan asked.

“Not yet,” Duke admitted.

"Want me to take over driving so you can?"

Duke glanced at him sideways. “Yeah, no. But thanks.”

"Won't you be hungry?" Nathan asked worriedly.

“Nah, don't usually eat til lunchtime anyway.”

"If you're sure," Nathan said doubtfully.

“I am. Stop worrying,” Duke smiled.

"Fine.  But if you get hungry, we can stop."

“Yeah, yeah,” Duke said, knowing that he wouldn't. “Won't take us too long to get there anyway.”

"All right," Nathan said, settling back in with the truly excellent breakfast sandwich Duke had made, just how he liked it.

Duke grinned at the appreciative noise Nathan made as he ate. It was a sound he'd never get tired of hearing.

"How do you manage to make something so simple taste so damn good?" Nathan said happily.

“Sheer talent,” Duke joked. “Food you didn't make for yourself always tastes better.”

Nathan grinned.  "Pretty sure any food I made for you wouldn't taste better than what you make for yourself."

Duke laughed. “Yeah, ok, you might have a point there.”

"Looking forward to whatever you have planned," Nathan smiled.

“Just hope it lives up to expectations,” Duke said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure it will," Nathan said confidently.

Duke smiled back and carried on driving. They made small talk as they drove, admiring the scenery and arguing about music until Duke pulled off the road into a craft village.

Nathan looked around with interest.  "Never been here.  Neat place, though."

Jumping out of the Land Rover, Duke hurried to open Nathan's door with a flourish.

"Such a gentleman," Nathan smiled.

“Always,” Duke grinned back as he leaned in to kiss Nathan on the cheek. He didn't  _ think  _ Barry was anywhere around but he wouldn't put it past him either and it didn't do any harm to keep up the act anyway.

Nathan returned the kiss.  "Lead on."

Duke led the way to a small glass blowing factory which did classes. "I thought of maybe doing a pottery class, so we could do the scene from Ghost, but then I figured you'd - " he saw Nathan's glare, "yup, that exact reaction. So I thought this might be better.”

Nathan's glare turned into a wide-eyed look when he realized where they were.  "Glassblowing?  Do you mean…glassblowing  _ classes? _ "

“Yeah,” Duke grinned at him.

"We're taking a glassblowing class?" Nathan grinned, lighting up with excitement in a way he rarely let himself show.

“Yes, we are,” Duke laughed softly at his enthusiasm and steered him towards the door so they could get ready for the class.

"That's amazing," Nathan said delightedly.  "I didn't even know that was a thing.  How did you find this place?"

“I have my sources,” Duke said mysteriously, grinning at Nathan's obvious delight.

Nathan reached out to ruffle Duke's hair, grinning, and pulled him into a tight hug.

Duke went towards him willingly, if surprised by Nathan's sudden show of affection, and returned the hug just as tightly.

"You're the best," Nathan said fondly, releasing Duke with a kiss on his cheek.

Duke grinned at him and realised he would do  _ anything _ to keep that smile on Nathan's face. “C'mon,” he led the way into the workshop.

Nathan followed, looking around at everything with fascinated curiosity.  He listened attentively to the instructor, selecting his colors and pondering shapes.  His expression as they got to work was intense concentration, but a little smile still played about his lips.

Duke watched Nathan more than he concentrated on his work. His face was a picture, and he couldn't resist whipping his phone out to snap a shot while Nathan worked studiously.

Being that it was a beginners' class, they were making simple Christmas ornaments.  But Nathan's turned out lovely, shades of blue and and purple swirled together in a globe with delicately intricate patterns worked into the texture of the glass.

Duke admired Nathan's work. “Beautiful,” he said. “How’d you pick it up so quickly?” His own wasn't nearly so good, misshapen with clashing colours. He knew he'd keep it anyway, just as a memory of a good day.

Nathan shook his head.  "Just lucky, I guess."  It didn't occur to him that his intense focus on the instructions, his steady hands, his eye for beauty, or his experience with other crafts had contributed to his outcome.

“Or talent?” Duke smiled at him. “Want to go round some of the other shops?”

"Sounds great," Nathan told him, a little pink-cheeked at the praise.

Duke led the way around the craft village as they went into every shop. There was one which showcased local artists, a stone carving workshop, a place which sold hand-made clothing, an antiques store which Duke could have spent a fortune in, and several different food shops - a deli, a farm shop and a chocolate bar.

Nathan watched Duke linger around the antiques store wistfully.  "We should get some things here," he proposed.  "House is still barely furnished.  After, you can take 'em back to the Rouge."

“Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll come back another time though, don't wanna leave them in the truck all evening.”

Nathan nodded.  "Bet the owners would hold stuff if we pay for it now.  That way you won't lose it when someone else buys it."

“True,” Duke agreed as he started mentally cataloguing which pieces would go where, both in Nathan's house and on the Rouge. He chose a chesterfield armchair, covered in oxblood leather with a matching footstool, and a repurposed architect's chest which was now a large coffee table. He grinned happily once he'd negotiated prices with the owners and arranged to collect the furniture on Monday.

"Is that all?  We could get more," Nathan offered.

“For now,” Duke smiled. “You don't rush antiquing, Nathan.”

"Okay," Nathan said.  After a moment, he added quietly, "There wasn't much you could salvage from the Rouge, was there?"

“No, not much,” Duke admitted. “Most of the wooden stuff was in the water too long, anything fabric was a lost cause. If I'm being completely honest, I don't even know if I can get the engine working again.” He sighed. Bringing the Rouge up off the sea floor had been a mistake. Should've left her where she was. All the dreams he had of sailing away when Haven didn't need him any more, maybe taking Nathan along with him... they were just that. Dreams.

Nathan put an arm around him.  "If it can't be repaired, it can be replaced.  Some of that money's yours, too.  It's your home, it's going to be rebuilt same's everyone's."

“As a home, it's all good, it just doesn't function quite so well as a ship,” Duke laughed as he leaned into Nathan. “I'm not taking any of that money and especially not for that. I have a roof over my head and a fully operational business which is more than most people right now,” he added, firmly.

"Not saying you have to put yourself first in line.  I know you wouldn't do that any more'n I would," Nathan said fondly.  "But the reconstruction fund is to ensure every resident of Haven's home and place of business are restored.  You can be last on the list if you want, but you're still on it.  Work's not done until everything's made right."

“There's no point in me arguing with you, is there?” Duke laughed.

"None," Nathan grinned, gently ruffling Duke's hair.

Duke twisted to face him and, without thinking, curled his hand around Nathan's neck to pull him closer for a kiss. He pressed his lips to Nathan's, lingering for a moment before letting him go. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

Nathan brushed a thumb over Duke's cheek, his expression intent.  "You deserve no less than anyone else in Haven, Duke," he said, softly but firmly.  "Way I see it, you deserve so much more.  You're a hero."

“Shut up,” Duke said, his face going red as he ducked away.

"Just the truth," Nathan said simply, not pursuing it further.

“Got time for a couple of drinks before dinner,” Duke changed the subject.

"Sounds good," Nathan said, knowing better than to press.

“Let's go then,” Duke smiled.

There was a small bar nearby which served good coffee as well as alcohol, and they settled in to enjoy some pre-dinner drinks and conversation.

"So can I know what else you have planned for today?" Nathan smiled.

“I just mentioned dinner,” Duke grinned back. “After that, you'll have to wait and see,” he teased.

"Tease," Nathan grinned.

“Yeah,” Duke agreed, matching Nathan's grin.

"Still, fair's fair, I guess.  I didn't tell you what I had planned," Nathan conceded.

“Yep,” Duke replied cheerfully. “Drink up, table’s booked for 7.”

Nathan smiled and held up his bottle for their traditional double clink.

Having settled up the bar tab, Duke linked arms with Nathan and led the way up the street to the restaurant - a newly opened and buzzing steakhouse.

When it became clear where they were headed, Nathan gave Duke an appreciative grin.  "I do like a good steak."

“I know,” Duke smiled back. “This place opened last week and already has rave reviews.”

"I bet it won't be as good as your cooking, though," Nathan smiled.

“Nathan,” Duke said seriously. “You  _ know _ there is nothing better than my cooking.” He pulled open the door and ushered Nathan through, resting a hand on his back as they waited to be seated.

"Of course not," Nathan chuckled.  "But this seems like a pretty good runner up for when you don't want to go to all that work."

“Hope so,” Duke smiled as he pulled Nathan's chair out for him.

"Such a gentleman," Nathan smiled as he sat down.

“Takes one to know one,” Duke smiled back as he took his seat and picked up the wine list.

"Anything you recommend?" Nathan asked.

“Gotta be a red with steak,” Duke told him as he browsed the list. “Malbec,” he said decisively, his eyes landing on one of his favourite bottles.

"I'll trust your judgment," Nathan nodded.

Duke smiled back at him and ordered a glass for Nathan and a sparkling water for himself.

"No wine for you?" Nathan asked.

“Not unless you want to spend the night in a hotel,” Duke joked, focussing his attention on the menu.

Nathan blushed.  "Okay, then," he mumbled.

Duke looked at him through narrowed eyes for a moment as he tried to work out if Nathan meant it or not. “It's another receipt to show Barry,” he shrugged.

"Yeah, but won't be as solid as a hotel receipt from before we met him."

“No, true,” Duke sighed. “Maybe not then, eh?” He smiled.

"I'm happier at home, but if you want to drink, don't let me stop you."

“Then we'll go home,” Duke reassured him, glancing in the direction of their waiter so they could order their food.

"Thanks," Nathan smiled.

Their food didn't take long to arrive - they'd both chosen the same, a rib eye steak with all the trimmings, which Duke quickly pronounced as one of the best steaks he'd ever had,  _ including _ any that he'd cooked himself. Nathan followed it up with a honeycomb and chocolate dessert that Duke thought looked far too sickly sweet, but was persuaded to take a mouthful which turned out to be just as good as the steak had been.

Having settled the bill (which he was relieved that Nathan didn't argue about), Duke once again held the door open for Nathan and they walked down the street together.

“I...do have something else planned,” Duke said, as their strides fell into step beside each other. “If you want to, that is. We could head home now if you're tired.”

Nathan smiled at Duke and reached out to take his hand.  "Love to see what else you have in mind."

“Let's go then,” Duke smiled back at him. “Got another bar to get to,” he laughed.

"Thought you wanted to stay safe to drive," Nathan said.  "Gonna be boring not drinking at a bar."

Duke raised an eyebrow at him. “I can go to a bar and not drink. Trust me, it won't be boring.”

"All right," Nathan smiled and squeezed his hand.  "Everything else today has been amazing, think it's safe to trust you on this."

Smiling back at him, Duke kept hold of his hand as they walked back to the Land Rover. It was only a short drive part way across town and he parked up near the bar. There was already a queue to get in and the music was thumping.

Nathan perked up at the sound of the music.  "DJ has good taste."

“Just you wait,” Duke grinned as they joined the queue.

Steadily, they moved their way to the front and went into the bar in plenty of time to order some drinks before the DJ announced the live act - The Illegal Eagles.

Nathan lifted his eyebrows at Duke.  "Illegal Eagles?"

“You do like the Eagles, right?” Duke frowned back at him.

"I do, but what does - " Nathan cut off as the band launched into the opening of Hotel California.

Duke grinned as Nathan's face lit up when he recognised the opening chords. It was too loud for normal conversation so he leaned close to shout into his ear. “Good choice?”

Nathan shivered a little at Duke's warm breath against his ear.  "Definitely," he replied in kind.

Duke smiled back at him as the band moved into Take It Easy and Nathan's lips started to mouth the words.

Given the level of volume in the room, Nathan felt safe singing along, something normally reserved for when he was alone in his truck.

Duke sang along with him. It wasn't  _ exactly _ his type of music but he knew the songs well enough.

All around them people were dancing as well as singing, and Nathan had had enough to drink that he decided to join in.  It turned out that being able to feel hadn't improved his graceless awkward flailing, but from his expression he was having a great time nonetheless.

To his credit, Duke managed to control his laughter at Nathan's ungainly movements on the dance floor. It was a close thing but he settled for grinning at Nathan's obvious enjoyment of the band.

After a while there was a slower song, a romantic power ballad, and Nathan turned to Duke with a shy grin and held out his hand.

Duke took his hand even as he stared at Nathan with wide eyes. Slow dancing? That was...surprising. He pressed himself tightly against Nathan, resting his hands on his waist as they swayed together. He couldn't help himself singing along softly. “...the best of my love…”

Nathan held Duke close, murmuring softly.  "You okay with this?"

Duke stopped singing, faintly embarrassed that Nathan must have heard him. “If you are,” he replied, reaching into his pocket for his phone, ready to take another photo.

"Yeah.  Figured if it's gonna be a date, should do it right.  Don't stop singing.  You have a nice voice." Nathan leaned against him, all but cuddling Duke.

Duke put his phone away and wrapped his arms around Nathan, holding him close as he started singing again, softly, quietly, shyly, half hoping that Nathan would know he  _ meant _ it, half praying that he was drunk enough to not notice.

If Nathan realized that Duke meant the words, he gave no sign, content to gently sway in time with the music.  When the song ended it was the last of the set, and Nathan yawned as they pulled apart.

“Come on, sleepyhead, time we got you home and into bed,” Duke grinned.

Nathan followed him out to the car sleepily, docile as a lamb.  When they reached it he put a hand on Duke's arm and pulled him close, softly kissing him on the mouth.

Duke let out a tiny squeak of surprise and kissed him back, briefly, before he dropped his face away. As much as he wanted to kiss Nathan, he wasn't doing it like this. He wasn't going to take advantage.  “Drunk and sleepy,” he grinned. “In the car, Nathan.” He opened the door for him.

"This was really wonderful," Nathan told him with tipsy earnestness.  "Couldn't have asked for better.  Never thought dating could be like this."

“You've never dated the right person then,” Duke shrugged. “Because this is exactly what dating is supposed to be like.” He paused, running a hand through his hair as he wished he hadn't just said that. “Glad you enjoyed it,” he smiled, back on safer ground now.

"Right person, hm?" Nathan murmured, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.  As he drifted off, it occurred to Nathan that he was getting comfortably used to kissing Duke.  What didn't occur to him was, whether he should.


	12. Chapter 12

Duke must not have been sleeping well – normally he slept right through Nathan getting up for work, but this morning he rolled over and blinked sleepily at his ‘fiance’.  “Nate?”

“Morning.  Just gettin’ up for work.  Go back to sleep,” Nathan told him.

“Oh…okay,” Duke mumbled, grabbing Nathan’s freshly vacated pillow and wrapping himself around it.

Nathan felt his lips curve in an indulgent smile.  He couldn’t deny that Duke was downright adorable when he was sleepy.  Knowing that Duke was probably already at least half asleep again, Nathan permitted himself to comb his fingers through the dark hair, marveling at its softness. 

He’d gotten used to waking up beside Duke, he realized.  To the soft breath and steady heartbeat and solid warmth that reassured him Duke was by his side, healthy and happy and safe.  What would it be like after this, once the lawyer was gone?  Would his bed seem empty and cold?  Would he worry irrationally about Duke when he wasn’t right there where Nathan could keep an eye on him?

And sharing a bed wasn’t the only thing he’d grown used to, he was forced to admit to himself.  Coming downstairs in the morning to find the packed breakfasts and lunches Duke somehow always managed to find time to make him.  Coming home after work to a warm greeting, to a house full of light and warmth, to conversation and smiles.  The amazing dinners Duke made.  Working with Duke over the old kitchen table after supper, tallying ledgers of ingredients and construction supplies.  Taking the time to settle on the couch with a movie, one of them falling asleep on the other before it was over.  Duke singing in the shower before bed, without shame (and without reason for shame, he sang beautifully).  Curling up together to sleep, comfortable and content.

Could he handle losing all that?

Did he even  _ want _ to?

*************

"So," Audrey said one night after coming over for dinner, "everyone wants to know when you two are actually tying the knot."

"Marriage license came through," Nathan said, "we can do a ceremony whenever."

“We should pick a date and start making arrangements,” Duke pointed out. “Lots to do, even if we keep it simple. We  _ are _ keeping it simple, right?”

"We have to, or it'll take forever," Nathan pointed out.

“Good,” Duke let out a sigh of relief. “So, find an officiator, have the ceremony on the beach, back to the Gull for drinks and food. Could have it all organised for the weekend.”

Nathan blinked.  "That simple?  Don't there needed to be invitations and registries and florists and… stuff?"

Audrey laughed.

Duke laughed with her. “It only needs to be as complicated as we want to make it,” he told Nathan. “But if the delightful Barry is coming then we should probably do it properly.”

"At the very least, you'll need chairs.  No one will want to stand through the ceremony.  And you should get a caterer.  You shouldn't have to cater your own wedding reception, Duke," Audrey pointed out.

“ _ Fake _ wedding reception,” Duke reminded her. “Besides which, there isn't a caterer in Haven any more. The Gull is catering, even if it isn't me doing it,” he said firmly.

"You're allowed to make up a menu, but you're not setting foot in the kitchen on your wedding day," Audrey told him firmly.  "In lieu of invitations we can just put an announcement in the Herald and say anyone's welcome.  Not having a registry is understandable, given what everyone's going through.  We can mention that in the announcement.  What about out of town guests?"

“Will there be any?” Duke asked. He had no family that he planned to invite, and while he had many acquaintances dotted around the world, there were none he was close enough with to invite them to a wedding.

Nathan shook his head.  "Got no family I know of - even this great aunt was a surprise.  And other than college and the academy, spent my whole life here.  Don't still keep in touch with anyone from back then."  He knew better than to ask Duke, though he knew he still had living family.

“Ok, so we don't need to worry about pre-booking hotels,” Duke ran through things in his mind. “Should probably have some flowers, just for the tables, and ribbons or something so it looks the part to keep  _ Barry,”  _ he sneered the name, “happy. Rosemary can make us a cake,” he grabbed a pen and started making a list.

  * Officiator
  * Set date
  * Announcement in the Herald
  * Chairs
  * Cake
  * Food (decide on menu)
  * Table decorations
  * Ribbons or something
  * Champagne
  * Tuxedo's/Suits
  * Speeches
  * Music



"This is the simple version?" Nathan asked.

Audrey snorted.  "Want me to get you some of those bridal magazines to see how the complicated ones look?"

“Yeah, you don't want to know how complicated they can get,” Duke agreed, chewing on the end of his pen as he concentrated on what he might have forgotten. “We're not doing the whole bridesmaids/groomsmen and flower girl/ring bearer thing, right?” He slapped his forehead with his hand as he added 'Rings’ to the list.

Nathan chuckled a little at the omission.  "No, no wedding party, I figure.  Not unless you want one."

“Definitely not,” Duke said loudly. That sounded far too much like  _ fuss _ to him, he'd much prefer to keep things simple.

"Not even Bill?" Nathan asked curiously.  "Always figured he'd be your best man."

Duke shook his head. “Spoke to him last week and thought about asking him then. You know Meg's pregnant again? She's due in a month or so. Didn't seem fair to ask them to come, or Bill to come on his own. He would've said yes, regardless, but I didn't feel right about it.”

"Fair enough," Nathan agreed.  He'd considered asking Stan, himself, but if Duke wasn't going to have a best man then neither would he.

“Got a couple people I can ask...you know, if you wanted a best man,” Duke mentally made a short list of people who didn't hate him enough to say no.

Nathan shook his head.  "Not gonna make you ask someone you wouldn't have wanted otherwise."

“Thanks,” Duke replied quietly. “So I guess the first thing is to find out when we can get someone to officiate. Judge or whatever,” he paused. “Sorry, I was assuming you didn't want a religious ceremony. I should've asked.”

"S'fine.  Never been one for religion," Nathan shrugged.

"Frankly it's amazing anyone in Haven is," Audrey mused.

Duke laughed. “After the Rev?” He said bitterly. “Yeah, it is… Anyway, I'll call the courthouse on Monday and see when someone can fit us in, then we can start arranging everything else.”

"They'll probably insist on doing it at the courthouse, though.  If you want a beach ceremony, you might want to look elsewhere.  I had a cousin get married by a Unitarian Universalist minister, they're pretty good about not making things religious," Audrey offered.

“Yeah, true,” Duke replied. “As long as it isn't religious, I really don't care. I'll get on the phone on Monday, make some calls,” he promised.

"Sounds fine," Nathan added.   "Do there have to be speeches?  Not really keen on someone getting up and saying embarrassing stuff about me."

“You mean there's embarrassing stuff about you that I don't already know?!” Duke grinned. “No, no speeches, but for appearances sake we should probably say a few words about each other...oh shit,” he remembered something. “There’ll probably need to be vows as well,” he scribbled that onto the list.

"We can't just use the usual?" Nathan asked.

"It might look weird outside of a religious ceremony," Audrey pointed out.  "I get the impression that most people who have secular weddings write their own vows, unless they're just doing a strictly legal no-ceremony wedding."

“Yeah, sorry Nathan. Look, just chuck in some song lyrics, leave out a few words here and there, and mumble them awkwardly,” Duke grinned. “It'll be very  _ you. _ ”

"That...doesn't seem right," Nathan ran a hand through his hair.  "But then...doing it right doesn't seem right either, when the wedding's just for show.  That's like...ripping out my heart and holding it up for everyone to see."

Audrey gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Duke reached for his hand and held it tightly. “Just… remember it's all fake, right? So it doesn't matter what you say, it isn't really you saying it, it's an act.”

Nathan have Duke's hand a squeeze, looking down at their joined hands.  "I…I don't know if I can just get up there and recite some lyrics.  How can I get up there and act like I mean it if it's all so fake?"

Duke studied him. “Look, everyone knows you're not one for words, and any awkwardness can be passed off as nerves. My advice? Find some words about friendship, something that maybe you do actually mean, at least a little bit, and build on that. That way it isn't fake, it's just exaggerated.”

"That sounds like a really good idea," Audrey nodded.  "That way you can honestly mean it, without having to use either something that's either cliche and fake or deeply meant words about love that might someday be your real wedding vows."

Nathan relaxed a little.  "That sounds like something I could maybe do."

“Yeah, it'll be fine. Practice with Aud... someone, too,” Duke told him, staring down at the table. “That'll help,” he cleared his throat. “Beer?”

"Thanks," Nathan frowned a little, "Why wouldn't I practice with you?"

“Because if it was real, you wouldn't. You'd want me to be standing there hearing your words for the first time. And I can't act that,” Duke told him, speaking over his shoulder as he picked three beers out of the fridge.

"I'll practice in front of a mirror then," Nathan decided.  "Just…don't be offended if for the real thing I panic at the crowd and have to recite them with my eyes closed, okay?"

“I promise I won't be offended,” Duke replied as he passed a beer each to Audrey and Nathan.

"All right, then.  Now, how about tuxes?" Nathan changed to a far safer subject.


	13. Chapter 13

With the date set, the wedding plans were well underway.  They’d been to a cake tasting at Rosemary’s and Duke was busily making dinner whilst engaging in a (mostly) good humoured argument with Nathan about which flavour was better and whether they really  _ needed _ a tiered cake.  When there was a knock at the door, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“You expecting anyone?”  He checked with Nathan who shook his head and got up from the table to go and answer the knock.

"Ugh.  Barry," Nathan told Duke after checking the peephole, not caring whether the lawyer could hear him through the door.

Duke rolled his eyes. “Y’know, if you were a bit quieter, we could've pretended we weren't home.”

"The lights are on and both our cars are here," Nathan looked amused.

“Not the point,” Duke glared at him and let out a sigh as Barry knocked again. “S’pose you'd better let him in.”

"Don't want him to think we're stalling to hide something," Nathan nodded and opened the door.  "Come to apologize?"

Barrington glared.  "I came to conduct a review of your living situation and documentation."

“How delightful,” Duke plastered his most charming grin onto his face and turned back to stirring the pots. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Barry...ahem...Mr. Barrington?” He asked with saccharin sweetness.

"Dinner will have to wait, I'm afraid," Barrington's lip curled.

"Duke can finish making dinner.  I'll show you around," Nathan interjected.

The smile fell from Duke's lips. “Fair enough,” he replied, lightly. “But just so you know, being gay isn't contagious, you won't catch it from eating my food.” He turned his back. “Or engaging in polite conversation with us,” he added.

"I'm not here for chit chat, I have a job to do," Barrington said pompously.

"This way," Nathan said firmly, gesturing Barrington upstairs.

The lawyer turned an ugly shade of red at the silk sheets on the rumpled bed, but he peered around the master suite anyway, noting the mix of clothes in the closet and the dual sets of toiletries in the bathroom.  He was shown the spare bedrooms, which were being used as storage, and as they came downstairs he reluctantly noted that the couch was absent of any blankets or pillows - and he hadn't heard any scrambling around when he'd knocked.

“Did you enjoy poking around in our bedroom?” Duke asked. “Find anything ‘ _ interesting’ _ , or didn't you get that far into the closet?” He somehow managed to keep a straight face.

Barry's face turned an even deeper shade of purple-red.  "You can keep your perversions to yourself, thank you very much," he snapped.

"If you can stop insulting us for two seconds," Nathan said bitingly.  "Here's the family photo album and our notebook of wedding plans."  The album was well stocked; Seth had been thorough, the additional time allowing him to photoshop additional pictures from when Nathan and Duke had been younger.  Some of them hadn't even needed editing - there were plenty of photos from their childhood and adolescence showing the two of them with their arms around each other, grinning, teenaged Duke playfully kissing Nathan's cheek while Nathan blushed.

“Oh no, please, do keep on insulting us,” Duke said through gritted teeth. “Because I have a few of my own that I am  _ dying  _ to retaliate with.”

"Please, go right ahead," Barrington gave him a smug smirk, all but daring him.

Nathan put a quelling hand on Duke's shoulders.  "You've seen how we live," he told the lawyer.  "We share a bed and a bathroom, there's just one set of kitchenware and furniture.  You've seen the photos and the plans for our wedding.  Any of this look staged to you?"

The smirk turned into a sour look.  Nathan had him there, and the lawyer knew it.

Duke shook off Nathan's hand and brandished the spoon he was holding to make his point. “You have been here for  _ weeks _ ,” he pointed out. “If there was anything fake about our relationship, you would have picked up on it by now.”

"A few weeks is nothing, people routinely feign disabilities for years for the sake of a handout," Barrington sneered.  "In fact I expect I could find plenty of them right here in your little hamlet.  Natural disasters are a magnet for lazy people who just want to sponge off of others."

Nathan's lips thinned.  "I don't care how you insult me.  But I'm sworn to protect and serve the people of Haven, been doing so since I was barely out of my teens.  And I don't care to hear you abuse them."

"You make it sound so noble," Barrington scoffed.  "This collection of ignorant clods and witless yokels and backwater barbarians you call the people of Haven, and their ramshackle hovels you call a town.  I'm frankly shocked there's enough civilization here to have any law to enforce!"

Duke dropped the spoon and shoulder barged Nathan out of the way to square up to Barrington. “You know,” he began conversationally. “I don't actually give a flying fuck about your opinion of the people in this town. I don't even give a fuck about your opinion of me. But  _ Nathan _ gives a fuck so now I do too, because I love him and that's just what we do. So you can either apologise, for everything, or you can  _ get out of my fucking house.” _ He practically shouted the last words.

"Gladly," Barrington's lip curled contemptuously, and he spun on his heel and marched out.

Nathan glared after him.  "He doesn't even deserve your cooking."

“Probably not,” Duke agreed. “You ok?”

"Fine.  He's an asshole, but he's an asshole without grounds to suspect our relationship.  Also," he held up the police radio he'd still had clipped to his belt from work, "You hear all that, Laverne?"

"Sure did, hon.  By tomorrow morning that big city big shot's gonna find Haven a real unfriendly place."

“Sneaky,” Duke said approvingly. “I must be having a bad influence on you,” he grinned and kissed Nathan's cheek.

Nathan grinned.  "I can just see the Herald's headline tomorrow - "City lawyer rants over open police radio, calls citizens of Haven 'barbarians'!"  Vince n' Dave'll have a field day."

Duke nodded. “They definitely will. Should be a fun read,” he laughed as he plated up dinner.

"I'm glad he didn't accept," Nathan said happily as he sat down.  "More for me."

“I made extra for you to reheat for lunch tomorrow,” Duke smiled.

"You're the best," Nathan said blissfully.

Duke laughed. “Maybe not but I am the best cook around here.”

Nathan took a few more bites, his expression thoughtful.  "Do you get sick of it?  You cook all day at the Gull, do you really want to get home and cook more?"

“I mostly oversee the cooking at the Gull,” Duke pointed out. “Home is where I try out new things, experiment a bit, see what works and what doesn't, what might end up as a special on the Gull menu, what might end up as a regular dish. So no, I don't get sick of it,” he smiled.

"So this is playing?" Nathan smiled.

“Yeah, if you like,” Duke said. “Not that I object to the occasional takeout, of course, but this is fun for me.”

"Would rather have your cooking than anything else in the world," Nathan said honestly.

“Thanks,” Duke said softly. “That's really good to hear.”

"You're really good at this, I mean that.  You're talented, skilled too."

“Shut up,” Duke said quietly, smiling and ducking his head away.

"Just the truth," Nathan grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, eat your dinner.”

Nathan was clearing the table when the evening quiet was broken by the loud squalls of arguing cats.  He grabbed a flashlight and headed out to the yard, but by the time he got there they were long gone.

Duke followed him out. “Must be strays,” he said. “Was talking to Doc the other day, he said there were so many abandoned animals that they were fighting over territory.”

Nathan shook his head.  "Wasn't the shelter trying to round up all the loose pets and match them up to their owners?"

“They're trying but there were so many that they were overrun and couldn't take any more. Some were matched back to their owners, others...well, either their owners didn't want them or couldn't have them back. Doc's doing his best but he can't bring in any more strays until people start adopting the ones he already has.”

Nathan frowned.  "Makes sense, I suppose, but I still don't like it.  I can see if a pet's owner's died, but anyone else should've claimed 'em.  Made arrangements for a new home if they couldn't keep 'em themselves.  Pets are family.  You don't abandon 'em when things get bad."

“Yeah, I don't like it either,” Duke nodded.

"People don't know how damn lucky they are to have 'em. I wanted a dog my whole life."

“Yeah, I remember you going on about it when we were kids,” Duke grinned. He paused for a moment. “Why don't you then? I mean... we're gonna be living together for a while yet...be easier with both of us around and let's face it, it won't do any harm with Barry either.”

"Now?  I mean…I guess I always meant to, it just never seemed the right time, but…you really think so?"

Duke smiled at the expression of hope on Nathan's face. “Yeah, I really think so. We should go and see Doc tomorrow,” he said, his mind made up.

"Hope he's in a good mood, or he probably won't think we're fit to take home any of his little furry friends," Nathan smiled ruefully.  All Haven knew Doc Little, so nicknamed for the Trouble that allowed him to speak with animals.  But he liked animals far better than people, and made no secret of it.

“It’ll be fine,” Duke reassured. “He likes me.”

"Didn't think that guy liked anyone," Nathan said, amused.

“Nathan, everyone likes me,” Duke said, mock offended before he laughed. “Maybe you're right, but we get along well enough, worked together a few times.”

"Long's he'll let us adopt," Nathan said, his mind already wandering to what kind of dog he might bring home.

Duke smiled at the way Nathan was clearly lost in his thoughts. “It'll be fine,” he said. “We're good adoptive dog parents.”

"Be nice to have a furry friend around here," Nathan smiled - the happiness in his face faded as he added, "'Specially once you're back home."

“Yeah,” Duke said quietly, the smile falling from his face as he thought about what would happen after Barrington handed over the money.

Nathan cleared his throat.  "So…you ever want pets?" he asked lamely, in a blatant attempt to lighten the mood.

Duke shook his head. “No...I mean, yeah, I always thought about a cat or two, but a ship isn't the most practical place for them to live.”

"No?  Thought cats were suppose to bring good luck to a ship," Nathan smiled, a little painfully at the reminder of Duke's true home.

“That's the rumour,” Duke tried to smile. “But out in all seas? Waves crashing over the deck? No, not ideal.”

"Can't keep kitty below when it's rough?"

“Maybe. Anyway, we're finding you a dog, not me a cat,” Duke reminded him.

"Could get a cat too," Nathan grinned.

Duke laughed. “We could.”

"So…by this time tomorrow we'll have at least one pet," Nathan smiled.

“We will,” Duke smiled back, delighted that Nathan was so happy at the prospect of some four legged furry creatures to share their lives.

"How do you feel about big dogs?" Nathan asked.  "I'd have loved to have any dog, but I always dreamed of getting some huge furry monster.  Maybe a Newfie - could train it for coastal search and rescue, even."

“I always pictured you with a tiny handbag dog, Nate,” Duke laughed. “Big dogs are fine with me. As are small dogs. If it needs a home, it has one here, k?”

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Nathan said with a soft, fond smile.

Duke smiled back at him sadly and dropped his face away. “I'd better go and finish clearing up,” he said as he turned to go back inside.

Nathan was left alone in the pool of light spilling out from the kitchen door, wondering what he'd done wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan was up and ready to go bright and early the next morning, all but bouncing with impatience to get going to pick out their pet.

“If we're going this early, we'd better stop off and get Doc a coffee on the way,” Duke grumbled, secretly pleased that Nathan was so happy.

"Anything to make him less pissed off," Nathan nodded, hopping in the truck.  "Should we stop and get pet supplies on the way there?  Or wait to see what kind of dog we get first?"

Duke grinned at his obvious enthusiasm. “Yeah, maybe wait to see? In case we get the wrong size.”

"Fair point," Nathan conceded.  He was subtly impatient while they were getting coffee, and hurried onward to the shelter.  He frowned as they pulled up - he could see what Duke had been talking about, with the outdoor sections of the dog runs overcrowded with scruffy, ungroomed animals.

“Not great, is it?” Duke said. “At least they're safe though.” He spotted Doc approaching and jumped out of the truck waving the coffee at him.

The big man stalked over to them with his customary scowl.  Doc rivalled Dwight for height and build, but unlike Dwight he was covered in tattoos, customarily wore black leather, and had wild untamed hair and beard.  He took the coffee with a wordless grunt that might have been a greeting, thanks, or some level of annoyance.

Nathan decided to let Duke do the talking.

Abandoning all pretence at pleasantries which he knew Doc wouldn't appreciate, Duke jumped straight in. “We're, uh, looking at rehoming a dog. What do you need from us?”

Doc folded his beefy arms over his massive chest.  "Need t'know you won't be shit owners."  He tilted his head toward the runs.  "They've had it hard as is.  You take anyone home, you treat 'em right, and you do it for life." There was an unspoken  _ or you answer to me _ hovering at the end of his words.

"Never planned to do anything else," Nathan spoke up.  "Wanted a dog my whole life.  This is a forever home, not an 'until I get bored' or 'until it's inconvenient' home."

“We both understand what goes into looking after a dog,” Duke added. “And it isn't all throwing a ball in the park and summertime walks.”

"Good," Doc grunted as he led the way inside, working his way slowly past the runs with a pat or a kind word for every animal.  Doc might have had no love for humans, but he had plenty for every scared and starved stray the shelter had, and clearly it was reciprocated.  "Lotta these guys are still sick or hurt.  Most all of 'em are traumatized t'some degree.  Plenty are scared or angry.  They'll need vet care, they'll need grooming, they'll need training, they'll need time and love and care."

"We'll put the work in," Nathan agreed.  

“Absolutely,” Duke said, looking into each run. Every single animal here needed a home, needed someone to love them. It was an impossible choice.

Until his eyes lit on the last run. A tall, rangy, black dog was curled up in the corner. Even from here Duke could see its ribs showing through dirty fur. The dog's wary eyes were fixed on them, watching them approach but not expecting food or attention.

Duke gave Nathan a nudge to get his attention and crouched down by the bars of the run to see if the dog would come to him.

Nathan looked at the dog, alone in its run in the otherwise overcrowded shelter.  "Why's this dog by itself?  Is it hurt?  Quarantined?" he asked Doc.

"Ain't by itself," Doc grunted.  He tossed a treat in the run and as the dog shifted to snap it up, a protesting squeak came from the shaggy fur and a tiny kitten peered out, indignant at having its nap disturbed.

“Hey,” Duke said softly as the dog came over to pick up the treat. “You've got yourself a lil' friend there, haven't you,” he cooed.

The kitten toddled after, batting at the dog's tail happily.  "If that isn't just the damn cutest thing," Nathan murmured.

"They're a set," Doc told them.  "Best's we can figure, kitten got separated from its litter, and mama here either lost her own pups or just has a motherly nature.  She adopted the kit, far as she's concerned that's her baby.  You take both or you get neither, and they're both for keeps."

“Nathan?” Duke asked quietly, not knowing what he'd do if Nathan said no. He couldn't leave this pair behind, not when the dog reminded him so much of his younger self.

Nathan looked at the scruffy, wary, skinny dog.  He looked at the kitten, equally skinny and scruffy and with bandages still covering whatever injuries must have happened when it was separated it from its family.  And he looked at Duke, and the aching hope in Duke's eyes.  "Seem just right for us."

Doc stepped into the run, giving the mother dog a reassuring pat on the head and picking up the tiny kitten.  Even when it playfully wrestled and bit his fingers, his huge hands were infinitely gentle as they cupped the little creature.  "She got a lil' roughed up," Doc explained handing the kitten to Nathan and patted the dog again when she whined anxiously.  "We'll go over her medical care, and she'll need to be followed up by a vet.  You're liable to see some tummy troubles from both ends, at first.  Mama's still got some deworming to do, too.  You got supplies already, or still need to?"

Duke nodded an acknowledgement in Doc’s direction, confirming that he understood, then held his hand out to the dog, letting her sniff him before scratching behind her ears. He glanced up at Nathan who was still cradling the tiny kitten so gently in his hands, and smiled. “Still need to get to the store, wanted to wait and make sure we got the right stuff,” he finally answered Doc.

"I'll make up a list.  Don't skimp.  They deserve the best," Doc instructed.

“Absolutely," Nathan sat down on the concrete floor of the run, holding the kitten out to its canine mother so she could sniff it and reassure herself that her baby was all right.

“They will always get the best,” Duke promised as he watched the dog checking on her kitten. “If you can get us that list, I'll try to drag Nathan away so we can get to the store,” he grinned at Nathan who seemed to be completely oblivious to the rest of the world now he had two furry creatures to love.

Nathan was cooing softly to the pair, apparently just as prone to melting in the presence of feline infants as human ones.

Doc seemed more or less satisfied that the two of them were appropriately enamored of their new furry family members.  "I'll get the adoption paperwork, too."

“Thanks,” Duke said, not taking his eyes off the new additions to their family. Once Doc had gone, he turned to Nathan. “We should start thinking of names,” he grinned.

"You pick, I'm terrible at that sort of thing.  Leave it to me and they'll end up Babyface and Lovebug."

Duke laughed. “Yeah, no, I'm not calling Babyface or Lovebug across the park.”

Nathan grinned.  "I could come up with worse.  Fancypants McFluffybottom, how's that?"

Duke fixed him with a glare before laughing at him. “Definitely not. How 'bout Soot for the dog and Sprite for the cat?”

Nathan laughed with him.  "Sounds great.  Hi, Soot.  Hi, Sprite," he cooed, nuzzling the kitten and scratching behind the dog's ears.

Duke smiled at them and stood up to meet Doc who was coming back with the paperwork. “Guess I'd better sort that out, don't think we'll be getting any sense out of Nathan for a while,” he said.

Doc snorted, but it was a tolerant sort of snort.  "Can't love your pets too much."

“Nope,” Duke agreed as he read through the forms Doc had passed to him. It all looked straightforward enough and there was a comprehensive shopping list for them. “Come on, Nathan, at this rate we won't get to the store before closing.” He turned back to Doc. “Ok to bring the paperwork back and collect them this afternoon?” He asked.

"Take 'em with you, it'll do 'em good to get the hell out of here.  Just don't leave them in the car.  Bring the paperwork back later."

“Will do,” Duke told him as he grinned at Nathan tucking Sprite into the inside pocket of his jacket where the kitten would be warm and sheltered. Soot was sticking close to Nathan, keeping a close eye on her baby, but her eyes were less wary and her tongue lolled out happily.

"I'll check in to see how they're getting along.  You two treat them like family, or I'll kick your asses."

“Wouldn't expect anything less,” Duke nodded. “You know I'm living with Nathan now, right?”

"People won't stop gossiping about it," a curl of Doc's lip showed his low opinion of gossip.  "Need to learn to mind their own business."

“That they do,” Duke agreed. “Be back this afternoon with the paperwork, once we get them settled at home.”

Doc nodded.  "You know anyone else wanting some pets, send 'em here."

“Will do,” Duke smiled as he closed the door of the Land Rover and started the engine.

***

Sprite was happily settled in Nathan’s pocket as they drove to the store and even Soot seemed to know that this trip was a  _ good _ thing and watched out of the window as they drove.  When they arrived, Duke got Soot out of the truck, taking hold of the scraggy piece of rope she was wearing as a lead and made a beeline for the section of collars and leads so she would have a proper one.  She stuck close to him and he was hyper aware not to accidentally stand on her paws.  

Nathan immediately picked up a pink collar and lead set and waved it in Duke’s direction.

Duke raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  “No.  We’re not putting her in pink just because she’s a girl.”

Nathan grinned at Duke's reaction.  "Oh, you want something  _ more _ feminine?  Guess we could look for pretty pink bows."

Duke rolled his eyes and picked up a purple set with bones on. “How's this?”

"Looks cute.  What about Sprite?  Are there any small enough for her?"

“Probably not,” Duke shook his head, looking anyway. He came up empty handed. “Guess we'll have to wait til she's bigger. How 'bout a cat carrier for now? With a fleece blanket in it?”

"A nice one.  Not one of those ones that's all plastic and wire," Nathan said firmly.  "And plenty of mesh, Soot needs to be able to see her and know she's okay."

Duke picked up a fabric one which resembled a soft sports bag with reinforced mesh on each side. “This one?”

Nathan took it and examined it.  It was comfortable looking, had plenty of visibility, pockets that would probably come in handy, and... "Hey, look.  Straps to put a seatbelt through!"

“Yeah, that'll keep her safe. We should get a travel crate for Soot, too.” He wandered off in search of a sturdy cage to fit in the truck.

Nathan, following after, spotted the sign for the grooming salon.  "Should we bring them in there?" he asked.

“Yeah,” Duke agreed readily. “Give them a nice bath and give us a chance to shop.”

"Will they be scared, do you think?" Nathan asked anxiously.  "Maybe one of us should stay with them?"

“If I leave you to shop alone, you're going to buy nail clippers and a doggie toothbrush and pretty much the whole shop,” Duke laughed. “They'll be fine, it's only for a few minutes.”

"Do they need those things?  They wouldn't sell them if they didn't need them, right?  Let me see the list," Nathan said, his anxiousness not in the least lessened.

“They're not on the list. We'll get Soot’s nails done here,” Duke said firmly. “You stay with them, I'll go and get everything we actually  _ need _ . We can always come back for anything we've forgotten.”

"Okay," Nathan conceded.  It was a fair point, Nathan couldn't deny that Doc would definitely not have left off the list anything that would have improved the pets' well being.  He'd even written 'toys' with an arrow pointing to it labeled 'not optional'.  He took Soot's lead, the harness and leash, and the carrier, and headed off to the grooming salon.

Duke watched them go and was actually quite relieved Nathan was staying with them. Not that he'd admit that, of course. Consulting the list, he started to shop, picking up everything which was on Doc's list (and a few things that weren't). He added several bags of dog and cat food to run up to the shelter later, and loaded everything into the truck before he went back to wait for Nathan and the pets.

Soot looked like a new dog when she came out.  Still skinny and wary, but the shaggy dirty fur had been washed and dried and trimmed into fluffy softness.  Beside her in the carrier, Sprite grumbled and cleaned her now-pristine fur indignantly.

“Hey guys,” Duke completely ignored Nathan and greeted the animals. “Did you have a nice bath?” He ruffled Soot's now-soft fur and made kissy noises into Sprite's carrier. Straightening up, he asked Nathan how they got on.

"Soot was okay until they started in on Sprite.  Sprite didn't like it and Soot got upset," Nathan explained.  "But they let Soot stay close and I gave them lots of reassurance."

Duke made more cooing sounds. “My poor lil guys...Shall we get them settled at home?” They seemed fairly calm now but he wanted to make sure they were relaxed in their new home with him and Nathan around before being left downstairs at bedtime.

Nathan nodded.  "Sooner we can get 'em home and settled in, the better."

“Yeah. Tell ya what, I'll drop you all off and get unpacked, then run the paperwork and extra supplies up to Doc. That way I'll be home early and they can have both of us around for a few hours.”

"Yeah, okay," Nathan agreed.

Duke opened the door for Soot who hopped in as though she'd done it a hundred times before. He smiled to himself, realising that she must feel safe enough with them to trust that the truck was a good place.

When they got home, they closed both of them in the kitchen so they could safely unload all of the new things and set about unpacking the truck.

While Duke assembled the ridiculously elaborate cat tree Nathan had insisted on, Nathan washed and set out the food and water dishes, set up the litterbox and the pet beds, and scattered toys around the living room.

“You know Sprite is just gonna ignore this?” Duke gestured to the cat tree with his screwdriver. The kitten was too tiny to even use the cat tree but Nathan had insisted she'd grow into it.

"She'll love it," Nathan said stubbornly.  "In time."

Duke rolled his eyes and looked around the room. “I think that's everything, wanna let them out so they can explore?”

Nathan looked around.  "Is there anything in here they could hurt themselves on?" he worried.

Duke reached out to rest a hand on his arm. “Nathan...these two survived on the streets. We've been careful. They'll be fine.”

"I know, it's just…if anything happened to them, I'd never forgive myself," Nathan said softly.

“I know,” Duke answered just as softly, squeezing his arm. “Me neither. Look…let’s shut all the other doors and just let them in here so they can explore one room slowly, with us watching them the whole time. How's that?”

"Sounds good," Nathan said, relieved.  "Might be better not to overwhelm them, too."

“Go and close the door then and I'll let them out,” Duke told him as he worried about how to point out to Nathan that Soot would probably need to go out in the yard soon and that would be far more worrying than letting her explore the house.

Nathan went around to shut all the other doors, then nodded to Duke.

Duke opened the kitchen door, half expecting them to rush out, but when he peered in they were curled up together on a soft blanket. He called to them and Sprite stirred, arching her back to stretch before her curious nature took over and she padded across to the open door. Soot followed closely behind her, not letting her out of sight and giving Duke a wary glance as she sidled past him to explore her new surroundings.

Sprite wanted to play and romp and explore, but Soot gently picked her up by the scruff of her neck, carrying her as she slunk behind the couch.

“Finding her safe place,” Duke said sadly. “She'll come around.” He knew the feeling all too well.

"Should we move the food and water close to the couch, so she doesn't have to come out much to get it?" Nathan suggested.

“Yeah, she'd appreciate that,” Duke agreed. “I should run that stuff up to Doc, she might settle better if there's just one of us here and if she's gonna freak out when I come home, I want her to have plenty of time to settle again before I start clattering around in the kitchen.”

"Yeah, okay," Nathan agreed.  “I'll just...get some paperwork done."

“Ok,” Duke smiled. “And maybe try not to worry about them?” He added as he left.

It didn't take him long to drop off the paperwork, extra food, and a hefty donation at the shelter. Doc nodded approvingly when he saw the extra food, and he tersely thanked Duke for the contribution along with a not-so-friendly reminder to take care of their new family.

Not that Duke really  _ needed _ reminding of that. He hadn't thought of himself as an animal person until today, had suggested getting a dog because Nathan had wanted one. And yeah, of course, he'd love it too, but it was for  _ Nathan _ , right up until he saw Soot and his heart broke for her.

If his heart broke when he saw her, it melted when he got home and found them. Nathan had clearly given up on the idea of paperwork and was lying on the couch, head twisted awkwardly on the arm rest but snoring away softly. Not such an unusual sight, these days, except for the tiny black bundle of fluff which was tucked under his chin. As Duke got closer, he realised that Soot had hopped onto the couch as well. She'd made herself as tiny as possible, squeezing into the gap between Nathan and the back of the couch, with her head resting on his knees as he slept. Nathan and Sprite didn't stir when he came in, and even Soot just opened one eye to watch him warily before she decided he was an ok person and went back to sleep. He gave her ear a scratch and noticed she was a little cold so he reached for one of the new, extra soft, extra fleecey, blankets and wrapped it around all three of them. None of them even noticed as he tucked the edges in but a tiny smile curved Nathan's lips when Duke was unable to resist the cuteness level and bent down to kiss him softly on the forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan was late getting home and the first thing Duke noticed was the fluffy white bandage on his left forearm.

“What the fuck?” He said. “Nathan? What happened? Are you ok?” He rushed over, immediately thinking that something might have happened to Nathan at work.

Nathan looked embarrassed.  "Fine.  S'nothing."

“It's not  _ nothing _ if it was bad enough that you had to get bandaged up,” Duke ushered him towards a chair. “Sit and tell me what happened.”

Seeing that Duke wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than a full explanation, Nathan sighed.  "Went to a dermatologist down in Portland."

The tattoo, Duke realised. “Nathan,” he said softly. “You didn't need to do that.”

"I did," Nathan said quietly.  "Wouldn't be right, marrying you with that ink still on my skin.  Ought to've done it long ago.  Hell, ought not've gotten it in the first place."

“We've been through this,” Duke reminded him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “But thank you.” He leaned down to drop a kiss onto Nathan's forehead.

Nathan was surprised by the gesture, but didn't pull away.  "It was a cruel thing to do," he said quietly.  "I'm sorry."

Duke shook his head. “Don't. Don't apologise for doing what you needed to do.” He ran his hands through his hair, shaking it loose from the ponytail and retying it. “I mean it, though, thank you.”

Nathan frowned.  "I didn't need to do it.  I had no good reason, no real reason at all.  Pure cruelty, nothing but.  Cruel to get it done, and cruel every single day I kept it, shoving it in your face like that.  Nothing will ever make it okay, but the least I can damn well do is not keep wearing it."

Duke shook his head and sat opposite him. “It wasn't cruelty. It was you doing what you thought you had to and I understand that. I've never blamed you for it. Please stop blaming yourself,” he took hold of Nathan's hand and gave it a squeeze. “I mean that. And thank you. I know how much having it removed must hurt and I appreciate it.”

"No more'n I deserved," Nathan shrugged.  "This wasn't some grand selfless gesture, Duke.  This was me taking a wrong and making it right.  Nothing more, nothing less."

“Well I still appreciate it,” Duke replied stubbornly. “So can we just say that you've righted that wrong, and put it behind us?”

Nathan took that to mean that Duke didn't want to continue discussing how much Nathan had hurt him by getting the tattoo, so he nodded and let it go.


	16. Chapter 16

It was utterly ridiculous, Nathan thought as he woke up that morning, that he was this nervous for a wedding that was merely for show.

Duke was having similar thoughts. He'd believed this was going to be  _ easy _ but now it had come down to it, it all felt just a little too  _ real _ . He kept running through his mental checklist. Pets, sorted. Wedding arrangements, sorted, unless anything went wrong which he couldn't worry about until it happened. Rings, already in his jacket pocket. Nathan, obviously stressing, would need hand holding. He briefly wondered if he should call Audrey and ask her to come and give Nathan a pep talk.

"Everything set?" Nathan couldn't help asking as he sat up in bed, feeling butterflies dance merrily in his stomach.  "Food?  Music?  Setup?  Officiant?  Flowers?  Rings?  Cake?"

“All set,” Duke replied, unusually awake for this time of the morning. “I've checked and triple checked. It's all ready to go. Just gotta sort ourselves out.”

Nathan nodded, getting out of bed and checking the tuxes that hung in the closet.  "You want the shower first?"

“Yeah,” Duke nodded as he swung his legs out of the bed, careful not to hit Soot who had taken to sleeping on the floor next to him. He went into the bathroom and studied himself critically in the mirror, grimacing at the amount of grey hair in his hair and beard. Not that it really mattered, he just wanted the photos to look good. It wouldn't be long before they'd be all he had left of... _ this _ .

Nathan paced around the bedroom, mentally going over lists of things, until he lost the battle to refrain from calling Audrey to make sure everything was in order.

Duke came out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone off him. “Audrey, he's panicking, what am I supposed to do with him?!”

On the other end of the phone, Audrey grinned.  "Kiss him senseless?"

Duke laughed as he thought that might not actually be a bad suggestion. “Yeah, maybe not. You'll let me know if there are any issues? Don't call Nathan, he's as good as useless already.”

"I'm not going to call either of you, it's my job to make sure that whatever goes wrong, you two are able to enjoy your day in blissful ignorance of it," she told him.  "Go see to your soon to be husband, I've got this."

“Thanks, Audrey,” Duke said softly before he passed the phone back to Nathan.

Whatever Audrey told Nathan turned his expression sheepish.  "Yeah.   Okay.  Thanks," he mumbled, hanging up and going to take his turn in the shower.

Duke pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail and threw on some old clothes to feed the animals, and probably Nathan too, though not himself, he was too stupidly nervous to eat. With Soot and Sprite all set, he started making pancakes for Nathan.

Nathan came down a few minutes later, scrubbed and combed and shaved and polished within an inch of his life.

“You look good,” Duke smiled. He wanted to say more but the words dried up in his throat.

"You too," Nathan smiled.  He reached out to touch the fine hairs at Duke's temples.  "Audrey was right, a touch of grey looks good on you."

Duke closed his eyes at Nathan's touch. “Thanks,” he whispered, leaning his head towards Nathan's fingers.

Nathan's fingers lingered on Duke's skin for a long moment, his expression tender and wistful, before he regretfully pulled away.  "So.  Breakfast, then getting dressed, then heading over?"

“Yeah,” Duke replied, missing the expression on Nathan's face. “Doc’ll be here at 10 so we can get there for half past, check on everything before the ceremony.”

"Good of him to agree to pet-sit.  Soot and Sprite will be happy to see him," Nathan nodded.

“They will. Did I tell you he arranged cover for the shelter so he's here all day? They won't be on their own at all,” Duke knew Nathan had been worrying about that.

"That's good.  I mean, they'll have to get used to it at some point, but still."  Nathan had enough to worry about today as it was.

“It's one less thing to worry about,” Duke smiled. “Eat your pancakes.”

"Not sure I can," Nathan grinned sheepishly.  "Hate to get so nervy they'd come back up."

“Why’d you think I'm not eating,” Duke chuckled. “Have some coffee at least,” he poured a fresh mug and set it in front of Nathan.

"Sorry," Nathan said as he took the mug.  "You went to all that trouble.  And they're amazing, I'm sure."

“It was no trouble,” Duke told him. “I should probably finish getting ready. You need anything before I do?”

"No, I'll head up myself to brush my teeth and change soon's I'm done with my coffee."

“Ok,” Duke smiled and went to do exactly that. He tied his hair more securely and wondered if he should have had it cut short, but it was too late to worry about that now. He pulled his tuxedo from the garment bag and stared at it for a moment before sitting heavily on the bed, wishing with all of his heart that this was for real, that this was the first day of the rest of his life. But it wasn't. He pushed the thoughts to one side and got dressed quickly.

Nathan came up a few minutes later. He pulled his own tux out and looked it over.  "Haven't worn one of these since prom.  Let's hope this one ends the night better than that one," he grinned at Duke, remembering their post-prom party.

“Yeah,” Duke laughed. “That was a fun night. Still need me to do your tie for you?” He teased.

Nathan gave Duke a long-suffering look.  "Did it  _ have _ to be a bow tie?"

“We had to do  _ something  _ traditional,” Duke told him. “Come down when you're ready, I'll tie it for you.” He left Nathan to get dressed.

Nathan came downstairs shortly after, his collar open and the tie undone around his neck.  The slight disorder only made him more handsome in the otherwise pristine tuxedo.

Duke whistled. “That's a good look on you,” he said appreciatively. His fingers were shaking as he fumbled to knot Nathan's tie, and now it was his turn to be uncomfortable with being so close together. Not because he didn't want to be, but because he  _ did _ want to be. He backed off as soon as he was done. “There,” he smiled. “All ready.”

"Thanks.  Never thought a tux would suit you, but it does."  Nathan's expression softened.  "Are you okay with this?  Really?  Still not too late to call it off."

“What? And not marry the love of my life?” Duke grinned, hiding behind bravado again.

Nathan reached out and rested a hand on Duke's shoulder, squeezing gently.  "I'm serious, Duke.  Lotta people wouldn't be okay with this."

“Right back atcha,” Duke replied sharply. “If you're ok with this, why do you think I'm not? Works both ways.”

"I just don't want to hurt you," Nathan said quietly.

Duke took a deep breath, swallowing hard, and tried to keep the edge out of his voice. “I'm not going to get hurt. Not any more than you are,” he tried to be reassuring. “Besides, do I have to remind you about three million bucks and how many people you can help with that money?”

"I have no reservations, Duke.  Just didn't want to assume same was true for you."

“None at all,” Duke told him, honestly. “It's for Haven, right?”

"Yeah.  I'm sorry," Nathan said quietly.  "Never meant to drag you through all this when you should've been living your own life."

“Shut up,” Duke growled. “Just stop...please...I seem to remember I was the one who got us into the whole thing and yeah, maybe it is a huge mistake and we're probably gonna get caught out and end up in prison for fraud, but don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. It was all me, and I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself.”

"I know you are.  But when we beat Croatoan, when the Troubles were gone for good, when we all three of us made it through, I promised myself things were gonna be different.  That I wasn't gonna keep hurting you.  If all this did, if all these months you've been hurting because I didn't have the integrity to tell the truth…"

“I haven't been hurting,” Duke told him. “You haven't hurt me. You… Fuck it,” he paused and stepped into Nathan's space. “You are not hurting me,” he emphasized each word. “Now can we just go back to playing happy families because we're actually going to have to kiss in a couple of hours and right now I'm not sure we're going to be able to make it convincing enough.”

Nathan cupped Duke's cheek in his hand, smiling a little crooked smile.  "Think we need to practice?"

“Probably,” Duke whispered, suddenly unsure of himself.

Nathan wrapped his other arm around Duke's waist and pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Duke allowed himself to be pulled in, allowed himself to forget for a minute, and kissed him back.

Nathan slowly pulled away after a long minute, almost as if he were reluctant to do so.

Duke cleared his throat and stared down at his shoes, momentarily lost for words. He was saved by a knock on the door.

"Must be Doc.  Time to go, then," Nathan swallowed hard.

“Yeah,” Duke forced a smile onto his face and opened the door for Doc.

As usual, Doc was only concerned with the animals, although he did manage to grunt a curtly approving comment about how well cared for they were and how well Sprite had recovered from her injuries.  Nathan fussed around, making sure Doc knew where everything was and how to get hold of them if there as an emergency, which Doc took with uncharacteristic tolerance, knowing that Nathan’s only concern was for the animals.

Realising Doc was close to the end of his tether, Duke asked Nathan if he was ready and took his arm when he nodded that he was.  Audrey had arranged a car to pick them up so neither of them would have to drive, and Duke escorted Nathan across to it, opening the door so he could get in, making sure he was settled before closing the door and getting into the other side.

Arriving at the beach, Duke found that Audrey had gone all out with the preparations.  The chairs were all set up, in two sections, leaving an aisle between them.  Each chair was adorned with two ribbons - Duke knew that the silver was to represent the Grey Gull and the blue was for Haven PD.

The guests had all been seated, including Barrington, who Audrey had amusingly sat next to Dwight.  Dwight was clearly torn between glowering terrifyingly at him, and grinning because this was Nathan and Duke’s wedding day.

They’d agreed to dispense with traditional roles and walk down the aisle together.  Spotting Audrey bouncing in their direction, Duke turned to Nathan.  “This is it, then.  Last chance to back out,” he smiled.

"Could say the same to you," Nathan muttered.

"Okay, boys, this is it," Audrey beamed.  "Everything's ready, you just have to walk up the aisle when I cue the music, and declare your eternal love for one another."

Duke took a deep breath and glanced at Nathan before nodding in response to Audrey. “Ready when you are.”

"Is anyone ever ready for this?" Nathan mumbled as Audrey went to her seat and cued the music.

“Nope,” Duke replied cheerfully as he offered his arm to Nathan.

Nathan took it and hoped his nerves didn't show as they marched solemnly up the aisle to the officiant, a heavyset older woman whose frizz of tight curls topped a kindly beaming face.

Duke could feel the slight tremble in Nathan's hand and gave him a reassuring smile as they reached the end of the aisle and turned to face each other.

Nathan took both of Duke's hands in his.  They hadn't rehearsed it, but he needed the reassurance.

Duke gripped them warmly as the officiant began to speak.

“We're here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker. If there are any objections, please speak now,” she paused to give any objectors a chance to speak and there was an awkward ripple of laughter as Barrington harrumphed in the background.

Duke rolled his eyes and bit his tongue, managing to stay silent as she turned to Nathan and continued.

“Do you, Nathan Wuornos, take this man, Duke Crocker, to be your lawful wedded husband?”

"I do," Nathan said gravely, all his intense focus on Duke.

She smiled and turned to Duke. “And do you, Duke Crocker, take this man, Nathan Wuornos, to be your lawful wedded husband?”

“I do,” Duke replied solemnly, watching Nathan's face.

“I understand that instead of the traditional wedding vows, you've each prepared some words of your own, if you'd like to read those now, please.”

When Nathan spoke, it was with the considered clarity of words given much thought and the desire to do this right.  "Duke, I've known you since we were five.  In that time, we've been friends, enemies, bully and bullied.  We've hurt each other and helped each other.  We've saved each other's lives.  We've come close - much too close - to losing each other.  It took me far too long, but I realized that I don't ever want to not have you in my life.  You are a part of me, and I'm better for it.  You made my house a home, you brought life and warmth and happiness to a life I didn't even realize was empty until you shared it.  You know me better than I know myself.  You fit - in my life, by my side, in my arms.  On one of our first dates, I said that I hadn't even known dating could be like that - could be something that made me so happy, could be such a perfect expression of the both of us together doing something we loved.  You told me that it was because I'd never dated the right person.  You were right.  And now that I have found the right person, I don't ever want to lose you.  You've been by my side through the best and the worst of times, the brightest and the very darkest.  And now in turn I will be by your side through happiness and sorrow, through ease and hardship.  No matter how dark the storms that threaten, no matter how anyone or anything tries to tear us apart, I am not going anywhere.  I will stand by you faithfully through joy and pain, through laughter and through tears, until my last breath on this earth.  This I promise you, Duke Crocker."

Hearing Nathan’s words, Duke swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as he blinked back tears.

“I can’t follow that,” he whispered with a small, sad, smile and a shake of his head.  He crumpled up the piece of paper he was holding, the vows he’d prepared which now seemed so trite and fake.  Hoping he hadn’t lost his way with words, he began to speak.

“Nathan, you’ve been my guiding light since the day we met all those years ago.  You were the boy, the teenager, the man, I looked up to.  Even when we were busy hating each other, I never let go of that.  I know I hid it well but I promise you, I am done hiding.  You were by my side as we faced hell and you were still by my side as we came out the other side.  You’ve made me the man I didn’t believe I could be, you’ve saved me from myself, and I won’t ever forget that.  You’ve been my anchor, my rock, my safe port in rough seas, and I hope you’ll let me be the same for you.  Whatever happens, I will always be right here next to you.  Now and forever.  You’re not only the man I love, you're also my best friend, and my promise to you, Nathan Wuornos, is that I’m not going anywhere.”

Nathan's breath caught in his throat at those words that sounded so sincere even though he knew Duke was only acting.  He didn't wait for 'you may now kiss the groom' - he cupped Duke's face in both hands and leaned in, tenderly pressing their lips together.

Duke was taken aback but returned the kiss, forgetting for a minute that it was just for show. He broke away when the officiant cleared her throat.

“Those were beautiful words but it's traditional to kiss after the exchange of rings,” she smiled. “If you could each place the ring on the others finger,” she paused while Duke pulled the rings out of the inner pocket of his jacket and passed one to Nathan.

Nathan blushed to the very tips of his ears as gentle laughter rippled through the audience.  He took Duke's hand and tenderly slid the ring on his finger.

Duke smiled as he slipped the other ring onto Nathan's finger, pleased that Nathan had stopped trembling now.

“Wonderful,” the officiant beamed. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. Congratulations. You may now kiss the groom. Again.”

Duke leaned in this time, his hands on Nathan's shoulders as they kissed for a second time.

Nathan kissed back, making the most of the moment, ignoring the laughter and cheers and applause from their audience.

Duke was grinning as he broke away and offered his arm to Nathan again as they walked back up the aisle as a married couple. He couldn't resist aiming a smug smirk in Barrington's direction as they passed.

Audrey stood as Nathan and Duke headed back to the limo.  "Thank you all for joining us today, there will be refreshments and dancing at the Grey Gull and we hope to see you all there."

“Free bar, of course,” Duke shouted back over his shoulder as they got into the limo. “Ok?” He asked Nathan once they were seated inside.

Nathan smiled at Duke.  Now that his nerves were gone he felt pure happiness, plain and simple.  "Well, we're married," he smiled, the expression turning slightly goofy as he added.  "Nice to meet you, Mr. Duke Wuornos."

Duke grinned at the look on his face. “Nice to meet you too, Nathan Crocker,” he said, surprised at how easily it rolled off his tongue. “Those were...uh...your words... they were good,” he finished lamely.

Nathan blushed lightly, but his smile didn't diminish.  "I didn't want to say something I didn't mean," he said earnestly.  "Felt like it ought to be real."

Duke looked at him oddly, trying to work out what he meant. “Yeah... the stuff I'd prepared just wasn't really cutting it after that,” he smiled wryly.

"Can I see what you wrote?" Nathan asked curiously.

“Nah, it was all crap. Fake, fluffy, bullshit which would have sounded good if you hadn't beaten me to it,” he said lightly.

Nathan was still curious but he knew better than to press.  "So I was thinking, even if Barry hands over the check at the reception, we probably shouldn't immediately drop everything and go back to the way we were.  Should keep it up for at least a few months I'd say," he said, trying not to sound too eager to have Duke stay.

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Duke replied, smiling, relieved that Nathan had changed the subject, relieved that he wouldn't have to move out straight away. Suddenly, he just wanted to be  _ home _ , at Nathan's house, with his new fake-husband and their furry family.

"Looking forward to being able to get the accelerated reconstruction underway.  Imagine how fast we'll be able to get this done when we can afford to hire multiple construction crews instead of just everyone pitching in to rebuild as best they can."

Duke nodded enthusiastically. “Should only take a few months,” he said. “Depending on the crews and the weather, obviously, but it won't take long.”

"Really looking forward to seeing everyone in a home again.  Hopefully by then most of the insurance claims will be settled and people can start using that money to fill those new houses and recreate their businesses."

“Yeah, it's a great opportunity to rebuild the town. Just hope to fuck Barry comes through with the money and doesn't keep finding bullshit excuses.”

"Well, we're married.  That satisfies the terms of the will.  If he still balks then he leaves himself open to a discrimination lawsuit."

“Yeah, true,” Duke replied as they pulled up in the parking lot at the Gull. He jumped out as soon as the limo stopped moving and offered Nathan his hand. “Mr. Crocker,” he smiled.

Nathan grinned and took Duke's hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss the back.  "Mr. Wuornos.  Don't forget what Audrey said about enjoying the reception and staying out of the kitchen, if she sees you working she's liable to bite your head off."

“I will be on my best behavior,” Duke promised as they walked hand in hand into the bar which Audrey (or maybe Tracy) had decorated in the same blue and silver ribbons.

A table in the corner held the gorgeous cake Rosemary had made, and another nearby held a guestbook with well wishes.  People were streaming in as they arrived from the wedding, and there was much merriment in the air.

They greeted people as they arrived, keeping it low-key and directing everyone straight to the bar to get drinks. Audrey came over with glasses of water for them, which Duke accepted gratefully. People kept arriving, even those who hadn't been at the ceremony, wanting to pass on their congratulations. Duke cynically wondered if they even had that many friends, he barely recognised half of the people arriving now.

Once the stream of people had slowed to a steady trickle, they made their own way to the bar for more drinks. Duke asked for a beer - this was supposed to be a party, after all - and was surprised when he was passed a bottle of champagne instead.

“Audrey's orders,” Tracy smiled at him.

Duke grinned back. They had a lot to thank Audrey for, she'd done an amazing job. He carefully opened the bottle with a soft pop and poured two glasses. He passed one to Nathan and raised his in a toast.

“To us,” he said.

"To us," Nathan smiled and toasted him.

**********

Several hours later they stumbled back into their house, merry and still rather tipsy.  "If I never have to see the Teagues dancing again it'll be too soon," Nathan laughed.  "And you thought my dancing was bad!"  His jacket was slung over his shoulder, his hair rumpled, his tie and a few shirt buttons undone, his cuffs unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up.

“I take it back! Every word! You're an amazing dancer!” Duke replied loudly as he looked around for his jacket, only to find it in his hand, dragging the tails along the floor.

Nathan laughed again and caught Duke up in his arms to whirl around the room in a dance - or tried to, anyhow, instead they both stumbled and fell onto the couch, Nathan laughing all the harder.

Duke had ended up beneath Nathan and clung onto him in a bear hug. “I fucking love you, Nathan Crocker,” he slurred.

Nathan nuzzled into Duke's hair happily.  "S'good, 'cause we're married," he beamed.

“Yeah, we are,” Duke grinned into Nathan's neck. Moments later, he let out a squeak of surprise as Soot’s cold, wet, nose pressed into his ear, snuffling at him.

Nathan actually giggled at Duke's reaction - only to yelp a moment later as that same cold wet nose found the small of his back where his shirt had ridden up to expose bare skin.

Duke heard tiny scratches coming from the floor and put his hand out to help Sprite up onto the couch. Tiny needle claws clung onto his hand as he lifted her and she hopped straight onto Nathan's back as soon as she was high enough. “She's definitely your cat,” he laughed as he scratched Soot's ear.

"Hi cutie," Nathan cooed, cuddling the kitty.  In his jacket, his phone rang with Audrey's ringtone and he waved a hand ineffectually in its direction.

Duke could just about reach the jacket, stretching out and plucking it off the floor with his fingertips. He rummaged in the pockets until he came up with the phone just as it stopped ringing. “Oh,” he said. “Missed it.”

"S'Audrey.  Better call back," Nathan looked vaguely worried.

Duke passed him the phone and wriggled out from underneath him, going into the kitchen in search of alcohol to top off the buzz. He came back with a bottle of whisky, two glasses and a note from Doc saying how good Soot and Sprite had been and what they'd been doing.

"S'that such a good idea?" Nathan asked fuzzily as he fumbled around and eventually managed to hit redial.

“Yeah,” Duke replied as he poured, sloshing whisky onto the floor, swearing loudly at it and shooing the animals away while he cleaned it up.

"But…we're already drunk," Nathan pointed out.

"I'll say you are," Audrey's voice came laughing over the phone.  Apparently Nathan had managed to hit speakerphone.

“I want to be more drunk,” Duke replied. “Hi Audrey!” he shouted.

"I'm not sure you should be more drunk, Duke," Audrey scolded, adding mischievously, "Too much to drink and you'll have trouble consummating the marriage and then where will you be?"

"Audrey!" Nathan squawked.

“Audrey!” Duke echoed him. “I'll have you know that being too drunk has  _ never _ been an issue for me.” It crossed his mind that  _ maybe _ he was objecting to the wrong part of that statement and he felt his face go red. “I mean...you know...oh, shut up,” he growled and slumped back on the couch with his arms crossed.

Audrey laughed brightly, the open mirth hinting that she hadn't exactly been holding back herself.  "I'm sure Nathan is very reassured."

"Audreyyyyyyyyyy," Nathan groaned.

Duke glanced sideways at Nathan who was now blushing so deeply that he almost glowed. “Maybe not,” he mumbled. “Was gonna call you tomorrow, say thanks,” he added more clearly.

Nathan grabbed into the change of subject like a lifeline.  "Yeah, Parker.  You were great.  Couldn't've done this without you."

"You're sweet," Audrey's smile was practically audible.  "I wanted to make sure you were okay, but I can't really stop by without it being weird."

“Yeah, that'd be weird,” Duke agreed. “But Nathan means it. Thank you, you've been amazing, and you made today far better and easier than it would have been otherwise.”

"It was my pleasure," Audrey told them.  "But how are you two doing?  Aside from being falling down drunk, I mean."

“I’m not falling down drunk!” Duke took offence. “ _ Nathan _ fell on me! I was fine on my own!”

They couldn't see Audrey rolling her eyes as she sighed, but they didn't need to.  "I hope you're both drinking water and planning to sleep on your sides."

"Yes, Mom," Nathan snorted.

“Yeah, course,” Duke lied as he knocked back half of his glass of whisky. “See you tomorrow?”

"Tomorrow?  You're supposed to be newlyweds," Audrey pointed out.  "Maybe it's not a proper honeymoon but no one expects to see you leave the house for at least a few days."

“Wh…? I'm meant to be  _ working _ tomorrow. What are we going to  _ do _ stuck at home for... however long?” Duke complained.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Audrey asked wickedly.

"Please do not," Nathan protested.

“Definitely do not,” Duke added, glancing sideways at Nathan and trying to ignore the way his shirt was riding up. “See you in a few days,” he told her, absent-mindedly.

"All right.  And boys?  Take care of yourselves," Audrey said, more gently.  "I'll call again tomorrow to see how you're coping with the hangovers.

“We will,” Duke replied softly, his eyes still on Nathan.

"Love you, Parker," Nathan said fondly, stretching and yawning in a motion that showed off more bare skin.

His words shot a physical pain into Duke's heart and he dropped his eyes away, his gaze landing on Soot instead. “Here, pupper,” he called her, patting his chest to encourage her to come up for a cuddle.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke, snuggling against his back.  "Love you too, Duke," he said happily.

Duke leaned into him, just for a second, before he reached for the whisky again, wanting to retrieve the high he'd had a few minutes before. Either that or oblivion and he didn't much care which at this point.

Nathan whined and tugged Duke close, draping himself over Duke affectionately.  "My husband," he murmured blissfully.  "I must be…must be the luckiest damn guy on earth."

Abandoning his attempt to reach the bottle, Duke leaned back into him again. He could almost,  _ almost _ , believe Nathan meant it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan hugged him for a long moment, long enough that Duke wondered if he'd fallen asleep.  But then he murmured softly - almost sadly - "This is all I ever wanted."

Duke kept very still, hardly daring to breathe. “Do you really mean that?” He whispered.

Another long pause…but this one was followed by a soft snore.

Duke wriggled out of his embrace, carefully, trying not to wake him. He was still drunk enough to stumble as he threw a blanket over him and went upstairs to bed on his own. As he went, he convinced himself that drunk Nathan loved everyone, he hadn't meant any of it. Just caught up in the day and the alcohol. It was probably better that he'd fallen asleep, really, at least there wouldn't be any awkwardness in the morning. Duke wasn't planning to bring it up, anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

It was just after 4am when Nathan had woken up on the sofa and gone to bed, quietly slipping in beside Duke who had barely stirred.  They’d got up late, sleeping through the worst of the hangovers, and it was almost midday before they were cheerfully arguing about who was having the first shower.  In the end, neither of them did because Duke spotted Barrington’s car pulling into the driveway.

"What the fuck?" He said. "He's seriously turning up on the  _ morning after our wedding day _ ?" He turned to Nathan and grinned. "We could have some fun with this.”

"How so?" Nathan said, his expression blank.

“Well, it's the morning after our wedding, technically our honeymoon, and neither of us are dressed yet. Think about it,” Duke grinned.

Nathan blushed, but grinned.  "Could do one better.  Wrap the sheet around your waist, I'll do the same with a towel."

Duke did so and hurried to follow Nathan down the stairs to answer Barrington's impatient knocking.

Nathan rumpled his hair a little more - not that it needed it - and opened the door growling, "This had better be life or death."

Barrington gave an undignified yelp, sputtering indignantly.

“You really do have some nerve, don't you?” Duke matched Nathan's growl. “We were  _ busy _ .”

Nathan put an arm around Duke's waist.  "Damn right."

"Have some decency!" Barrington squawked.

“Decency?” Duke said incredulously, leaning into Nathan. “ _ You're _ the one who turned up on the morning after our wedding night. What exactly were you expecting,  _ Barry _ ?”

"It's the first day of our honeymoon.  No clothes permitted," Nathan smirked.  "Come back in a week, or do what you came to do and get out."

Barrington's expression was somewhere between sour and revolted, but he opened his briefcase and took out some papers - and a check.  "Sign here, here, and initial there."

Duke turned and grinned at Nathan as he reached for the papers. “You've gotta admit this isn't a  _ bad _ way to start our honeymoon. I mean, given the choice, I'd much rather still be in bed with you but this does have its compensations.”

Nathan chuckled.  "We'll get back to it soon enough," he said, even venturing to lightly smack Duke's ass just to see the lawyer glare.

Duke laughed at his forwardness. “I'm holding you to that,” he said as he leaned in to give Nathan a brief kiss on the lips.

Nathan curled his hand around the back of Duke's neck, turning the brief kiss into a longer one.

"All right, enough, you've made your point," Barrington spat before the kiss could turn erotic.  "Here's your damn check."

“Wow, you really have a problem with this, don't you?” Duke retorted, annoyed. He knew he should just  _ shut up _ but he couldn't help himself.

"It's a disgusting abomination, a sick and twisted perversion," Barry sneered.

"Yeah, well, us disgusting abominations appreciate the multimillion dollar check you just wrote us," Nathan said coolly.  "Now how about you get yourself gone and let us get back to our sick and twisted perversions."

Duke bit back the words he wanted to say and clenched his fists. Behind him, Soot was growling, picking up on his anger. “All right, girl,” he said softly, with a look in her direction. “Thank you for the check,  _ Barry _ , and the amusement of seeing you write it to a gay couple, but you're upsetting my dog now and I think it's past time that you left.”

Barrington looked at the dog, at its size and the snarl showing long white teeth, and his mouth tightened.  "Most gladly," he bit out and headed out the door.  He couldn't leave this ignorant backwater fast enough.

Unfortunately, his gas tank disagreed - there wasn't enough left to even make it to Bangor's passing resemblance to real civilization.  Surly, he pulled into the tiny filling station and went inside to pay, grumbling to himself about the lack of pay-at-pump modernization.

“Pump two?” The store owner said curtly, not waiting for an answer. Barrington's reputation preceded him and he was in no mood to be polite. “Be seventy bucks.”

"Seventy dollars?" Barrington all but screeched.  "There's no  _ way _ it came to that!  Your sign says two fifty a gallon and my tank isn't  _ that _ large!"  

“Prices went up this morning. Haven't had a chance to change the sign. You gonna pay or do I need to call the boys?”

Barrington glared furiously, but he might as well have been glaring at a stone wall.  "Fine," he spat finally.  "And give me one of those sandwiches out of the display case, I don't care which one."  It would probably be terrible, like everything else in this damned pit of a village (like those 'best pastries for miles', ugh) but it would mean not having to stop for lunch, and Barrington had no intention of stopping until he was well clear of the entire miserable state of Maine.

“Sandwiches? Well, now, they're here for Mac’s boys when their dayboat comes in. Special order every week. Can't be selling them to anyone else.”

"They're right in the display case!" Barrington said, outraged.

“Special order,” the owner repeated, glaring at Barrington.

Barrington made a disgusted noise as he dug out the seventy dollars for the gas.  "You're just like everyone else in this pathetic backwater, stupid and ignorant and barely civilized," he spat as he slammed the money down and marched out.  He was in such a hurry that he nearly slammed the door into Audrey's face as she came in.

Audrey jumped back to avoid the door. “Whoa, slow down. Is there a problem here?” she frowned at him.

Barrington tried to collect himself.  Here at least was a person who understood civilization.  Why she had left Boston to relocate here was a mystery, but at least she was attractive.  Maybe this whole rotten trip wouldn't be a complete waste.  "No, no problem here, sorry.  Audrey - may I call you Audrey?  It's been a pleasure working with you.  I was just on my way out of town but I have time to stop for a coffee if you'd like to join me."

Audrey studied him. “I wish I could say the same, Mr. Barrington, but I can't. Duke and Nathan are my  _ friends _ , I've seen how you've treated them. And everyone else in Haven. You think they're beneath you, but in truth, you’ll never measure up to them. So, no, I wouldn't like to join you for a coffee.”

"Oh, come on now, we both know what this place is really like.  You're a Boston FBI agent, you're better than this.  You should be with someone who can appreciate you, someone who can give you a real life.  Someone who can be your ticket out of this depressing hole and into a comfortable six-figure income and a Boston penthouse."

“If you think  _ that's _ what I want, I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken,” Audrey replied coldly. “There's more to life than money.”

Barrington smirked.  "Ah, but all of it is something money can buy.  Power, fame, all the creature comforts - and of course, an attractive partner."

“None of which interests me,” Audrey replied, her tone clipped as she rolled her eyes.

Barrington's expression turned ugly.  "Fine, bitch, if you're too stupid to know what you're missing then you don't deserve me anyhow.  Go ahead and keep being a slut for unshowered men who smell like fish and whiskey, see if I care."

“Wow...okay,” Audrey raised her eyebrows and briefly contemplated arresting him for something. “That’s your car over there, right?” She pointed to the car where Stan was writing out a parking ticket with a wide grin on his face.

"What does that have to do with - ?" Barrington turned to glance at it and then did a double take.  "Hey!  Stop!  What do you think you're  _ doing _ ?" he stormed over.

“Writing you a parking ticket,” Stan replied. “Blocking the pump.”

"Blocking the pump?" Barrington screeched.  "Don't even try to pretend that's real!"

"Oh, it totally is," Audrey smirked, sauntering over.  "Local ordinance.  There's only the one gas station, you see, so if people leave their cars at the pump then it creates a pile up, especially during tourist season.  You're supposed to pull up front if you need something besides gas.  A little common sense - and common courtesy - would have told you that."  She glanced at the ticket.  "Better add a few more zeros to the fine, Stan, he was just telling me how rich he is."

"You can't DO that!" the lawyer yowled.

“A few more zeros,” Stan mumbled as he added them on, completely ignoring Barrington. “Here you are, sir, have a nice day now.” He smiled and passed him the ticket.

"And you rot in hell, the whole festering town of you, if I ever have to step foot in this miserable hellhole again it'll be too soon!"  Barrington snatched the paper and ripped it to shreds before jumping in his car and tearing out with a screech of burning rubber.

Audrey grinned at Stan.  "Well, I think we might well just have seen the last of him."

"Hope so.  Hey, the missus wants to know what the odds are on the betting pool, she's thinking of putting money down on it taking a month for those two to realize they're actually in love."

"I'll ask Gloria," Audrey laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

With a few million dollars signed over to the reconstruction fund, Haven rose from its ashes at an astonishing pace.  Construction crews and equipment were brought in en masse, homes sprung up like weeds, and after that attention was turned to businesses in need of rebuilding and homes that, while still standing and more or less habitable, still needed major repairs.  Civic repair projects were put in motion as well - road repairs, utility work, streetlights, all the things the town itself needed to fix that had taken a backseat while its residents were homeless and jobless.  As Nathan predicted, insurance settlements finally started to reach Haven, allowing the residents of the new homes to replace the possessions they'd lost and the empty new businesses to restock their shelves 

Nathan sat back from the books with a satisfied expression.  "That's almost everything," he told Duke.  "The houses are done, the last of the businesses and civic projects are underway, the home necessities packages have been distributed to those still waiting on insurance claims, people are settling into their new homes and gearing up to reopen businesses and reinstate employees.  Should be back to having a living economy in this town soon.  Just one major project left, really."

“What's that?” Duke asked absent-mindedly as he rolled on the floor, roughhousing with Soot while Sprite looked on disdainfully.

Nathan looked amused. "You."

“Did you just call me a 'project’, Nathan? Because that really isn't very nice,” Duke scowled at him before laughing.

Nathan reached down to ruffle Duke's hair fondly.  "Your stuff, then.  The Rouge, and reimbursement for the losses the Grey Gull took feeding everyone for free."

Duke ducked away and pulled himself up onto the chair to face Nathan properly. “I told you I had that covered,” he frowned. “The losses, I mean. It was the least I could do after... everything.”

"And I told you that if -  _ if _ \- there was money left over after everything else, I'd pay you back," Nathan pointed out calmly.  "Gonna make a liar out of me, Duke?"

“No,” Duke replied sullenly. “There's money left over? After everyone and everything else has been sorted?”

"Every last little thing.  No one's making any more requests, between the projects the reconstruction fund has already undertaken, and the insurance money starting to flow in, people have things pretty well in hand.  Plus a lot of people got more from their insurance than they actually need, since their settlements covered the cost of houses they've received free from the reconstruction fund, and most of them have opted to pay some of the extra back into the fund to help others."

“So the extra money could go into improving things, stuff like new books for the library, that sorta thing. Don't waste it on me.”

"Already took that into account.  Civic restoration projects are all budgeted for."

“Then donate it to someone, make sure no one in Haven ever goes hungry again,” Duke replied stubbornly.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Duke," Nathan said gently.  "You never let one single man, woman, or child go hungry even when it was killing the business that meant everything to you, it wouldn't surprise me if you were doing it before everything went to hell and I have no reason to think you'll stop doing it the next time someone needs help.  Do you know what people said most about your free meal program?"

“Might've been doing it,” Duke hedged. In fact, Nathan was right, he'd been undercharging people in need (or not charging at all) ever since he'd opened the Gull and there was no way he'd ever stop doing that. “Go on, what did people say?”

"You let them keep their dignity.  There were other places they could have gone for food.  The Rev's food pantry.  The soup kitchen.  But you fed them without preaching, without restrictions, without slop lines and dingy cafeterias, without making them feel like they were looking for a handout after losing everything.  They could go to a restaurant and choose from a menu of really good food like it was any normal day, and that meant the world to them.  I'm not the only one who wants to see you reimbursed, Duke.  Had a lotta people ask if some of that reconstruction money's going to the Gull's free meal program."

“Yeah, well I've been to places like the soup kitchen and they suck. Wasn't gonna do that to anyone. People deserve better,” Duke replied. “I won't take the money myself, but if, and only if, you promise  _ everything _ else is taken care of, I'll set up a separate account just to be used for that. I'll set it up as a proper program. Make sure no one else ever has to go through what I did.”

"You're a good man, Duke." Nathan gave Duke a fond smile.  "All right, I can do that.  In fact I'll throw in a bonus - rather than giving you all the money that's left, I'll reimburse your exact losses, once you let me know how much they were.  On one condition."

“Ok, I'll look up the figures,” Duke agreed, knowing he'd knock a few thousand off the total. “What's the condition?”

"You accept your fair share for residence restoration.  Repairing the Rouge and refitting its living quarters."

Duke thought for a moment. “That's sneaky, Nathan. You know I can't refuse,” he said softly and with a smile.

"I do," Nathan grinned.  "But I'll go easy on you.  The fund will cover what it takes to get her seaworthy and structurally sound, with working electricity and plumbing.  I won't insist you accept money to refurnish your home - though I hope you will.  That's the very least of what Haven owes you."

“Ok, sound and seaworthy I can live with,” Duke agreed. “Nathan, you are a good man and the best fake husband. Thank you,” he leaned over to kiss Nathan on the cheek.

"No, thank  _ you _ ," Nathan told him, genuinely relieved that Duke had accepted the bargain.

Duke smiled, not entirely sure what Nathan was thanking him for but deciding to ignore it. “I'll get you those figures later.”

"Yeah, okay.  Then we'll get the last restoration project underway, and Haven will actually be what it was always meant to be - quiet little seaside town."

Duke grinned. “And you'll be bored within a month.”

"Good thing we're taking that trip, then," Nathan smiled, but it faded fast.  "Gonna be a long time before I get bored of people not dying in front of me while I can't stop it," he said quietly.  "I liked my job, before the Troubles came back.  Walking patrol, talking to people, making sure everyone was okay.  Cats in trees and shoveling snow for the elderly and helping stranded motorists.  I swore to serve and protect.  Haven is my town, these are my people.  Never wanted anything but to keep them safe.  I failed so many of them."

Duke watched as Nathan's face fell and he had to fight against the urge to hug him, knowing it wouldn't be welcomed or accepted right now. “You didn't fail,” he replied. “There was no way to win. There was nothing more you could have done. That any of us could have done. You did more than most, helped so many people. There are people alive and well today, because of  _ you _ . Don't forget that.”

"Hard to feel good about that with so many who  _ aren't _ ," Nathan mumbled.

He looked so lost, so  _ broken _ , that Duke scooted around the table to wrap his arms around him. He leaned his chest against Nathan's back and stayed there for a moment, feeling Nathan breathing against him. “I know,” he said softly.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke's, leaning against him.  "I knew them, Duke.  I knew the names of Carlene Manning's cats, I knew Roslyn Toomey worried about her son, I knew Charlie Carter brought flowers to his mother's grave every week.  I knew Eleanor and Geoff and Claire and Ian.  Everyone lost someone, but I feel like I lost everyone."

Duke thought about Jennifer, about Wade, about every person he'd killed in the name of stopping the Troubles. “I know,” he said again. “You did everything you could. Think about the people you saved. So many people you helped, who wouldn't be here without you. Think about everything you've done for the town since then. Hey, you even married me to make sure there was money for rebuilding,” he tried to joke.

"Putting that money toward reconstruction was the least I could do.  If I could give my life to bring back everyone who was lost to the Troubles, I would.  I'd do it in a heartbeat."

“I know you would. I would too,” Duke squeezed him tighter. “You've put the town back together. Half the people here wouldn't have homes without you. That hasn't gone unnoticed. Least of all by me.”

Nathan turned around in Duke's arms to hug him back, fiercely tight.  "You're not going any damn where.  You tried too hard to sacrifice yourself for Haven too many times as is."

“And so did you,” Duke reminded him. “No, I'm not going anywhere. Well I am, but you're still coming with me, right?” He added hopefully.

"Not letting you out of my sight," Nathan clung harder.  They might be setting sail together, but once the trip was over, there would be no more reason to pretend.  No more reason for Duke to stay.  No more warm smiles and bright laughter, no more evenings on the couch, no more working side by side, no more reassuring presence sleeping beside him, no more wonderful meals shared.  Just an empty house, a cold bed, an untouched kitchen.

“We should start planning,” Duke told him even though his heart was heavy at the thought of coming back afterwards and having to move out. He knew Nathan wouldn't want him to stay. It had probably been too long already, but damn it was nice living here. He loved his boat, loved the freedom that it brought, but being here, making a home, complete with their four legged family...that was going to be hard to give up. “I'll... uh. When we get back, I'll file for divorce, let you get on with your life. Might as well be me, half the town’ll be expecting it from me anyway.”

That last straw was more than Nathan could bear.  He stood, escaping Duke's grip, and headed out the back door with long swift strides.

“Nathan?” Duke called out to his retreating back. When there was no answer, he shook his head, confused about what he'd said wrong. Surely Nathan didn't want him around any longer than necessary, a daily reminder of everything they'd faced?

*************

"How's it going with the Rouge?" Nathan asked some weeks later as they sat down to dinner.

“Nearly done, just the last few bits to sort out, buy some furniture and she'll be ready,” Duke replied.

"Well, there's all the stuff from that antiques place," Nathan offered.  They'd been back since that first date, and Duke had acquired several pieces.  Nathan tried not to think how much they'd come to look like they belonged in the house, or how empty it would feel without them.

“Yeah,” Duke said quietly, not wanting to be reminded that he was supposed to be moving out. “We should start making plans for the trip,” he changed the subject. “If you still want to come, that is.” In truth, they'd barely spoken since he'd mentioned filing for divorce. Not about anything more than who's turn it was to feed the pets or what to have for dinner.

"Of course," Nathan said quickly - maybe too quickly, he thought.

Duke grinned at him and covered it with a cough. “Anywhere you particularly want to go?”

"You'd know better'n I would," Nathan shrugged.  "Never been further than Boston."

Duke rolled his eyes. “Ok, so somewhere warm with sandy beaches, beautiful women and enough alcohol to forget about life for a while?”

"Sounds good," Nathan said, trying not to think about why the idea of Duke flirting with beautiful women bothered him so much.

“St Bart's?” Duke suggested.

"Never heard of it, but sure.  Anywhere you want is fine by me."

“Nathan...are you sure you're ok with this? We don't have to go…”

"No, I want to, I really do," Nathan said earnestly.  "It's just…I trust you.  I don't know anything about where would be a good place to go and you do, so I'm happy to let you take the lead."

“Long as you're sure,” Duke smiled at him. “St. Bart's for a week or two, then decide from there. You might be bored of warm, sandy, beaches by then.”

"Not sure I ever would," Nathan mused, thinking of how warm sun and soft breeze and gentle surf would feel against his skin.

“No…” Duke said thoughtfully. “We won't be on a schedule or anything, could spend a few months there if that's what you'd like.”

"A few months, huh?  On a tropical beach, no worries, nothing to get back to…" Nathan said wistfully.

“Sounds good, right?” Duke grinned.

"Really does," Nathan agreed - not in the least because it meant a few more months with Duke.  "But wouldn't you want to see more than just one place?"

“I'm easy,” Duke replied. “Lots of wonderful places out there but we can just see how it goes.” He didn't add that anywhere was fine with him, just as long as he was with Nathan.

"You must have been to so many amazing places, seen so many wonderful things, met so many fascinating people," Nathan said wistfully.

“And always come back here,” Duke replied softly.

"Town wouldn't still be here if you hadn't," Nathan said, then added quietly, "You ever regret it?"

“Coming back? No,” Duke replied firmly. “It's been a shit show, I've fucked up countless times but I'd like to think I did some good too.”

"No arguing that.  Couldn't have saved Haven without you," Nathan agreed.  "But you paid a hell of a price.  I'm sorry you did."

“We all did,” Duke acknowledged. “You have nothing to apologise for. We did what we had to do, right?”

"Yeah.  Still wish you hadn't had to go through that."

“Wish none of us had,” Duke said truthfully.

Nathan nodded, and after a minute he said, "I got something for you."

“That’s…what is it?” Duke asked, curious.

Nathan reached in his pocket and pulled out a gift certificate.  "Biggest warehouse store for used books in New England.  Know your library meant a lot to you.  Can't replace it just as it was, but this should go a long way."

“Nathan,” Duke said softly. “You didn't have to do that.”

"Wanted to," Nathan said softly.

“Thank you...it,” Duke cleared his throat. “It means a lot to me.” He stood and walked around to wrap his arms around Nathan and drop a kiss onto his cheek. “You are so thoughtful,” he murmured.

Nathan hugged him close, resting his head against Duke's shoulder and treasuring what he knew he couldn't keep.

Duke squeezed him tighter, his thoughts unknowingly echoing Nathan's.


	19. Chapter 19

Duke stood aboard the Rouge and gave a final look around the spare bedroom, all set up comfortably (with silk sheets, of course), ready for Nathan.  He’d made the excuse of staying on the boat the night before under the pretence of last minute preparations, which wasn’t strictly a lie.  He just hadn’t mentioned that the last minute bits were readying Nathan a room of his own.  Away from Haven, he assumed that Nathan might not want to continue the charade, much as he might hope otherwise.

Returning to the living quarters, he sank down onto the cushion covered bench and brought a glass of whisky to his lips.  This was it then.  He’d never be going back to Nathan’s house.  Home.  The Rouge didn’t feel like his home any more.  It was too big, too noisy, too devoid of family.  This whole thing might have started out as somewhere between a joke and a scam but along the road it had become  _ real _ .  He sighed deeply.  At least he’d have another couple of months with Nathan, and Soot and Sprite, before they had to come back and the dream would be over.

Across town, Nathan had tried to go to bed, he really had, but sleep wasn’t happening.  His bed was too cold, too empty, without Duke.  He knew that this was what his life was going to be like when they got home and Duke didn’t come with him.  He’d never thought home could be a person, always thought it was a place, some vaguely abstract concept, but without Duke, this was never going to be  _ home _ again.

He got up and wandered the rooms, all of which now felt painfully vacant without Duke’s things, most of which was packed aboard the Rouge ready for the trip.  Sprite miaowed at the door and Soot paced nervously, going from room to room, searching for Duke.  She was so much Duke’s dog, that Nathan wondered if she should stay with Duke when they got back.

“You’re missing him too, aren’t you?” he said to the restless animals.  “What are we going to do, huh?”  He scratched Soot’s ear but she was having none of it and resumed her pacing.

Mind made up, Nathan stood and pulled on his boots.  His truck was already packed with all of their last minute bits, he was just going to be - he checked his watch, 3am - a few hours early.

“C’mon guys, let’s go see him.”

Arriving at the Rouge, he got out, picking up Sprite’s carrier and taking Soot’s lead, and climbed aboard the boat.  He moved quietly, hesitant that he might wake Duke before realising that he might be better off making some noise so Duke didn’t think he was an intruder.  He let his feet fall more heavily and Soot barked as she recognised where they were.

Duke heard footsteps outside and was halfway to his gun when Soot barked.  He pulled open the door and found himself face to face with Nathan.

“Is everything ok?  Are you alright?  Are they alright?  What’s happened?”  He spoke quickly, frowning at Nathan, convinced something was terribly wrong for him to turn up here in the middle of the night.

Now that he was face to face with Duke, with the reality of admitting how he felt, with the certainty that Duke had never felt the same, the words Nathan had constructed in his head on the way over deserted him.  "I'm fine, they're fine, s'all good," he mumbled.  "Nothing's happened."

Duke breathed a sigh of relief as he ushered them inside and closed the door. “Couldn't sleep?”

"No," Nathan admitted, glad to have something he could safely admit to.  "Sorry I woke you up."

“You didn't,” Duke replied. “I...uh... I only just finished with stuff. Want a drink?” He waved the whisky bottle in Nathan's direction.

"Sure," Nathan agreed.  Maybe a little liquid courage would help.  "Thanks."

Duke poured them each a large glass and raised his in a toast. “To new adventures,” he smiled.

Nathan tried to reply but it got stuck in his throat, so he just lifted his glass and tapped it twice against Duke's.

“You sure you're good?” Duke checked. “'cause you kinda look like you're not.”

"Just nerves.  I, uh…" Nathan's nerve failed him and he took a minute to gather it.  "House seemed so empty tonight."

Duke took a large swallow of whisky. “Yeah, s'pose it did. You'll get used to it,” he faked a smile. “Having your own space back, I mean.” He watched Nathan closely, looking for a reaction, a clue as to whether that's what he was worried about, not having his own space while they were away.

Nathan played with his glass.  "Didn't mind sharing it," he admitted cautiously, giving Duke a wary sidelong glance.

Duke drained the rest of his whisky and studied Nathan. “You…should be careful, Nathan, I might start thinking you liked having me around,” he said, lightly.

Nathan bit his lip, wishing he was a lot more drunk than he was.  "I did."

“Yeah, well, I cook, I clean, what's not to like?” Duke laughed.

"Don't mean that.  I mean, I do.  Kinda.  Mean that you were good company, not that you did the housework.  But that's not why," Nathan inwardly cringed at the incoherent rambling, but all attempts to marshal his thoughts were in vain as they scattered everywhere in panic.

Duke topped off Nathan's glass and pushed it towards him. “Drink,” he said. A faint glimmer of hope touched him as he realised there was something Nathan wasn't saying, and he'd really rather get it straight before they were hundreds of miles out to sea with no room to escape.

Nathan took a sizeable gulp, thinking idly it was a pity with whiskey this good.  "Gotta tell you something.  Before we go."

His face was serious and Duke was suddenly worried about what he was going to say. “Go on,” he said, so softly he might as well have whispered.

"Maybe you'll hate me for it.  But it'd be a lie if I didn't tell you... If you hate me, that's okay, I'll understand," Nathan said unhappily.

Duke reached out to take his hand. “I'm not going to hate you, Nathan. Just tell me.”

Nathan squeezed his hand, took a deep breath, and admitted, "I was happier faking a relationship with you than I ever was in a real one."

Duke's breath caught in his chest. “That's... Nathan, that's really sad. I hope you find someone who makes you happy,” he smiled sadly.

Nathan made an inarticulate noise of frustration.  "You don't get it.  I did find that someone.  You.  I was happy with you, I liked it, I wanted it."

“Do you really mean that?” Duke asked quietly. “Because...if you don't, if you're joking or something...it's not funny.”

Nathan shook his head so hard the room spun a little.  "I'd never joke about this.  When I say I wish it were real, I mean that.  And I know you don't feel the same and I'm sorry, and if you don't want me coming along on your trip I understand, you can go see the world and if you come back - and I really really hope you'll come back - we can just be friends like we were before that asshole ever showed up, I'll get over it and you can forget it and neither of us has to lose a friend." Nathan's panic was kicking in hard, his rambling getting quicker, more pleading.

“Nathan, will you shut up for a minute,” Duke said firmly. “ _ If _ you let me get a word in edgeways, I'd be able to tell you that you're wrong. I do feel the same.”

Nathan's jaw dropped and he stared at Duke, dumbfounded.

“Everything I ever said to you, I meant. Every last word. Every hug, every kiss, it's all been real for me,” Duke said quietly.

Nathan's expression was an odd mixture of delight and relief.  "Wasn't just me, then?"

Duke smiled back at him. “No,” he shook his head. “It wasn't just you.”

Nathan squeezed Duke's hand.  "So…we can make it real?"

Still smiling, Duke nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

Nathan lifted his other hand to Duke's cheek, gently stroking, leaning forward for their first honest kiss.

Duke curled his hand around the nape of Nathan's neck, holding him close as their lips met, such a familiar feeling but now completely different.

"There was one thing we never got around to in the whole fake wedding thing," Nathan smiled as they drew apart.

“What's that?” Duke asked, still slightly breathless from the kiss.

"I don't have a ring, but…" Nathan slipped out of his chair and onto one knee, still holding Duke's hand in his.  "Duke Crocker, will you marry me?"

Duke dropped to his knees in front of Nathan. “If you'll marry me, Nathan Wuornos,” he smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier," Nathan said with wholehearted sincerity.

Duke grinned and pulled him into a hug, happily nuzzling against Nathan's neck.

Nathan shivered a little, but kept himself sternly under wraps.  Just because Duke wanted to make their marriage real didn't mean he wanted anything more than what they already had.  "Can we still keep dating, though?" he asked.  "I really enjoyed that."

Duke felt Nathan shiver and pressed closer into him. “Me too,” he grinned against his neck. “So yeah, we can go on as many dates as you want.”

Nathan nuzzled cautiously at Duke's ear, curious to see the response.  "So…that means this really is our honeymoon, then?"

“Yeah,” Duke replied softly, fighting to keep his breathing steady.

Nathan pulled back with a grin, elation dawning and it began to truly sink in that this was real.  "Let's make it count, then."

Duke wasn't about to let go of him that easily and pulled him close again, gently taking Nathan's face in his hands, he silenced him with a kiss that was deep and searching and entirely unlike any they'd practiced before.

Nathan was flushed and breathless by the time they broke for air.  "Duke, I…don't exactly have, uh…experience.  With guys, I mean."

“Yeah, I...kinda assumed that,” Duke smiled at him, giving him space to recover his thoughts. “We can take this as slow as you want. If slow means never, that's really not a problem. I'm not going anywhere.”

Nathan pulled Duke into a hug and kissed him soundly.  "Good of you.  Won't lie, felt a little weird at first to be kissing and touching.  But not anymore.  The idea of...uhh..more, it," Nathan cleared his throat.  "Idea still seems a little odd but I'm open to trying.  Wouldn't be here if I'd been too close-minded, and I'd never have gotten to know how happy I could be."

Duke grinned at him. “Knowing you're happy makes me happy,” he said goofily. “But if it still seems odd, then we should wait,” he wrapped his arms around Nathan and held him tightly. “Not doing anything you don't absolutely want.”

Nathan hugged back just as tight, kissing Duke's cheek.  "You're amazing.  But I want to try.  If I don't like it I'll say stop."

“Nathan…,” Duke pulled back to look at him. “ _ Are you sure _ ?” He asked, his eyes wide and dark, needing to be certain because there was no way back from this.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Nathan nodded.  He didn't even really know what, specifically, he was agreeing to - but he trusted Duke.

Wordlessly, Duke took his hand and smiled at him, walking backwards to the bedroom, pulling Nathan along with him.

"Don't suppose you got some silk sheets?" Nathan grinned hopefully.

“I did,” Duke grinned back. “In fact, I... wasn't sure if you'd even want to share my bed so there's a spare bedroom made up for you, also with silk sheets, so you have your own space and I really really fucking hope you don't use it but it's there if you need it,” Duke stopped abruptly, aware he was babbling.

"Don't want to be anywhere but at your side," Nathan leaned close for a kiss.  A thought occurred to him as they pulled apart and he looked suddenly uncertain.  "Unless you want your own room?  It was yours and yours alone for so long before this…"

“Definitely not,” Duke replied firmly as he opened the door to his bedroom and pulled Nathan inside. “It's  _ ours _ .”

Nathan pressed Duke up against the door to kiss him, nuzzling his cheek afterward.  "Can't believe this is real," he said happily.

“It's real,” Duke grinned, sandwiched between Nathan and the door and thinking that there was no place he'd rather be. His hands rested on Nathan's shoulders as his lips dropped soft kisses along the line of his jaw.

Nathan tilted his head back with a little gasp.  This wasn't the first sex he'd had since before his Troubles, or even the first he could feel, but this was  _ Duke _ and that made all the difference.

Duke angled his head so he could kiss Nathan's neck and nibble at his ear. He ran his hand down Nathan's back, resting it at his waist, not wanting to rush this.

Nathan whimpered when Duke kissed his neck, discovering how sensitive it was.  It was strange to feel the brush of Duke's goatee but it only teased him all the more.  He wrapped his arms around Duke's waist and pulled him close, their bodies pressed together.

“Ok?” Duke whispered, needing to  _ check _ , even as his fingers were untucking Nathan's shirt from his jeans.

"More than okay," Nathan said, nuzzling at Duke's ear eagerly.

Duke gently pushed at Nathan's shoulders, moving him back a step so he could start unbuttoning his shirt. He fought against the urge to just rip them off and made himself work slowly, methodically, deft fingers undoing each one in turn.

Nathan blushed, feeling ridiculous for doing so.  They'd lived together for nearly a year now, Duke had seen Nathan shirtless dozens of times, there was no reason to be shy now.  Except it was  _ different _ now, Duke unbuttoning the old flannel shirt like he was unwrapping a long-awaited present, dark eyes focusing eagerly on the revealed skin.

Duke tore his eyes (and hands) away from Nathan for just long enough to pull off his own shirt and drop it to the floor. He undid the last couple of buttons on Nathan's and slowly, gently, slipped it off his shoulders. “Fuck, you're hot,” he blurted out, dropping his head to nibble at Nathan's collarbone.

"You're kidding right?" Nathan said unsteadily, his breath skipping and his hands going to Duke's back, fingers spreading out to stroke the warm, smooth skin.  "You're...stunning, gorgeous, I can't compare to that."

Duke steadied himself as Nathan ran his hands over his back, warm and strong and so unlike Mara's. “Trust me, you do,” he replied, nipping at Nathan's neck.

Thoroughly distracted, Nathan tugged the tie free of Duke’s hair, one hand going up to twine in his hair.  They held each other close, skin to skin, one of Duke’s hands resting at the small of Nathan’s back as the other danced across his ribs, making Nathan arch his back as Duke leaned in for a kiss, wanting to be closer still.

Duke kissed him hard, a kiss which Nathan eagerly returned, their tongues wandering, tasting and exploring.  As they kissed, Nathan’s hands slid around to tentatively explore Duke’s chest.  A low whine escaped from Duke as Nathan’s fingers brushed his skin and he grabbed Nathan’s hips to keep him close.

Nathan blushed to realized that Duke was as hard as he was.  Whatever Nathan might think about his own looks, clearly Duke's admiration had been no lie.

Duke's fingers fiddled with the buckle on Nathan's belt. “Still ok?” He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm a lot more okay than I thought I would be, really," Nathan gave a breathless chuckle.

“Good,” Duke breathed as he succeeded in unbuckling the belt and turned his attention to Nathan's fly.

Even through the thick denim, Duke's touch made Nathan whimper, his hips involuntarily pushing forward.

“Need me to slow down?” Duke asked, concerned that it might be too much for Nathan. Hell, it was very nearly too much for  _ him _ , he'd wanted Nathan for so long that the reality of what they were doing, what they were about to do, was nearly overwhelming.

"For god's sake don't  _ stop _ !" Nathan blurted desperately, leaning in for a needy kiss.

Heat flooded through Duke and he kissed Nathan back even as he roughly pulled at the jeans, finally succeeding in getting the fly undone and pushing them down Nathan's thighs.

Nathan fumbled with Duke's pants with some dim idea of reciprocating, but Duke's hands on his skin wiped out all thought and coordination.  Finally managing to pull Nathan’s jeans off over his feet, Duke stood straight again, getting into Nathan’s space and pushing him so his back was against the wall.  

Kissing him eagerly, Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke’s waist and pulled him close.  His fingers traced along Duke’s waistband, daringly dipping between cloth and skin as Duke pressed against him.  Duke could feel how hard Nathan was even through the layers of remaining cloth.  Using his body to hold him in place, he kissed him deeply, running his hands over his hips.

Nathan whined into the kiss, his hands slipping further into the back of Duke's pants, making Duke stop kissing for a moment, just long enough to step back and kick off his pants before pressing against Nathan once again. He rested his hands on the wall, holding Nathan in place as he nuzzled into his ear.

Although Duke wasn't wearing underwear, Nathan didn't see much before their bodies were pressed together again.  He moaned as the heat of Duke's skin could be felt though the single layer of cotton between them.

Beneath the soft cotton, Duke could feel the outline of Nathan’s hard cock and he worked his hand between them to gently rub over the top of the material.  As he felt Duke’s hand on him, Nathan's knees buckled, his arms around Duke the only thing keeping him upright as he made a choked sound of need.

“Fuck,” Duke groaned as Nathan clung to him. “You are so fucking responsive.” He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Nathan's briefs and impatiently worked his hand inside, smiling as Nathan moaned.

"Bed," Nathan panted, his hands clenching on Duke’s ass.  "Now, please, I can't…"

Duke nodded and withdrew his hand, staying close to allow Nathan to hold onto him as he maneuvered them towards the bed. He could feel Nathan's heart racing as he placed a hand on his chest and grinned as he gave him a gentle push so he fell back onto the bed.

When Duke’s hand withdrew, Nathan had given a little cry of loss.  Now he reached for Duke, pulling him on top of him and kissing him hungrily.  Duke laughed, soft and happy, as Nathan pulled him down along with him. He kissed him back, just as eagerly, even as his hands fumbled to pull off Nathan's shorts.

Running his hand down Duke’s side and over his hip, Nathan learned the texture of his skin and the contours of his body.  Duke pulled away, just long enough to dispense with Nathan's shorts, before covering Nathan's body once again with his own.

Nathan awkwardly reached for Duke's length, knowing he was utterly lacking in skill but not wanting to be selfish about his pleasure.

As Nathan's hand touched him, Duke groaned. “Fuck,” he whispered as he moved so Nathan could reach him more easily. Kneeling by his side, he ran his hand across Nathan's chest, feeling each breath he took.

Nathan paused, looking worried and somewhat insecure.  "Is that bad?  Sorry, I…tell me how you'd rather I do it?"

“No, it was good. Too good, maybe...been a while,” Duke smiled wryly.  

Relief flooded through Nathan and he grinned.  "You say that like I've been out getting busy every Saturday night.  Trust me, you've got nothing on me there."

Duke grinned back. “Well then, neither of us has anything to worry about. Relax, enjoy it,” he told Nathan as he leaned over to kiss his chest, awkwardly rearranging himself so he was kneeling between Nathan's legs.

Nathan groaned, his fingers threading in Duke's hair.  "Pretty sure I couldn't not enjoy it if I tried."

“Mm-hm,” Duke mumbled, the vibrations from Nathan's chest rattling under his lips as he kissed, slowly working his way downwards.

"Oh god," Nathan said breathlessly as he realized what Duke's goal was.  "Are you really gonna?"

Pausing in his movements, Duke looked at Nathan. “If that's ok?” He checked.

"Okay?  Seriously?  I damn near came just from the idea!"

Duke grinned at his enthusiasm and resumed kissing his way down over the solid muscles of Nathan's chest and abs, pausing to nuzzle into the soft skin at his hip.

"Fair warning, I'm probably gonna last all of two seconds," Nathan gasped as his hands clenched in the soft blanket.

“That is really not a problem,” Duke told him as he moved to rest his hands on Nathan's hips and dropped his head to take him into his mouth.

Nathan gasped a loud curse, his hips arching up involuntarily.

He tasted of sweet and salt and Duke felt him throbbing in his mouth. He moaned around him, letting him feel the vibrations as he dipped his head to take him deeper.

Nathan's profanities were breaking down into incoherent moans, one hand clenched in the blanket, the other combing restlessly through Duke's hair.

Knowing he was close, Duke was determined to make this as good for him as possible. He started to move his head, taking him as deep as possible, hollowing his cheeks to suck.  He heard Nathan whimper and felt his hands pushing at his shoulders in a frantic, wordless, warning.  Taking his meaning, Duke pushed his hands away and carried on, moving faster than before.

Nathan gave a strangled cry, shuddering and arching as his climax hit.

Savouring the taste of him on his tongue for a moment, Duke swallowed.  He dragged a hand across his lips and grinned at Nathan who was breathing heavily. “Ok?”

Lying back on the bed, Nathan felt boneless and blissful.  "Amazing.  You're amazing," he murmured.

“Good,” Duke smiled. He tucked himself around Nathan, holding him close, not wanting to be out of contact even for a minute.

Following suit, Nathan lazily threw an arm and a leg over Duke, snuggling shamelessly.  After a minute, his sleepy sated brain realized something.  "You didn't get to enjoy anything."

Duke snuggled him tighter, dropping a kiss onto his forehead. “Doesn't matter,” he said lightly. “Time enough for that.”

"I want you to feel good too, though.  Or...was I that bad?" Nathan asked sheepishly.  "I know I don't know what I'm doing but I can learn."

“You weren't bad,” Duke reassured him, kissing him again. “ _ Definitely _ not bad,” he smirked.

Nathan ran a hand over Duke's hip.  "Tell me how you like it?" he asked.

“Slow, gentle, teasing,” Duke murmured as he twitched under Nathan’s touch.

"I can try that.  Here, lie back," Nathan coaxed.

“You don't have to,” Duke smiled. “This is all new to you. There's no rush.”

Nathan kissed him softly.  "I know.  Want to, though.  Gonna take my time and just...explore, I'll stop if I'm not okay."

“That...sounds good,” Duke replied, his mouth going dry as he settled back onto the bed.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Nathan considered his husband.  For a long moment he did nothing but look, blue eyes intense as he took in Duke's naked form.  

Being the focus of Nathan's intensity, knowing it was  _ real _ , brought heat rushing to Duke's face. His lips parted as he looked back at Nathan, trying to work out what he was thinking, what he might do.

Nathan reached out and slowly traced one finger over the ink on the underside of Duke's bicep, following every little curve and line.

Shivering slightly under his touch, Duke wriggled into the sheets. “That's,” he swallowed. “That's good.”

"Really?  Just this?" Nathan said, surprised.  He trailed his fingers over the inside of Duke's forearm and wrist, curious to see if Duke liked it as much.

“Yeah, just that,” Duke smiled. “I just like being touched.”

Nathan leaned over to kiss him softly, running his hand back up Duke's arm and over his chest, feeling Duke arch his back, pushing into Nathan’s contact as he returned the kiss.  Shifting to kiss along Duke's neck and up to his ear, Nathan’s fingers explored the contours of Duke's chest and stomach.

Duke threw his head back, exposing his neck to Nathan's lips. His breath caught in his throat, coming out as a soft whine.

"Still good?" Nathan asked, rubbing his thumb over Duke's hipbone and nibbling at the tender skin Duke had offered him.

“Still good,” Duke managed to whisper in response.

Nathan nipped at Duke's ear and ran his fingers down the crease of his hip - only for his hand to slide away and caress down the outside of Duke's thigh instead.

Shivering lightly at the feel of breath on his ear, Duke whined as Nathan's hand moved the wrong way. He threw his arm around Nathan's shoulders, holding him close. “Shouldn't’ve mentioned teasing, huh?” He murmured.

"Wasn't trying to," Nathan said apologetically.  "Just trying to learn your body.  Too much?"

“No,” Duke replied, burying his face into Nathan's neck and smiling.

Nathan let out a sigh of relief, his strong hands sliding down Duke's legs, thumbs pressing into the arches of Duke's feet.  "I just want to know what feels good for you."

Duke whined as Nathan moved away from him, replaced by a yelp as he felt Nathan's fingers on his feet. He instinctively pulled away, laughing.

"Oh, sorry.  Didn't realize you were ticklish," Nathan said, a little chagrined.  "Was supposed to be a foot rub."

Duke sat up, pressing himself against Nathan and wrapping his arms around him as he nuzzled into his neck. “Don't apologise,” he said softly. “We've got the rest of our lives to learn each others bodies, it doesn't all have to be about tonight.”

"I know, but I kinda wanted our first time together to be good," Nathan mumbled.  "I know I can't measure up to the other people you've been with but I wanted it to at least be good."

“Nate,” Duke said as he slipped a finger under Nathan's jaw, making him look him in the eyes. “It's good. You more than measure up.” He leaned in to kiss him, just a brush of lips before moving away. “You want to know why?”

"Why's that?" Nathan mumbled, looking a little skeptical.

“Love,” Duke said simply with a little shrug of his shoulders. “It makes a difference and it's new to me. I...haven't done this before.”

Nathan opened his mouth to ask an impulsive question, then immediately thought better of it, hugging Duke close.

Pressing against him, Duke rested his chin on Nathan's shoulder, content to relax in his arms.

Nathan nuzzled Duke's hair, so soft and smelling of spices and the sea.  "Want me to try again?  Or would you rather just stay like this?"

“Try again,” Duke grinned. “I'll try not to be ticklish this time.”

Nathan blinked - he'd meant sex, not the foot rub.  But he obligingly took hold of Duke's foot, trying to keep his touch firm enough not to tickle.

Duke tolerated it for a moment before pulling his foot away and reaching for Nathan. Grabbing his hand, he pulled him so Nathan half fell on top of him. “Hi,” he said, grinning up at Nathan's surprised face, watching as his expression melted into a warm smile.

"Hi," Nathan murmured, leaning down for a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Nathan’s shoulders, Duke held him close and enjoyed the feel of Nathan’s body covering his.  Nathan nibbled at his neck, remembering that had seemed like something his husband enjoyed.

Duke let out a soft whine of enjoyment as his fingers curled into Nathan's hair and he nipped at his shoulder.  Nathan’s hand ran down his chest.

"No teasing this time?"  He smiled.

“No,” Duke replied breathlessly, arching his back and looking for  _ more _ . “No more teasing.”

Nathan slipped his hand down, wrapping around Duke's length.  It felt a little strange, but wasn't that different from touching himself really (something he'd done a shocking number of times once his Trouble was gone).

Little whines escaped Duke’s throat on each exhale as he breathed hard.  His hips flexed involuntarily, pushing him up into Nathan’s hand.

"Good, huh?" Nathan asked with a grin, stroking gently.  He wanted to explore here too, but he'd made Duke wait long enough.  As he'd pointed out, they had all the time in the world.

“Yeah,” Duke moaned, biting at his lip. “Don't stop.”

Nathan nipped and sucked at Duke's skin as he worked the hard flesh, his other hand slipping down to explore between Duke's legs.

Swearing quietly, Duke's hands gripped the sheets and he opened his legs wider as heat suffused his body.  Nathan’s hand cupped the heavy sack, his thumb brushing over the hot, soft skin.  His other hand gave a little twist to the rhythmic strokes he was using.

“Fuck,” Duke choked out as he tried to keep still. “Nathan... that's so fucking good.”

Nathan looked pleased, quickening his pace a little, fingertips drumming against the stiff length as he stroked.

As he felt the pressure grow, Duke abandoned his attempts to keep still, his hips moving him into Nathan’s hand more quickly.

"You look really good like this, Duke," Nathan said softly.  "I want to see you finish, will you show me?"

Duke's back arched, pushing him off the bed as he gasped for breath. There was nothing else in the world except Nathan's touch, Nathan's voice. He cried out, deep and low and content, as he spilled into Nathan's hand.

Looking pleased with himself, Nathan gentled Duke as his pleasure wound down, leaning in for a tender kiss.  "How'd I do for our first time?"

“Perfect,” Duke murmured happily, relaxing into the sheets, his arm stretching out to keep hold of Nathan, not wanting to be out of contact for even a moment.

Nathan wrapped himself around Duke, delighted to cuddle and kiss his husband.  "Hi, Duke Wuornos," he gave Duke a goofy grin.

“Hi, Nathan Crocker,” Duke matched his grin. He turned serious, giving Nathan a look of surprising intensity. “You're the best husband anyone could ask for, you know that? And I wish we hadn't wasted so much time but we're here now and I love you and I need you to know that.” He dropped his face away, nuzzling into Nathan's neck.

Nathan hugged Duke tightly, coaxing his face back up so he could kiss Duke.  "I love you too, Duke.  If I'm the best husband anyone could ask for, it's only because I'm sharing the title with you.  I never knew how happy I could be until you came to live with me, and I still feel like the luckiest damn person on this earth every time I remember that this is real and I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

“It's real,” Duke promised as he wrapped his arms more tightly around Nathan. “And I won't ever let you forget that. I'm never going to stop telling you what you mean to me.”

"Me neither," Nathan said softly stealing a kiss.  "I don't have pretty words like you, but you won't ever have to doubt I love you."

“You do ok with pretty words,” Duke smiled, remembering the vows Nathan had said at their wedding. He was in no doubt now that Nathan had meant every word of them.

Nathan smiled and kissed him tenderly.  "We should get some rest.  Big day tomorrow - first day of the rest of our lives."


End file.
